RINVIO DA VIVERE
by yumeragi
Summary: Harry Potter se ha quedado huerfano, solo tiene como familia a los odiosos Dursley, pero un rayo de esperanza iluminara pronto su camino, aunque este tambien le traera grandes decepciones.
1. SUCESOS INESPERADOS

_HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY REALMENTE EMOCIONADA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE PUBLICO._

_ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA DEL ALMA: **BLACKWELL**, POR HABERME ENSEÑADO COMO SUBIR ESTE FIC._

_BUENO, SOLO QUIERO RESPONDER A LA PREGUNTA Q ME HAN PLANTEADO LAS PERSONAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO ESTE FIC:_

_NO SE A DONDE VOY CON ESTE FIC, SOLO ESCRIBO LO QUE SE ME VIENE A LA MENTE, LO UNICO SEGURO ES QUE NO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES TENDRAN UN FINAL FELIZ._

_ESPERO LES AGRADE.

* * *

_

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

**SUCESOS INESPERADOS

* * *

**

_Las brujas son solo un mito…_

_La magia no existe…_

_Esas son solo charlatanerías…_

_¿Pero que clase de tonto creería en eso?..._

_¿Acaso las brujas y los magos en realidad existen?_, eso es algo difícil de entender para la gente "normal", o mas bien, algo ¡difícil de creer!

Pero… ¿EN REALIDAD NO EXISTE LA MAGIA¿EN VERDAD ES SOLO UNA INVENCION¿O CABE LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE…?

La posibilidad…

Según se dice todo es posible…

_**TODO!**_

Por muy increíble que parezca, es posible que la magia exista… NO**… **no es posible… ¡LA MAGIA REALMENTE EXISTE¡ES REAL!

Guardados como un preciado tesoro, brujas y magos viven en todo el mundo, en el anonimato, sin que nadie se percate de ello; llevan vidas normales (_alómenos para ellos es así_), trabajan, incluso acuden a la escuela… si, a una escuela de magia.

Pero esas son cosas que los _muggles_ no entienden y por lo visto, jamás podrán entender.

MUGGLES?

Si, los muggles, aquellos que no tienen una sola pizca de magia en su sangre.

Pero afortunadamente no todos los muggles son iguales, muchos de ellos entienden y aceptan a los magos, muchos de ellos tienen a magos en su familia.

Pero muchos otros muggles solo creen lo que pueden explicar mediante la ciencia, pero como la magia no es una ciencia, lo clasifican como algo irreal o como una enfermedad, una terrible anormalidad…

_POBRES ILUSOS DE MENTE CERRADA QUE NO SABEN NADA DE NADA.

* * *

_

En la enorme ciudad de Londres había un edificio aparentemente abandonado, y que, al parecer, hace mucho tiempo había sido una tienda de ropa, pero en este edificio había mucho mas que ese viejo y feo maniquí dentro de un aparador con un enorme letrero que decía _"CERRADO POR REMODELACION"_.

Dentro de este edificio se encontraba oculto un gran secreto; este edificio era la cede del famoso hospital SAN MUNGO PARA ENFERMEDADES Y LESIONES MAGICAS.

en el cuarto piso se encontraba un hombre acostado en una cómoda pero, muy angosta cama, que miraba curiosamente el techo, como si algo (de apariencia graciosa) estuviera ahí pegado, o como si el techo le estuviera contando una historia muy entretenida ya que su rostro cambiaba frecuentemente su expresión; esta iba desde una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta la mas extraña mueca que no podría imaginarse con facilidad, pero que incluía una frente completamente arrugada y rápidos movimiento de "_lengua adentro, lengua afuera"_.

A pesar de su gran cabellera negra azabache y alborotada, se trataba de un hombre mayor de edad, era una persona muy tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque como varios en ese piso, tenia sus arranques de ira, en ocasiones de tristeza profunda (con mares de lagrimas) y en otras de risa incontrolable (llegando al extremo de tener "húmedos accidentes").

El cuarto piso del hospital se especializaba en _"Daños por Encantamiento" _(como lo decía un pequeño letrero en el pasillo que llevaba a los elevadores) los cuales podían ser provocados por hechizos mal aplicados, maleficios, entre muchos otros.

Al pie de su cama se encontraba una pequeña hoja la cual tenia escrita la historia clínica del paciente al que nos hemos referido, en esta se incluía la causa por la cual el paciente había ingresado al hospital y el porque se encontraba en esas condiciones.

El reporte decía en su primera página, entre otras cosas, lo siguiente:

_HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO PARA ENFERMEDADES Y LESIONES MAGICAS_

_CUARTO PISO_

_"DAÑOS POR ENCANTAMIENTO"_

_NOMBRE: HARRY POTTER_

_EDAD: 56 AÑOS_

_OCUPACION: EMPRESARIO_

_MOTIVO DE INGRESO: ATAQUE POR MALEFICIO_

_RECOMENDACIONES: VIGILANCIA LAS 24 HRS._

_CURANDERO RESPONSABLE: WOO CHOONG_

_CURANDERO AYUDANTE: FLABIO CERPA_

Todos los días, sin falta, el señor Potter recibía visita; se trataba de un muchacho (de aproximadamente 25 años) que tenia un gran parecido con el, tenia el mismo cabello alborotado, los mismos ojos color miel, las mismas rodillas nudosas, el mismo tono de piel y también usaba gafas, aunque el señor Potter ya no las usaba desde que intento introducirlas a su cerebro a través de su nariz alegando que este le estaba insultando, todo esto en un arranque de histeria.

Se trataba de su hijo, James Potter, quien siempre llegaba acompañado de dos (muy raras veces tres) hombres de su misma edad o en ocasiones de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo, pero que siempre entraba solo a la habitación de su padre.

James Potter era un muchacho muy impulsivo, durante sus años de escuela siempre se metía en problemas por lo mismo, nunca podía quedarse quieto y hacer todo lo contrario al reglamento del colegio era su pasatiempo favorito.

Desde hacia varios años se había dedicado enteramente a combatir a los mortifagos.

Los mortifagos eran fieles seguidores de uno de los más temidos magos oscuros de todos los tiempos, el _GRAN LORD VOLDEMORT,_ quien se había encargado de perturbar la tranquilidad del mundo mágico por mucho tiempo.

Nadie podía salir con la tranquilidad de regresar sano y salvo a casa, en especial aquellos provenientes de familias muggle, los llamados _sangre sucia_ y que eran perseguidos día y noche por los mortifagos con el único fin de exterminarlos.

Todos los días había ataques en las diferentes localidades del mundo mágico, el numero de muertos era impresionante y eran muy pocos los que lograban sobrevivir sin ningún daño.

Los aurores en ocasiones no eran suficientes para combatir a las tropas del _SEÑOR OSCURO_ como lo llamaban sus súbditos.

_Porque…_

_No es justo…esto no es lo que tu mereces…_

_Alguien como tu no merecía esto…_

_Pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados…esos malditos mortifagos han de pagar caro!_

(Risitas)

_Me pregunto que es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento…si puedes entender lo que digo…o al menos si sabes quien soy yo _

(Sollozos)

(Silencio)

Como me gustaría que te recuperaras de esto pronto, sabes, en medio de toda esta tristeza que me invade un rayo de felicidad ha iluminado mi corazón…Lily y yo vamos a ser padres.

Al oír estas palabras el señor Potter tuvo un arranque que no sabría decir si fue de locura o extrema felicidad, comenzó a moverse de pies a cabeza, era un movimiento tipo vibratorio acompañado de lagrimas con una risa tan fuerte que se escuchaba hasta el pasillo. James no supo como interpretar esto, lo único que atino a hacer fue correr en busca de algún curandero que examinara a su padre.

_Niño_

_Niño James…nie…nieto James_

_Jajajajajajajaja_

_Bebe Po…Po…Potter_

Después de 15 minutos todo en la habitación del señor Potter había vuelto a la normalidad y el dormía como un niño, y James decidió que era mejor dejar a su padre descansar tranquilo, se acerco a la cama, froto la cabeza del hombre, le beso en la frente y se retiro.

Afuera de la habitación lo esperaba su esposa, Lily Potter, quien significaba el mayor apoyo para James en esta situación tan difícil por la cual atravesaba.

¿estas bien?- pregunto Lily a James

eso creo

ya veras que todo va a estar bien

ya tenemos que irnos, este lugar no es seguro para ti en ese estado- dijo James y al mismo tiempo palmeo el vientre de Lily.

el estar embarazada no me hace una inútil sabes- dijo Lily un tanto indignada- pero tienes razón, muy pronto no tendré la misma habilidad para moverme.

Entonces la pareja decidió retirarse a su refugio.

Cuando Lily Potter tenia ya un vientre un poco abultado recibieron durante el desayuno una lechuza la cual al golpear el vidrio de la ventana, hizo estremecerse a la pareja, un gran escalofrió recorrió la espalda de James quien se levanto de inmediato y abrió la ventana para saber de que se trataba aquel mensaje.

Al terminar de leer hubo un gran silencio, por la expresión de su esposo Lily sospechaba el contenido de aquella carta la cual tenia un hueso y una varita cruzados como logotipo.

Repentinamente James comenzó a llorar como un niño, completamente desconsolado y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

_Mi…mi...pa…pa…no!_

_Li__...lily…porque…porque!_

Lily no sabia que hacer, mucho menos que decir en esos momentos tan difíciles para su esposo, solo supo abrazarle con fuerza, con toda su fuerza.

La noche anterior varios pacientes del cuarto piso entraron en crisis, entre ellos el padre de James, pero a diferencia de sus otras crisis ruidosas esta había sido bastante silenciosa, tanto que nadie alcanzo a percatarse a tiempo de ello y el señor Potter murió por asfixia puesto que ante un gran ataque de risa, la cual no quería que fuera sofocada por alguna poción tranquilizante, intento silenciar colocando una almohada sobre su cara y presionándola con fuerza para que no se escapase sonido alguno y de ese modo pasar desapercibido para todos (exceptuando a la muerte).

Desde aquella horrible noche en que Harry Potter se había encontrado frente a frente con un grupo de mortifagos, James Potter no era el mismo, el simple hecho de saber que su padre había sido torturado una y otra y otra vez por uno infelices sin nada mejor que hacer le carcomía el alma, el no haber estado ahí para poner en su lugar a esos … "_no vale la pena" _se decía una y otra vez, "_esos insectos no merecen que yo los guarde en mi memoria" _, pero el daño estaba hecho y no podía permitir que esto siguiera así.

Después del atentado contra su padre, James Potter trabajo mas duro que nunca, incluso llego a enfrentarse al mismo _MAGO OSCURO_ en persona en varias ocasiones, sin vencerle ni matarle, pero almenos había regresado entero a casa.

Había pasado ya poco menos de dos años de la muerte de su abuelo cuando Harry James Potter (como lo habían llamado sus padres en honor a su difunto abuelo) comenzaba a querer dar sus primeros pasos; tenia un año de edad y era un niño tranquilo (seguramente lo había sacado del lado de su madre) aunque en ocasiones era tan inquieto como su padre. Tenía la misma cara que su padre, lo que significaba que era idéntico a su abuelo, a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran idénticos a los de su madre y tenían un hermoso color esmeralda.

Una noche en la que llovía, Harry estaba muy asustado y por muchos intentos de sus padre por consolarlo no se tranquilizaba, así que su madre decidió llevarlo a su cuarto para leerle un cuento y dormirlo, James decidió acompañarlos y entonces tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a canturrear una hermosa melodía que a Harry le gustaba mucho y siempre lo hacia reír, aunque en esta ocasión solo funciono para que dejara de sollozar.

Al entrar en la habitación, Lily tomo un libro e índico a James que se sentara en una mecedora de madera que había junto a la cuna, cuando se disponía a leer se escucho un crujido bastante extraño afuera.

que fue eso- dijo James

no lo se- respondió Lily- se escucho afuera, talvez solo sea ese viejo gato de los vecinos.

no lo creo- James entrego al niño a su madre- fue demasiado fuerte para ser solo un gato.

tu crees que…

será mejor que vaya a revisar- dijo James con aire preocupado- tu quédate aquí con Harry.

De repente Lily escucho un fuerte golpe y coloco a Harry en su cuna y salio a ver que era. Al bajar las escaleras no podía creer lo que veía, su esposo se estaba batiendo a duelo con…

_No…_

_Todos menos eso…no te atrevas a tocarlos…_

_HUYE!_

Al ver a su esposa James comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

_CORRE! CORRE!_

Lily corrió lo mas rápido que le dieron las piernas y al terminar de subir la escalera escucho un fuerte golpe y dejo de escuchar la voz de su esposo, rápidamente abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la cuna de Harry que aun estaba despierto y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando se disponía a tomarlo en sus brazos escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

Al voltear, sus ojos se dilataron al máximo.

_Harry no! ... te lo suplico, a el no…HARRY!_

_HARRY!_

Hubo un gran resplandor verde y entonces su cuerpo callo al suelo completamente inerte.

Ahora solo quedaba terminar su misión y retirarse a celebrar, Lord Voldemort estaba a solo unos pasos de cumplir su cometido, ya se había desecho de los molestos padres del niño que tantos problemas le habían causado, solo faltaba coronar su acción deshaciéndose del mocoso.

Lord Voldemort se acercaba con paso firme hacia el niño el cual le dedico una mirada fría, levanto su varita…aclaro su garganta…dedico una fugaz mirada al niño y entonces sonrió ligeramente…

Junto a el se encontraba su fiel sirviente Peter, que veía horrorizado la escena, no se atrevía a contradecir a su amo, pero tampoco podía creer que tan lejos era capaz de llegar.

En ese momento se escucho un gran bullicio procedente de los alrededores de la casa y fue cuando LORD VOLDEMORT decidió dar por terminada su misión.

_AVADA KEDABRA_

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, el enorme resplandor que debía de haber matado al niño solo lo hizo llorar de dolor y en un instante, regreso hacia aquel que lo había emitido.

_¡Que diablos!_

Peter horrorizado corrió hacia su amo para protegerle de algún modo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ambos cayeron al suelo.

_Amo?_

_Esta usted bien?_

Peter tenía su pierna gravemente herida, en cuanto a su amo no sabría explicar que era lo que le había sucedido, se encontraba en el piso, pero parecía como si se hubiese derretido como un muñeco de cera. Al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amo Peter se levanto con muchos esfuerzos y corrió lo mas rápido que su inútil pierna se lo permitió.

La casa estaba apunto de derrumbarse debido a la gran explosión que hubo después de que el _AVADA KEDABRA _rebotara sobre Lord Voldemort.

Al llegar a la puerta Peter encontró a un "viejo amigo" a quien miro con gran horror, se trataba del auror Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de, el ahora difunto, James Potter.

_- _Sirius!

voy a terminar contigo en este momento- dijo el auror con una expresión de odio en su rostro- maldita basura!

No, puedo explicarlo, lo juro, yo…

En ese momento Sirius se percato del llanto del pequeño Harry y corrió en su búsqueda, ignorando al hombre que estaba en frente de el.

_Harry?_

_Ya voy, espera un poco!_

Al salir de la casa se encontró con un hombre que media casi el doble que el, se trataba de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Has visto a Peter?

si- respondió Hagrid- se fue en aquella dirección, pero estaba muy mal herido…

Toma- dijo Sirius al entregarle al pequeño bebe a Hagrid- llevatelo lejos en mi motocicleta, este no es un buen lugar para el, date prisa!

de acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado!

Sirius corrió en la dirección que Hagrid le había dicho cuando escucho que este se alejaba con el pequeño Harry en su motocicleta. A pocos metros de el se veía la figura de un hombre un tanto jorobado, se trataba de Peter.

detente!

Sirius- dijo un tembloroso Peter- no me mates, te lo suplico!

No puedo creer que te atrevas a pedirme eso, cuando acabo de ver a mi mejor amigo tendido en el suelo, MUERTO!

no fui yo, fue el…

pero tu lo guiaste hasta aquí!

yo…yo…

nada, vas a pagar lo que has hecho!

En ese momento Peter saco su barita y lanzo un hechizo muy poderoso, hubo un gran destello.

_Protego_

Al disiparse una gran nube de polvo sirius no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, había un gran cráter en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde había estado Peter unos instantes antes, en cuanto a los al rededores no había una sola persona con vida. En el centro del cráter había un dedo regordete que Sirius reconoció como uno de los dedos de Peter.

_MALDICION!_

En la madrugada, Hagrid llego a un lejano barrio en donde se encontraba Albus Dumbledore quien estaba pacientemente sentado.

Hagrid?- al parecer Albus Dumbledore no esperaba que Hagrid llegara ahí, por el momento- que haces aquí? Y que llevas ahí?

aquí esta el pequeño Harry, Sirius me lo entrego y me dijo que lo llevara lejos.

y como sabias que estaba aquí?

Pensé que este seria el lugar donde lo encontraría, sobre todo después de la desgracia que acaba de ocurrir- al terminar esta frase Hagrid seco una enormes lagrimas con su manga.

pues ya ves que no te has equivocado, en efecto me he enterado de la noticia y vine aquí para buscar un lugar donde Harry pueda vivir tranquilo, aunque no esperaba que tu llegaras aquí tan pronto.

realmente cree que sea una buena idea dejarlo aquí?

no tenemos opción, es el lugar mas seguro para el por el momento.

entonces supongo que debo despedirme…de el.

Hagrid tomo al bebe en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza "_cuídate"_.

Es hora de irnos- dijo Dumbledore al sacar un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo.

Colocaron al niño al pie de la puerta junto con el sobre y se retiraron deseando lo mejor para el pequeño Harry, que después de tanto ajetreo, dormía tranquilo.

* * *

_

* * *

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SE DETUVIERON A LEER ESTE, MI PRIMER FIC, SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES: _

_GRACIAS POR PERDER EL TIEMPO EN MI HISTORIA, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, CRITICA, SUGERENCIA, FELICITACION ES BIENVENIDA._

_HASTA PRONTO._


	2. ¿ES ESTO AMISTAD?

**SUMMARY: **Harry es un niño que a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por ser agradable a sus tios, no consigue mas que malos tratos y desprecio, todo esto producto del gran odio que sienten hacia el, un odio del cual desconoce la razon, pero un rayo de esperanza ilumina la vida de Harry, se trata de una amiga, o al menos eso parece.

_HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LES VAYA AGRADANDO MI FIC, TENIA PLANEADO PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO DESPUES PERO, SE APROXIMA UNA AVALANCHA DE EXAMENES Y ES POR ESO QUE DECIDI PUBLICAR UN POCO ANTES, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

* * *

_

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿ES ESTO AMISTAD?

* * *

**

_No…_

_Todos menos eso…no te atrevas a tocarlos…_

_HUYE!_

_CORRE!_

_Harry no! ... te lo suplico, a el no…HARRY!_

_HARRY!_

(Resplandor de color verde)

_AHHH! _

_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

Harry Potter despertó de ese sueño que tenia tan frecuentemente gracias a ese horrible grito, se levanto de su pequeña cama y tomo sus gafas de lo que se suponía era una mesita (una vieja reja de verduras) y salio de la pequeña alacena en la que vivía, que era algo así como su habitación.

Acto seguido vio a su tía, Petunia Dursley quien gritaba más fuerte y chillante que de costumbre:

_Ah!... mi pequeño terroncito tuvo un accidente… pero que demonios esperas! Ve a limpiar!_

Al subir las escaleras Harry encontró una escena bastante común últimamente, la cual le parecía bastante cómica (pero procuraba no reírse puesto que la primera y única vez que lo hizo su tía le dio un fuerte pellizco que le dejo un enorme moretón por mas de un mes); el _"pequeño terroncito" _había mojado los pantalones, y por supuesto la cama, y también el piso.

_"Como demonios lo hace!"_ pensó Harry al ir por un balde para limpiar "_Ya estamos bastante GRANDES como para tener esos accidentes, en especial el…"_

Harry, al igual que su primo Dudley Dursley, tenía ya ocho años (los cuales había aprovechado para comer como un cochinito), pero a diferencia de este y gracias al trato que los Dursley le habían dado, Harry tenía ya la mentalidad de un niño mayor.

Harry era como un INTRUSO en la vida de los Dursley, al menos eso era lo que le hacían sentir y lo que concluía al comparar el trato que recibía con el trato que sus tíos daban a su enorme primo.

Los Dursley no le habían dado ningún trato amable en los años que llevaba viviendo con ellos, Harry desconocía los detalles de su origen, jamás le habían dicho nada sobre sus padres, solo que habían muerto en un accidente en una carretera y aunque Harry había intentado obtener mas información (como por ejemplo como eran físicamente sus padres) solo había recibido un gran regaño por parte de su tío, el enorme y carente de cuello (y cerebro) Vernon Dursley.

Cada vez que preguntaba algo era lo mismo:

_-¿acaso no tienes cosas que hacer?...creo haber escuchado a Petunia darte una enorme lista de actividades por realizar… fuera de aquí!_

_-No sabes hacer otra cosa que hacer preguntas tontas?_

_-Yo que diablos voy a saber!_

_-Deja de molestar pequeño engendro!_

"ENGENDRO"

Era así como usualmente lo llama su tío cuando estaba de mal humor, ósea todo el tiempo (siempre y cuando se tratara de Harry).

Tampoco le habían dicho cuando era su cumpleaños, mucho menos le habían hecho algún regalo con motivo de este… nada.

El era simplemente "Harry el engendro", alguien a quien habían tenido que aceptar en su hogar, por que eran los únicos familiares que Harry tenía con vida, como le habían explicado, un estorbo que solo arruinaba la "perfecta" vida de sus tíos.

En variadas ocasiones, en especial cuando Harry no hacia sus labores a la perfección, los Dursley le decían a Harry que les debía estar agradecido por que lo habían aceptado en su hogar en vez de haberlo enviado a un orfanato, cosa que Harry no entendía del todo bien:

_Si tanto me odian, porque aceptarme en su casa?_

_Me pregunto si estaría mejor en un orfanato?_

A esta ultima pregunta, Vernon Dursley había dado una convincente respuesta en una ocasión que (como era tradición) le daban a Harry un sermón acerca de los orfanatos.

Vernon había hecho énfasis en que eran terribles, todos los niños eran maltratados hasta por levantarse un minuto mas tarde de lo establecido o por llegar al ultimo a la hora del almuerzo…en fin, los Dursley se habían encargado de que Harry pensara que era tratado como un príncipe a comparación de los _pobres diablos_ que estaban en un orfanato.

Pero Harry era demasiado inteligente como para tragarse ese cuento completo, "_en realidad no encuentro gran diferencia entre el trato de los orfanatos y el que recibo_" pensaba Harry, aunque aun así le aterraba la idea de ir a un orfanato.

Por la mañana Harry tenia que levantarse mas temprano que todos los demás porque era el encargado oficial de preparar el desayuno.

Esta mañana Harry planeo un menú sencillo consistente en unos deliciosos huevos con tocino, acompañados de un jugo de naranja, y café negro con dos cubos de azúcar para su tío Vernon.

Se levanto y se coloco los zapatos los cuales eran obviamente mas grandes, por lo menos un numero por que como toda la ropa de Harry, habían pertenecido al enorme Dudley; Harry salio de su alacena y se dirigió a la cocina y al entrar a esta se percato de que había un extraño olor pero no quiso prestar mucha atención a ello ya que si se demoraba en preparar el desayuno se llevaría un fuerte regaño por parte de su tía y un horrible castigo por parte de su tío.

Al encender un fósforo para prender la estufa se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de donde provenía aquel extraño olor; milagrosamente Dudley se había levantado antes que Harry y diez minutos antes de que Harry entrara en la cocina, había estado ahí y dejo, a propósito, abierta la llave del gas de la estufa, todo con el fin de meter a su primo en un gran lió sin pensar en las consecuencias, como era su costumbre.

Harry solo alcanzo a correr hacia el comedor perseguido por una enorme llamarada.

_Por favor que esto no sea real, por favor!_

_Que el fuego se extinga!_

En ese momento como por arte de…magia?...el fuego se extinguió completamente y la cocina no presentaba el menor daño.

_¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-_ pensó Harry–_creí que toda la casa ardería en llamas?_

Un minuto después Tía Petunia entro en la cocina y vio a Harry completamente congelado observando la estufa desde el comedor.

¿que demonios se supone que estas haciendo ahí?- dijo la tía de Harry con un tono bastante altanero- ¿Dónde esta nuestro desayuno?

lo siento, yo…- Harry se detuvo, pensó que su tía jamás le creería que así nada mas se había iniciado un incendio y se había apagado así como si nada- creí ver un ratón.

ja…ratones en mi casa, imposible!

ahora mismo preparare todo- Harry se apresuro hacia la estufa pero al tomar los fósforos se detuvo un momento

date prisa con un demonio!- dijo Petunia exasperada

_date prisa con un demonio_- dijo Dudley

OH! Terroncito no digas esas barbaridades- dijo Petunia con un tono de ternura que hacia a Harry enfermar.

tengo mucha hambre- dijo Dudley enfadado- quiero comer!

ya escuchaste, apresúrate, deja de observar esos fósforos!

En pocos minutos el desayuno estuvo listo, pero la tardanza le costaría a Harry una sanción que seguramente seria determinada por el gorila del tío Vernon. Aunque no estaba presente durante todos los sucesos, Dudley y Petunia se encargarían de contarle todo a tío Vernon, no sin agregar algo de su cosecha para meter a Harry en un verdadero problema, en especial Dudley cuyo plan para molestar a su indefenso primo había fallado misteriosamente.

Harry pudo retirarse tranquilo al colegio, aunque esta tranquilidad fuera solo momentánea puesto que su tío le dijo que por la noche hablarían muy seriamente.

Obviamente Dudley se fue un poco antes que Harry, no quería ser visto por los vecinos en compañía de ese "engendro" que tenia por primo. Esto no le molestaba a Harry en lo más mínimo, al contrario le agradaba recibir el aire de la mañana solo, sin la presencia de molestas compañías.

Harry era un niño brillante, aunque sus notas no lo demostraran, al menos no desde que obtuvo su primer 100 y Dudley solo un 70, sus tíos se habían molestado tanto que Harry temía mucho por su seguridad personal, tanto que antes de que sus tíos pudieran articular una sola palabra juro que Dudley había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero el profesor tenia algo en su contra y por eso le habían dado una nota tan baja (algo que ni el ser mas ingenuo creería a excepción de sus tíos); sus tíos comenzaron a decir muchas cosas groseras sobre el profesor, lo que le dio a Harry tiempo para escabullirse y refugiarse en su pequeña alacena y pasar la noche a salvo.

Harry era muy solitario, no tenía amigos, a pesar de ser un chico agradable casi nadie se le acercaba, solo para preguntarle alguna duda, pues a pesar de sus bajas notas, sabían que era muy inteligente.

Era el niño más raro de toda la escuela según la opinión de sus profesores.

_"tiene un alto grado de comprensión, no me explico porque obtuvo estas notas tan bajas, tal vez se pone nervioso al momento de las pruebas"_

Esto no era cierto, pero era la excusa que Harry daba siempre a sus profesores, quienes, a pesar de sus bajas notas le estimaban mucho pues era un niño muy aplicado y tenía una muy buena conducta, cosa que no se podía decir de Dudley Dursley:

_"ay ese niño Dursley es uno de los peores alumnos que he tenido, si no es que el peor"_

_"No se puede con es chico Dudley, es un demonio completo, nunca presta atención en clase y siempre esta molestando al resto de sus compañeros, en especial al adorable chico Potter"_

_"yo me avergonzaría de tener un hijo así"_

Era la hora de la clase de historia, pero el profesor Gutz se reporto enfermo y tuvieron esa hora libre, todos los niños solicitaron permiso para salir un poco antes al descanso, todos a excepción de Harry que como buen aficionado de la literatura, pidió permiso para retirarse a la biblioteca para avanzar una investigación que les había encargado el profesor Gutz para dentro de una semana.

Harry se apresuro a realizar dicha investigación, pues sus tíos no le permitían salir a la biblioteca pública y por eso no había empezado su trabajo.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre que indicaba a los niños la hora del almuerzo; al salir de la biblioteca Harry alcanzo a ver a Dudley empujar a un grupo de niños para poder ser el primero que atendieran en la cafetería escolar.

_"es realmente insoportable"_ murmuro la bibliotecaria, la señorita Nora Costanzo, quien también alcanzo a ver a Dudley por la ventana, sonrió a Harry y se retiro.

Harry tuvo un súbito ataque de risa en su interior "_si mis tíos vieran como opinan de su terroncito los profesores del colegio, estoy seguro que los demandarían"_

Por la noche todo se veía tranquilo desde el exterior de el hogar de los Dursley, pero dentro se libraba una batalla en la cual el objetivo era degollar a Harry y luego quemar su cuerpo en una hoguera hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

Vernon Dursley llego temprano a casa con el firme objetivo de darle sentencia a Harry por el incidente ocurrido por la mañana:

Potter!- gruño Vernon- puedes explicarme que demonios hacías en el comedor en vez de en la cocina esta mañana?

yo…- respondió Harry- me asuste porque creí haber visto un ratón y corrí hacia el…

jajaja, te asustan los roedores, en verdad eres un cobarde- Vernon no podía dejar de burlarse de su sobrino- y te haces llamar hombre, ja…

fue solo mi imaginación, estoy…

no tienes imaginación, no tienes cerebro- Vernon se veía un tanto molesto- si creíste ver un ratón es porque en realidad hay uno.

estoy seguro de que solo lo imagine, todavía estaba dormido, era muy tempra…

tonterías!- Grito Vernon- vas a buscar ese ratón, lo mataras y me enseñaras la evidencia, de lo contrario… tendrás que limpiar el tejado y el jardín todos los días, por espacio de seis meses, entendiste?

yo…- Harry bacilo- si señor.

muy bien… con respecto al incidente a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela…

¿Qué?- Harry imagino lo peor al escuchar esas palabras, habría sido capaz Dudley de culparlo de…

Como te atreves a empujar a mi pequeño cuando se disponía a comprar unos cuantos alimentos!- el tío de Harry estaba realmente molesto, incluso se había puesto un poco colorado- EXPLICATE!

yo no fui – Harry intento defenderse

acaso quieres decir que mi hijo invento todo?- el tío Vernon acababa de usar ese tono tan molesto que Harry odiaba- pequeño engen…

no –Harry se apresuro a decir algo que lo hiciera ver inocente y que no complicara las cosas para Dudley, lo cual lo hundiría a el- no fue así, yo no quise decir eso, otro niño que usa gafas fue quien lo empujo… en verdad, lo juro, si quiere pregúntele a la encargada de la biblioteca, ella fue testigo de que yo no me encontraba ahí en ese momento, seguramente fue por eso que Dudley pensó que fui yo.

mas te vale

se lo juro.

bien, ahora largate, quiero ver las noticias!

Harry se había salvado por esta noche, pero ahora presentaba un pequeño problema, de donde iba a sacar un cadáver de ratón para evadir su castigo?

_"que se supone que debo hacer?"_

Entonces se cambio la ropa, se puso su enorme pijama y se recostó en su pequeña e incomoda cama, se quito los lentes y empezó a tararear una hermosa melodía de la cual no conocía la letra, pero esta siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo y hacerlo conciliar el mas tranquilo de los sueños, no sabia de donde la recordaba, vaya, ni siquiera sabia si existía, pero para el era una melodía bastante especial y eso era todo lo que importaba. Después de un rato Harry se quedo dormido, deseando no volver a tener esa horrible pesadilla del resplandor verde.

Al día siguiente hizo un bello día, no solo por el brillante sol, también porque era sábado, y los sábados eran magníficos, los Dursley salían todos por la mañana y no regresaban hasta la tarde; era el día favorito de Harry.

Tía Petunia se reunía temprano con sus vecinas para ponerse al día de los chismes mas recientes, Dudley siempre la acompañaba como "buen hijo" que era, en cambio tío Vernon solo llevaba a su esposa e hijo y luego se retiraba a comer y jugar poker en casa de alguno de sus amigos; esto resultaba un tanto extraño a Harry que sabia que el poker se jugaba por la noche, pero en fin, no era su problema.

_"mis tíos siempre acostumbran a hacer todo al revés"_

Después de desayunar las sobras de la cena, Harry se dispuso a salir al jardín para aclarar sus ideas y formular un plan para resolver su pequeñito problema con lo del ratón, se recostó junto a un enorme árbol que era tan alto como la casa y cerro sus ojos, en ese momento escucho gritar a su vecina:

atrápalo, no permitas que se escape!- decía la señora Arabella Figg

Harry corrió hacia la cerca y se subió en una enorme piedra que su tía había comprado a un altísimo precio con la creencia de que en su interior había un tesoro, como se lo había dicho el vendedor, mas bien como lo había mal interpretado, ya que el vendedor le dijo que se decía que en su centro se guardaba un gran misterio, al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta de su error y la coloco en el jardín. La señora Figg se veía bastante molesta tanto que cuando se percato de que era observada dio un gran golpe con el pie en el suelo, esto hizo que Harry cayera.

lo siento!- dijo preocupada la señora Figg- no fue mi intención asustarte

Harry no respondió

te encuentras bien hijo, respondeme por favor!

si estoy bien- respondió un adolorido Harry

no te has hecho daño?- dijo la señora Figg que trataba de ver por entre los maderos de la cerca- SANTO CIELO¿ES ESO SANGRE, VEN RAPIDO, DEBO CURARTE ESO!

Harry se hizo una enorme herida en la frente de la cual brotaba la sangre como una cascada; se apresuro a salir de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de su vecina.

Albus va a matarme- murmuro la señora Figg

Disculpe, me decía- Harry acababa de entrar pero no entendió lo que la señora Figg le decía

nada, nada- la anciana se veía muy exaltada- date prisa, o se va a infectar tu herida.

La señora Figg curo a Harry con una ternura que el niño desconocía en su vecina quien siempre había sido indiferente con el, no lo maltrataba pero tampoco lo mimaba, en fin, eso era mucho mejor que los gritos de sus tíos, en especial de Petunia.

¿por que estaba tan molesta?- pregunto Harry, que ahora llevaba una gran bandita en la frente.

OH! eso, bueno tengo un problema con un ratón – explico la anciana- el muy infame me ha dado un gran susto.

A Harry estas palabras le llegaban como caídas del cielo, era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

yo puedo ayudarle si así lo desea

no, no mis pequeños se harán cargo- dijo la señora Figg señalando a sus gatos.

en serio, no es molestia- insistió Harry con una marcada desesperación

pero porque ese interés por cazar a un molesto ratón¿para que lo quieres?

err… es que me pidieron uno para una practica en la escuela- dijo Harry con una inocencia increíble

en ese caso cuando lo casen mis bebes te daré el cadáver- dijo la vecina de Harry- te parece bien

Claro – en ese momento, Harry reflexiono- pero… no le vaya a decir nada a mis tíos, no les he mencionado nada y podrían molestarse…

no te preocupes- interrumpió la anciana- se cuanto asco le dan estas cosa a tu tía.

gracias.

En ese momento Harry decidió que era mejor que regresara a casa para terminar sus "deberes escolares" antes de que se hiciera tarde.

La señora Figg le acompaño hasta la puerta y cuando Harry se retiro lo suficiente la anciana dijo "_idéntico a James, definitivamente_" y cerro la puerta.

Antes de que sus tíos regresaran Harry tenia en su poder la evidencia que le habían exigido, así que podía respirar tranquilo, se había salvado de un castigo, al menos ese fin de semana seria tranquilo.

El lunes por la mañana Harry se encontraba de muy buen humor, no había tenido su habitual pesadilla, sus tíos no le habían dirigido la palabra y Dudley no le había metido en problemas, el fin de semana fue estupendo y todo indicaba que hoy seria un día encantador.

Camino a la escuela Harry por poco era atropellado, pero milagrosamente el auto se freno a unos centímetros de el; Harry no había visto el auto por ir corriendo de Dudley y sus molestos amiguitos, pero al ver que se encontraba a salvo siguió su camino, cosa que su primo no pudo hacer y se estampo en el auto haciendo que se estrellara uno de sus cristales.

Harry tuvo en ese momento su primer preocupación del día, seguramente su primo trataría de inculparle de aquel incidente con el automóvil; pero había algo mas que inquietaba al chico Potter, tenia un extraño sentimiento, era como si lo siguieran, muchas veces volteo a verificar que Dudley no le seguía, pero aun sentía como si alguien le estuviera vigilando muy de cerca y esta no era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero lo importante ahora era llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Cuando dieron inicio las clases todo el salón de Harry se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando la profesora de matemáticas, Herminia Dawson, introdujo a la clase a una nueva alumna.

_Esta es su nueva compañera, ella va a acompañarnos el resto del año, espero que sean muy amables con ella, querida acércate y preséntate con tus compañeros por favor._

mi nombre es Darla Lestrange - dijo la pequeña un tanto tímida- tengo 8 años y acabo de mudarme este fin de semana a Little Whinging, Surrey.

Darla tenía unos ojos realmente grandes y una mirada penetrante, de esas miradas que pueden tener mil significados.

¿Cómo se dice niños?- continúo la profesora Herminia

"MUCHO GUSTO DARLA" dijeron todos a coro.

siéntate Darla, mmm… junto a Michael hay un lugar- dijo la profesora y entonces dio inicio la clase.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Darla lo miraba fijamente, como si no fuera la primera vez que le veía, pero Harry estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto antes, intento no prestarle atención pero le fue imposible por que su nueva compañera volteaba a verle constantemente.

_" que tanto me observa" _pensó un tanto inquieto Harry, que no podía evitar sentir un sudor frió cada vez que Darla le miraba.

La mañana siguió avanzando y llego la hora del almuerzo, al escucharse el timbre todos salieron como estampida hacia los patios del colegio, todos menos Darla que impedía que Harry saliera del salón.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo Harry cortésmente al ver que Darla no se quitaba

si – dijo la niña y miro fijamente a Harry – necesito que alguien me instruya

¿Cómo?

si, tu sabes, que me muestren las instalaciones, no se donde están la cafetería ni tampoco la biblioteca…si comprendes?

OH! ya veo –dijo Harry con cierto alivio – en ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisa o no alcanzaremos a comer nada.

también necesito hacer amigos- dijo Darla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

"que significan aquellas palabras, como se supone que debo interpretar eso" pensó Harry que se quedo congelado ante aquella frase "¿acaso me esta pidiendo que sea su amigo?"

será mejor que nos demos prisa – se apresuro a decir Harry

Darla se sonrió al ver que Harry se petrifico ante aquellas palabras, al parecer esa era la reacción que esperaba de Harry.

Harry le dio un rápido tour por el colegio a su nueva compañera.

entonces ¿somos amigos?- pregunto repentinamente la niña, que nunca dejo de mirar fijamente a Harry en todo el rato.

err… claro –dijo un Harry sonrojado

Darla volvió a sonreír "que es tan gracioso?" pensó Harry al ver aquella expresión.

De repente volvió aquella misteriosa sensación, era como si alguien, a parte de Darla, le mirara, se dio la vuelta y no encontró nada sospechoso.

ocurre algo Harry?- pregunto Darla

no, nada, nada

Al terminar las clases Darla se apresuro al asiento de Harry y le tomo la mano.

Muchas gracias por mostrarme las instalaciones del colegio, nos vemos mañana.

si, hasta mañana – dijo Harry un poco apenado

Darla no se despegaba para nada de Harry, desde el inicio de las clases hasta el termino, ella estaba ahí, platicando de cosas que Harry a veces no entendía, pero de todas formas seguía hablando y hablando.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse extraño por esto, nunca había tenido tanta compañía, la cual no le molestaba, al contrario le agradaba pero había algo que incomodaba a Harry cada vez que Darla se acercaba, esa sensación de que alguien le observaba, alguien que no era Darla.

_" debe ser mi imaginación"_ era la única explicación que Harry encontraba, "_nunca he tenido un amigo, tal vez por ser la primera vez es que me siento así_", cada vez que volvía esa sensación Harry se repetía esas palabras.

Un día en que los Dursley tuvieron la magnifica idea de salir a pasear, Harry se apresuro a terminar sus deberes, tanto caseros como escolares, y se fue a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque; al salir de casa Harry vio a un enorme perro negro, estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

_"donde le he visto antes…mmm…claro! Es el mismo que intento morder a Dudley aquella ocasión que intentaba pegarme con una rama"_

Al acercarse al perro, este salio corriendo, pero Harry comenzó a recordar que ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en que este perro le había "salvado", en ese momento Harry vio, como una enorme tormenta acercándose, el auto de sus tíos.

Los Dursley no habían encontrado lugar en el restaurant que tanto les gustaba y decidieron a volver a casa y comer ahí.

_RAYOS!_

Al ver que su sobrino estaba dispuesto a salir de casa "SIN PERMISO", Vernon Dursley piso con fuerza el acelerador, bajo a toda prisa del auto y acorralo a su sobrino cerca de la puerta de la alacena.

a donde demonios creías que podías ir sin mi autorización- esta vez Vernon estaba realmente molesto, solo le faltaba sacar chispas por la orejas- ni siquiera intentes explicarte, ya me tienes harto!

El tío Vernon estaba molesto por lo sucedido en su compañía de taladros Grunnings por la mañana, lo cual le había costado varios miles de dólares, dinero que por cierto, no tenia, esto lo dejaba endeudado con varios de sus socios y para calmarse decidió salir a pasear con su "linda" familia, cosa que se vio entorpecida por la falta de mesa en el restaurant; todos estos sucesos, aunados al "intento de fuga" de su sobrino hicieron que la bomba explotara.

Vernon Dursley tomo a Harry por el brazo con toda su fuerza y lo estampo contra la puerta de la alacena, la cual crujió muy fuerte, después lo tomo por el cabello y lo lanzo contra el suelo y comenzó a patearlo hasta que vio brotar la sangre de la boca de la pobre criatura, lo levanto por los pelos y le propino un gran puñetazo en pleno ojo dejando a Harry completamente aturdido y al borde de un desmayo y antes de que esto sucediera le dijo al oído:

_"vas a limpiar todo este desorden, porque si veo una sola mancha de tu asquerosa sangre vas a lamentarlo"_

Después de esta amenaza Harry solo alcanzo a deslizarse al interior de la alacena y cayo inconsciente en su cama.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO.

COMO VEN AUN NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE QUE SALGAN TODOS LOS GIONES, SI ALGUIEN LO SABE, POR FAVOR HAGAMELO SABER.

HASTA LUEGO


	3. EL GUARDIAN INOCENTE

**SUMMARY:** Sirius Black, el reconocido auror, se enfrenta a un complicado proceso en su contra, toda esperanza de salir bien librado se esfuma a cada momento, todo se ve perdido, pero algo ocurrirá, y la luz volverá a brillar ante sus ojos.

_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR DEDICARLE TIEMPO A ESTE FIC, DISCULPEN QUE NO HAYA PUBLICADO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PROCURARE PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO CADA DOS A TRES SEMANAS._

_ME GUSTARIA PODER RPUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO, PERO LA ESCUELA ME ABSORBE MUCHO TIEMPO Y CASI NO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCRIBIR, ASI QUE LES PIDO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA._

_QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

_

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL GUARDIAN INOCENTE

* * *

**

**: FLASH BACK :

* * *

**

¡detente!

Sirius- dijo un tembloroso Peter- no me mates, te lo suplico!

No puedo creer que te atrevas a pedirme eso, cuando acabo de ver a mi mejor amigo tendido en el suelo, MUERTO!

no fui yo, fue el…

pero tu lo guiaste hasta aquí!

yo…yo…

nada, vas a pagar lo que has hecho!

En ese momento Peter saco su barita y lanzo un hechizo muy poderoso, hubo un gran destello.

_Protego!_

Al disiparse una gran nube de polvo Sirius no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, había un gran cráter en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde había estado Peter unos instantes antes, en cuanto a los al rededores no había una sola persona con vida. En el centro del cráter había un dedo regordete que Sirius reconoció como uno de los dedos de Peter.

_MALDICION!_

En ese momento Remus Lupin apareció seguido de una gran comitiva de aurores y otros empleados del ministerio de magia quienes al ver la horrible escena de inmediato señalaron a Sirius, solo unos pocos se opusieron a creer que su compañero hubiera sido el autor de aquella masacre.

debemos llevarle ante un tribunal y permitirle defenderse- sugirió Lupin con un tono preocupado- muchos no estuvimos presentes así que no podemos juzgar si desconocemos los detalles.

pero que detalles son los que debemos conocer Remus –dijo con gravedad Bartemius Jr. Crouch, otro de los empleados del ministerio- creo que todo esta muy claro

tu no sabes nada Barty, así que mejor no opines, esto es algo que concierne a los aurores mas que a nadie y somos nosotros quienes debemos decidir que es lo que se hará- respondió un Remus Lupin un tanto altanero- entiendes?

Claro, señor auror- respondió Crouch en tono burlón.

En el tribunal:

_Señor Black ¿Cual es su versión de los hechos? _

_-_si, con mucho gusto señor, como le comencé a mencionar, yo iba detrás del señor Peter Petrigrew para detenerlo y entonces cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo saco su barita y realizo un poderoso hechizo, cuando todo el humo se disipo solo encontré el dedo de Peter y los cadáveres de lo muggles, unos instantes después llegaron el señor Remus Lupin y el resto de los testigos aquí presentes.

_¿Y entonces puede explicarme donde esta el señor Petrigrew? _

no señor, no se en donde se encuentre el señor Peter Petrigrew, supongo que desapareció antes de que se disipara el humo, en medio de aquella confusión.

_Eso seria la explicación más lógica, pero ¿Cómo fue que al desaparecer dejo su dedo en la escena del crimen? Podría explicar esto señor Black._

no podría decir que fue lo que paso, solo se lo que acabo de decirle, eso es todo, señor.

_Todo indica que fue usted quien realizo el hechizo que termino con la vida del señor Petrigrew y de 13 muggles, hay testigos que lo afirman._

solo puedo responder que soy inocente de esos cargos.

_Además se sabe bien que usted era el guardián de los Potter y solo usted pudo haber llevado a… usted sabe quien… al domicilio de esa familia._

NO! yo jamás traicionaría a los Potter, yo no era su guardián, ellos eligieron al señor Petrigrew para ser su guardián…

_¿Tiene forma de probar lo que esta diciendo?_

no, no la tengo señor.

_Esta corte solo puede hacer una cosa, debido a la falta de pruebas que demuestren su inocencia y por los vínculos familiares que posee con los seguidores de… usted sabe quien…se le declara culpable y se le sentencia a una vida en AZKABAN._

_Se levanta la sesión.

* * *

_

Cinco años después de los hechos que acabamos de describir, en una pequeña casita en una colina, un niño de tan solo 5 años jugaba en el jardín con la mascota de su hermano mayor, una rata bastante regordeta y un tanto maltratada que le faltaba un dedo.

Esta era una mascota bastante singular, sabia hacer muchas cosas que contrariaban a la opinión popular sobre las ratas la cual consistía en que eran animales bastante torpes y que solo servían para comer y adornar la casa.

El nombre de la rata era Scabbers y como se dijo era una mascota diferente.

Ese día en que el pequeño Ronald Weasley jugaba con Scabbers se escucho un ruido como de pasos, los cuales parecían venir acompañados de una gran nube gris que se poso sobre la pequeña casa, esto asusto al pequeño Ronald y decidió que tal vez era hora de regresar a la protección de su hogar. Tanto era el temor del pequeño que se olvido por completo de la rata con la que jugaba.

Una vez adentro de la casa Ronald recordó que había olvidado algo afuera, pero unas voces hicieron que se detuviera y mirara primero por la ventana antes de salir a buscar a Scabbers.

_Se que eres tu Peter, no es necesario que tomes esa forma ridícula ante mi, ese mocoso ya se fue así que muéstrate como realmente eres._

Ronald no fue capaz de localizar la fuente de aquella voz, pero se sorprendió al ver que Scabbers no solo comprendía lo que la voz acababa de decir, si no que lo hacia! En ese momento la rata se rodeo un pequeño resplandor y poco a poco fue creciendo más y más hasta que tomo la forma de un hombre.

_¿Que rayos paso aquí? _Pensó el pequeño Ronald, que del susto se había caído de espaldas y había tirado el jarrón favorito de su mama; el ruido hizo que la madre del niño, Molly Weasley interrumpiera sus labores para ir a ver que era lo que ocurría.

La señora Weasley no fue la única que fue a revisar que pasaba, también los hermanos mayores de Ronald, los gemelos Fred y George, también fueron a ver que le ocurría a su pequeño hermano.

Al llegar encontraron a un Ronald mas pálido que de costumbre, la señora Weasley se alarmo y corrió a levantar a su hijo que solo pudo señalar hacia la ventana; los gemelos corrieron a ver que era eso que había asustado tanto a su hermano y vieron la figura de un hombre desnudo, chaparro y gordo, que por cierto, le faltaba un dedo.

Los gemelos alertaron del intruso a su madre quien trataba de reanimar a Ronald que acababa de caer inconsciente.

Fred rápido ve a la chimenea y avísale a tu padre, ya sabes como ¿cierto?

si mama- respondió Fred y corrió hacia la chimenea- no te preocupes.

bien George toma a Ron y llevatelo hacia el sofá.

¿no estarás pensando en salir a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con ese sujeto, verdad mama? – Dijo George con una fingida preocupación- esta desnudo y además se ve que es…

ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA TUS BROMITAS, DATE PRISA Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!

Pero pensándolo bien, no era tan mala la sugerencia que George acababa de hacer¿que tal si ese maniaco desnudo intentaba entrar a la casa, bueno _"mas vale que no se atreva"_ pensó la señora Weasley.

dijo papa que venia para acá en este momento- dijo Fred

Bien - la señora Weasley estaba muy alterada, tanto que no se percataba de lo que ocurría a fuera- como sigue tu hermano?

_-Mi señor, en donde esta no puedo verlo, pensé que usted estaba… bueno_

_-¿MUERTO? Ja…¿ realmente pensaste que un chiquillo como Potter podía matarme? Peter, Peter, como se ve que aun no me conoces bien._

En ese momento se escucho un gran alboroto dentro de la casa de los Weasley, el señor Weasley acababa de aparecerse y se disponía a registrar el jardín.

_esta casucha es un buen escondite, cierto Peter_

_-si mi señor, estos nunca sospecharían de una rata inofensiva creo que…_

En ese momento el señor Weasley vio a Peter y le lanzo un hechizo paralizante que el regordete hombre fue incapaz de esquivar.

te tengo, pero que… - en ese momento el señor Weasley reconoció al hombre que yacía completamente desnudo y petrificado ante el- Peter, no puede ser…

Efectivamente, aquel que había tomado la forma de un humano en la casa de los Weasley era Peter Petrigrew, el hombre que, se creía, Siruis Black le había dado muerte hacia ya, cinco años.

Después de un exhaustivo juicio, en el cual se necesito de 400ml de veritaserum se encontró que Sirius Black era inocente de los cargos que se le imputaban y fue puesto en libertad.

En cuanto a Peter, se le sentencio a una vida en AZKABAN, la prisión de los magos.

_Lo sentimos mucho señor Black, solo podemos ofrecerle una disculpa a nombre de todo el ministerio de magia y recordarle que su puesto como auror lo espera._

_¡Voy a matarlo, lo juro!_

_¿Cómo rayos se atreve, quien se cree ese Vernon Dursley? Acaso cree que me voy a quedar quieto¡pues se equivoco!_

ya calmate –dijo un triste Remus Lupin- no hay nada que puedas hacer…por el momento.

¿Que no puedo hacer nada? -dijo Sirius Black enfurecido- ¡claro que puedo hacer algo!

el chico ni siquiera sabe quien rayos eres –Lupin comenzaba a perder el control- y Albus dijo…

¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYA DICHO, HARRY ES MI AHIJADO, LE JURE A SUS PADRES QUE LO CUIDARIA Y NO VOY A QUEDARME QUIETO VIENDO COMO ESE GORILA SE ATREVE A GOLPEARLO Y TRATARLO COMO SI FUERA BASURA!

¡YA CALMATE¡

deja de pedir eso, no voy a calmarme y punto.

eres imposible –Lupin realmente estaba enfadado- tu no vas a ir a ningún lado, no vas a matar a nadie y mantendrás tu distancia con Harry como lo has hecho hasta ahora… ¿ENTIENDES?

¿por que no puedo ir y sacar al pobre de ese infierno? -Sirius estaba al borde de las lagrimas- ¿no sientes pena por el¿No piensas ayudarlo?

quiero hacerlo -Lupin suspiro- pero recuerda que ese es el lugar mas seguro para el por el momento, sobretodo por que es probable que Voldemort este de vuelta… recuerda la declaración de Peter, el lo llamo, no podemos arriesgar a Harry.

si es un lugar muy seguro –Sirius ironizo- date cuenta ¡LO GOLPEAN, NO LE DAN DE COMER BIEN, NI SIQUIERA LE COMPRAN ROPA! –Sirius comenzaba a subir el tono de voz- en estos tres años he estado vigilando a Harry y me he dado cuenta de todo esto, no puede seguir así¡no puede!

promete que no harás nada sin consultar a Dumbledore primero –Lupin miro fijamente a Sirius- P.R.O.M.E.T.E.L.O

Está bien –dijo Sirius a regañadientes y con grandes lagrimas en sus ojos- lo prometo.

Harry no asistió a la escuela en una semana para guardar las apariencias, como indico tía Petunia, y si las marcas de los golpes no desaparecían Harry seguiría sin asistir para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Afortunadamente para Harry (un estudiante amante del colegio, no solo por que le gustase estudiar, también porque era un lugar donde podía estar a salvo de los Dursley, bueno, menos de Dudley, que lo molestaba en ocasiones) las marcas desaparecieron en esa semana y el lunes pudo asistir a la escuela.

Al entrar al salón de clases, todos sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre de el para preguntarle como seguía después de su caída por las escaleras. Harry adivino de inmediato que esa era la excusa que sus tíos habían inventado para justificar su ausencia en clases.

bien, estoy mejor gracias –respondió Harry a sus insistentes compañeros- solo fueron unos cuantos golpes.

En ese momento entro Darla, que al ver a Harry, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su AMIGO.

¿COMO ESTAS¿TE PEGASTE MUY FUERTE? –Darla estaba muy trastornada- ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO!

estoy bien, gracias -dijo Harry sonrojado

Darla no se separaba de Harry para nada, incluso se ofreció para acompañarlo a su casa, era como si de repente Harry hubiera adquirido los servicios de un guardaespaldas, pero Harry sabia perfectamente que si llevaba a casa a su amiga se metería en un gran problema, así que denegó la petición de Darla.

de acuerdo, pero prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado.

te lo prometo –respondió Harry.

En ese momento Darla tomo la mano de Harry y fijo sus enormes ojos en el y sin que Harry se diera cuenta, se acerco hacia el poco a poco, era como si Harry hubiera entrado en trance, y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry se escucho un fuerte gruñido, era el enorme perro negro que Harry llamaba su salvador; repentinamente el perro comenzó a ladrar y asusto a Darla que casi se cae de la impresión, Harry se safo de las manos de Darla y despertó del trance en que se encontraba inmerso.

Harry, que no se percato de nada de lo que había ocurrido, tomo sus libros y se despidió; el perro se fue detrás de el y constantemente volteaba, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Darla no les seguía.

_-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un perro que protege al niño Potter y me desconcentra en medio de mi hechizo, es como si supiera que intentaba algo malo con mi amiguito… que interesante, estoy segura que a mi lindo Señor oscuro le interesara saber esto- _pensó Darla, se dio vuelta y se marcho.

Darla jamás hablaba de su familia, en cierta forma se parecía a Harry, era como si escondiese un gran secreto, solo que a diferencia del "engendro Potter" ella si sabia la historia de su origen.

El perro siempre estaba cerca de Harry cuando Darla entraba en escena, era como si tratara de proteger al niño contra un gran peligro, pero ¿Qué peligro podía correr Harry al lado de una simple niña de 8 años?

En un tiempo Harry descubrió que aquellos escalofríos que sentía coincidían con las ocasiones en que el perro se acercaba a el, pero el perro no estaba presente cuando Harry estaba dentro de la escuela, fue por eso que Harry descarto la idea de que el perro ocasionaba aquella sensación.

Pero entonces ¿Qué era, una cosa era cierta y es que desde que Darla ingreso al colegio, aquella sensación era mas frecuente, en especial cuando la niña fijaba sus ojos en Harry ¿Acaso era Darla quien había estado vigilando a Harry desde hace tiempo? O es posible que… no, simplemente es imposible.

Harry, cuéntame¿como es tu familia? –Nuevamente Darla fijaba su mirada en los ojos de Harry- casi nunca hablas de ellos.

errr… bueno –Harry se sentía acorralado- es que, no hay mucho que contar.

lo que pasa es que no confías en mi –Darla sonaba muy indignada- no entiendo porque, todo lo que hago es darte mi amistad y tu solo sabes darme evasivas.

no, no es eso.

Harry no sabia que hacer, como iba a saber, si nunca conoció a sus padres, nunca le dijeron nada sobre ellos, esa seria una muy buena explicación a sus evasivas al tema, pero no era capaz de admitir que era un pobre niño huérfano al que nadie le había demostrado afecto, nadie hasta que Darla apareció en su vida.

es un pobre huérfano –Dudley acababa de aparecer y había estado escuchando- por eso nunca menciona nada, ja… no puedo creer que te guste juntarte con este perdedor.

¿huérfano? –Darla fingió asombrarse- Harry lo siento, no lo sabia, pero… un momento¿tu como lo sabes? –Darla lanzo una mirada fulmínate a Dudley- que yo sepa tu y Harry no se llevan, mucho menos se hablan.

yo… yo, pues veras… -Dudley era pésimo salvando situaciones frente a alguien que no fueran sus padres- escuche que se lo decía a alguien mas, si eso fue.

claro, como Harry ha tenido tantos amigos, aparte de mi, a quien contar su vida –Darla mantenía su mirada en los ojos de Dudley- es por eso que tu lo escuchaste, bastante lógico –la niña utilizo su tono mas hipócrita que poseía.

si, exacto –Dudley quería irse, pero por algún motivo no podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían- creo que así fue como paso…

¿creo? –Darla profundizo en el interior de Dudley con su mirada- dijiste que estabas seguro¿Qué paso?

lo que pasa es que… -Dudley se movió en contra de su voluntad, era como si fuera un títere, el títere de Darla, se subió a la mesa y grito- ¡HARRY POTTER ES MI PRIMO!

Toda la atención se centró en Dudley, nadie presente en la cafetería miraba hacia otro lado, la mayoría estaba boquiabierto, incluso Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir _"¿Dudley admitiendo tener lazos con el¿Admitiendo ser primo del engendro Potter?"_. Algo andaba mal, eso era seguro.

En ese instante sonó la campana y todo se retiraron lentamente a sus salones de clase, podría decirse que Dudley fue salvado por la campana, aunque esta acción se quedaría en la memoria de todos por siempre.

Al termino del colegio Darla y Harry fueron los últimos en salir, Darla nuevamente tomo la mano de Harry y lo miro fijamente, no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie presente, como se lo aconsejaron.

Harry estaba comenzando a caer nuevamente en trance cuando Darla dijo "_tu eres mi amigo y nadie va a cambiar eso, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos ¿cierto?"_

si –Harry hablaba como un zombi- siempre.

Harry había caído nuevamente en el trance, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Darla no movió su boca al hablarle.

muy bien, así me gusta –una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la niña- sabes, es probable que esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos, solo quiero decir que me agradaba tu compañía y lamento tener que despedirme, pero mi Señor quiere verte y lo mas seguro es que… -Darla se percato de que alguien mas se acercaba.

_Demonios _

Era el perro quien había aparecido.

tu de nuevo –Darla no dejo de mirar a Harry- se puede saber ¿que demonios quieres? –Darla quedo paralizada, no pudo moverse y se vio forzada, contra su voluntad, a dejar a Harry- lo pagaras… -y se fue.

Harry reacciono unos segundos después, pero como antes, no recordó nada, vio al perro pero no vio a Darla.

a donde… creí que Darla estaba aquí… no importa.

Al emprender la marcha, Harry se dio cuenta de que el perro le seguía, pero no dio importancia a esto.

no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

_¿Qué rayos? De quien era esa voz, no había nadie más que el perro…_

Harry sintió el peor de los escalofríos y volteo; había un hombre de cabello negro (era muy apuesto) que miraba fijamente a Harry, todo indicaba que había sido el quien le dirigió aquellas palabras, pero… ¿de donde salio?

perdón… ¿me hablaba a mi? –Harry estaba desconcertado.

solo, aléjate de ella –el hombre miro fijamente a Harry- es por tu bien.

lo siento, pero no se de que me habla –Harry se molesto con aquel hombre- ella es mi amiga y yo no tengo porque seguir los consejos de un extraño.

tal y como lo dijo Lupin –murmuro aquel hombre y sonrió- desconfiado como James.

si me disculpa, me retiro.

no te atrevas a dar un paso mas –El hombre se acerco a Harry- necesitamos hablar.

no, váyase… gritare, lo juro -el terror podía sentirse en la voz de Harry- déjeme en paz.

Entonces Harry se echo a correr victima del miedo, pero algo andaba mal, por algún motivo Harry se detuvo.

_Esa canción, es posible que…_

El extraño estaba cantando la canción que Harry usaba para tranquilizarse, aquella canción de la cual ignoraba su letra, pero que recordaba desde que tenía memoria.

_You are not alone…__♪_

_I´ll be there for you…__♪_

Harry se dio la vuelta y contemplo al hombre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabia que hacer, pero deseaba que aquel hombre...

En ese momento el extraño adivino el pensamiento de Harry y lo abrazo como un padre abraza a un hijo.

se que sufres por no saber quien eres –el hombre comenzó a llorar- pero quiero que sepas que yo no pienso hacerte daño.

lo se –Harry se sentía seguro en los brazos de aquel desconocido, mas seguro que nunca- tu siempre me cuidas.

Ante estas palabras el hombre sonrió, supo de inmediato que el niño lo había descubierto, Harry ahora sabia que era el quien siempre lo miraba y le hacia tener aquellos escalofríos.

¿quien eres? –Harry tenía una corazonada, sentía como si aquel hombre fuera… su padre, pero tenia miedo de descubrir lo contrario- ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?

mi nombre es Sirius Black, yo soy tu…


	4. AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS

_HOLA A TODOS! DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTA CARRERA Q ELEGI ME ROBA MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO NO PUEDO QUEJARME, ES LO QUE ME GUSTA, EN FIN, AQUÍ ESTA POR FIN EL CAPITULO 4, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO._

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS.

* * *

_

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4**

**AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS

* * *

**

_Darla, Darla, mi querida niña_

_¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso? no cualquiera es capaz de desconcentrarte al momento de realizar un hechizo._

mi señor, le juro que no volverá a pasar –respondió la niña que estaba muy nerviosa- déjeme explicarle lo que…

_ESO HAGO ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO TU EXPLICACION!_

si, yo ya tenia bajo mi control a Potter cuando ese perro volvió a aparecer y creame, intente mantener el control, pero ese perro hizo algo…

_¿A que te refieres con eso¿Qué pudo hacer un perro contra una bruja como tu?_

fue como un hechizo paralizante –Darla titubeo- como si me hubieran lanzado la _imperius,_ de repente me vi obligada a dejar al chico Potter –las palabras de Darla denotaban terror- no fue mi culpa, fue ese perro…

_Entiendo que eres tan torpe que un simple perro es capaz de detenerte, no tienes que repetirme nada, no soy tonto ¿o si?_

¡NO! Claro que no, como puede pensar eso señor… -la niña hizo una enorme reverencia

_Más te vale, tu madre tiene muchas esperanzas en ti y lo sabes, espero que no sigas cometiendo errores o vas a terminar como ella, en una prisión… para ser más exactos en AZKABAN._

no, le juro que la próxima vez le traeré a ese niño, pase lo que pase –Darla recobro el control de sus emociones- no volveré a fallar.

_Tienes toda la razón mi querida niña, esto no volverá a pasar._

En ese momento un hombre alto, pálido y con ojos rasgados como de serpiente, se levanto de un enorme sillón que parecía hecho para un rey, el cual tenía grabados de serpientes devorando gente.

_¡CRUCIO!_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del gran Señor oscuro mientras veía a Darla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, pero la niña era muy fuerte y pronto supero este ataque y recobro el control de sus extremidades.

_Veo que ya te has hecho muy resistente, pero Lord Voldemort siempre tiene sorpresas bajo la manga, sabes._

mi señor, no me castigue, yo…

_¡Quien te crees que eres, como te atreves a decirme que debo hacer, yo soy tu dueño y hago lo que me plazca contigo, si quiero matarme, lo hago y punto!_

no me mate –Darla estaba a punto de llorar- no, por favor, lo siento, no quise contradecirlo.

_¡No me interrumpas! Yo decido cuando hablas y cuando escuchas, ahora… déjame hacerte una observación._

El hombre se acerco al rostro de la niña y limpio dos diminutas lagrimas que rodaban por sus pequeñas mejillas.

_Esas lagrimas no van con la clase de persona que necesito que seas, debes olvidarte de toda clase de sentimiento cursi, si yo te pido que mates a tu madre, lo harás y no tendrás la menor duda en hacerlo; si quiero que tortures a tu padre hasta la locura lo harás y no presentaras el mas mínimo remordimiento._

_Así es como actúa un autentico mortifago, si realmente quieres formar parte de mis filas tendrás que cambiar muchas cosas._

Al escuchar estas palabras Darla se estremeció, era capaz de matar a cualquier persona que le indicaran, pero no se creía capaz de matar o de torturar a sus padres, lo único que deseaba con respecto a ellos era verlos en persona, conocerlos por si misma y no solo por lo que le decían.

Desde su infancia creció en casa de sus tíos, los Malfoy, y hace un poco mas de tres años que vive con el Señor Oscuro quien decidió "adoptarla" para entrenarla personalmente, como había hecho con su madre, Bellatrix Lestrange, quien estaba en prisión junto con su padre, Rodholphus Lestrange; hasta el momento se sentía feliz de estar al lado de su señor, pero no podía evitar preguntarse¿como seria mi vida si viviera con mis padres?

Hubo un momento de silencio y después Voldemort prosiguió.

_Ahora solo quiero hacer una pequeña pregunta, pero muy importante, en realidad que es lo que deseas Darla ¿deseas formar parte de mi ejército?_

por supuesto que deseo servirlo por el resto de mi vida –la niña dijo esto con la mayor seguridad- eso ni dudarlo.

Después de un rato de silencio, Voldemort se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió, antes de retirarse dijo a la niña:

_No volverás a ver a Potter hasta que lo crea conveniente_

Y alzo la mano para reprimir cualquier replica por parte de su discípula.

_He decidido que Potter viva un poco más._

puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

_Mi estimada Darla, el que observa a los supervivientes, aprende de ellos._

no entiendo mi señor.

_Recuerda que Potter es conocido como "el niño que vivió", esto es por que sobrevivió, milagrosamente, a mi maldición, es el único que lo ha hecho, como bien lo sabes… dejémosle vivo hasta que deje de sernos útil._

si, ya recuerdo –la niña analizaba toda la información que acababa de recibir- pero no comprendo del todo¿porque esperar para deshacerse de Potter, no seria mejor aprovechar que esta indefenso y que no tiene la mas mínima idea de quién es en realidad.

_Tienes razón, seria mas sencillo, pero… ya hemos comprobado que no esta solo y es por eso que debemos esperar… solo será por un tiempo._

no creo que ese perro lo proteja, debe de ser una casualidad, además, no veo como pueda sernos útil, ni siquiera sabe que es un mago, así no…

Lord Voldemort miro fijamente a la niña, quien comprendió que debía guardar silencio y no cuestionar más a su señor.

Entonces Voldemort salio de el estudio y desde el pasillo le indico a Darla que dentro de media hora se serviría la cena. Darla se apresuro a abandonar el estudio y fue a ducharse para después bajar a cenar, sabia perfectamente que a el Señor Oscuro no le agradaban los retrasos.

A las 9:30 Voldemort indico que era hora de irse a la cama, acompaño a Darla hasta el pasillo y la observo hasta que entro en su habitación.

La casa que habitaban Darla y Lord Voldemort era pequeña, de acuerdo con el majestuoso gusto del Señor Oscuro, pero muy lujosa y cómoda a pesar de su fachada, que era de lo más simple.

La casa, compuesta de tres plantas, estaba completamente rodeada de árboles, era como un espeso bosque, lo que le daba el aspecto de una casa abandonada. En el primer piso, el recibidor, en el cual se colocaron dos macetas que contenían unas extrañas y costosas plantas provenientes de algún lugar del sur de América, tenia un tapete hecho a mano color verde, junto a una de las macetas se encontraba una puerta con finos acabados y empuñaduras bañadas en oro blanco con la forma de una serpiente, como las del resto de la casa.

Después de atravesar el recibidor se divisaba al fondo una enorme escalera. A la derecha de la escalera se encontraba una enorme puerta que conducía a un salón lleno de pinturas de magos en combate y serpientes de todo tipo, este estaba condicionado para ofrecer una fiesta cuando se desease, como fue el caso en que se ofreció un gran banquete cuando Darla utilizo por primera vez su _CRUCIATUS_ en una misión oficial.

A la izquierda de la escalera había otra puerta que llevaba la sala en donde se coloco uno de los mas hermosos juegos de sillones, estos estaban tapizados con telas traídas desde Oriente, todas de tonalidades grises y verdes, en el techo colgaba, iluminando majestuosamente toda la habitación, un enorme candelabro de oro blanco con formas de serpientes, de cuyas fauces y ojos salía la luz, al fondo de esta habitación se encontraba una chimenea sobre la cual, colgaba un cuadro pintado al óleo del gran Salazar Slytherin.

En el primer piso también se encontraban la cocina y el comedor, que como todas las habitaciones, presentaban decoración en color verde y gris.

La escalera que conducía al segundo piso, presentaba en su trayecto una división, al pie de la cual se encontraba un enorme cuadro con marco color plateado que mostraba a un par de serpientes en medio de un feroz combate. La división que daba a la derecha conducía a los aposentos de Darla, en cuanto a la división que daba a la izquierda se dirigía a los aposentos de Lord Voldemort, que incluyen su estudio y un pequeño salón donde solo el tenia acceso, nadie conocía el interior de esta habitación.

Al final del pasillo se hallaba otra escalera de mármol, al igual que la escalera principal, esta nueva escalera trasladaba a una finísima puerta que daba paso a la habitación de Lord Voldemort, la cual abarcaba todo el espacio del tercer piso.

Después de acompañar a la pequeña, el Señor Oscuro se retiro a su estudio y cerro la puerta con llave, precaución que siempre tomaba para evitar que alguno de los elfos, que Malfoy le presto, espiaran.

Se sentó en su cómodo y lujoso sillón, cerró los ojos y medito.

_Puedo jurar por la cabeza del gran Salazar Slytherin a que ese perro es un animago, pero lo que no me puedo imaginar es ¿de quien se trata? No se de la existencia de ningún mago al servicio de el odiosamente respetado Albus que se transforme en perro… lo único que puedo pensar es que Dumbledore esta de nuevo entrometiéndose en mis asuntos, cosa que sabe odio, pero que al parecer el disfruta._

Cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente del Señor Oscuro, su rostro se puso duro y sus manos se empuñaron.

_No cabe duda que este perro es uno de sus fieles lame botas. No me conviene que descubran a Darla, es mejor mantenerla alejada por un tiempo del campo de batalla, en un futuro me servirá, será como un haz bajo la manga._

_Bien, bien Potter, una vez mas te escapaste_- dijo Voldemort-_ pero te juro que no será por mucho tiempo._

Tomo un pedazo de papel y comenzó a deslizar una elegante pluma sobre el, al terminar metió la carta en un sobre y escribió en el reverso:

_COLEGIO LAROUSSE_

Cerró el sobre y dio la orden a uno de los elfos de que fuese enviado esa misma noche.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Darla, entro y se aseguro de que dormía, pasaron cinco minutos, después, con un sobre en la mano, Lord Voldemort salio de la habitación y se retiro a su reunión con los mortifagos para planear su siguiente golpe, el golpe que iría dando la pauta para su gran regreso, y para discutir el asunto del perro misterioso, protector de Potter, entre otras cosas.

Los rayos del sol dieron en la cara de Darla, que de inmediato tomo su barita y cerro las cortinas desde su cama, después de un momento en el cual su vista se aclaro, decidió levantarse y al colocar los pies en el suelo reacciono.

_¡Me quede dormida, llegare tarde a la escuela!_

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era Hutch el elfo, que llevaba su desayuno en una bandeja.

buenos días, mi joven ama, le traje su desayuno.

realmente eres un incompetente, entra para que pueda verte ¡elfo del demonio! –Darla solía llamar así a los elfos cuando hacían algo mal, era otra de las cosa que aprendió de su Señor Oscuro.

Hutch abrió la puerta y entro con paso tembloroso por las palabras de su ama, temía un castigo del cual ignoraba su motivo.

su desayuno –El elfo coloco la bandeja en una mesita junto a la cama de la niña.

¿dime que hora es? –Darla dijo estas palabras con la mayor rudeza.

las nueve de la mañana, señorita

veo entonces, que si tienes noción del tiempo, ahora explícame algo –los enormes ojos de la niña se posaron en los del elfo- ¿por que diablos no me despertaste para ir a la escuela¿Es que acaso pensaste que era sábado¡HABLA!

se me ordeno no molestarla, yo…

yo le explico Hutch –interrumpió una voz desde el pasillo- puedes retirarte.

si, mi amo y señor –el elfo hizo una reverencia y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Lord Voldemort acababa de entrar en la habitación e invito a Darla a que comiera.

primero quiero saber que ocurre.

¿es que no lo adivinas? Creí habértelo dicho ayer, antes de la cena.

no, no recuerdo –Darla trataba de hacer memoria, temía que su amo pensara que no le prestaba atención.

mmm… muy mal hecho, eso quiere decir que no prestas atención cuando hablo –Voldemort tenia una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro- muy mal…

Darla se percato de esta sonrisa y comprendió que no seria castigada.

no trates de voltear todo, solo dime porque diste esa orden, porque dejaste que perdiera un día de colegio.

en realidad eso no importa, solo asistías a ese colegio para manipular a Potter y traerlo ante mi.

¿asistía¿Qué quiere decir eso? –Darla temió escuchar la respuesta- señor acaso…

no volverás a ver a Potter, esa fue mi decisión, recuerdas –Voldemort saco su varita y acerco la mesa hacia la niña para que comiera.

ya recuerdo, pero pensé que esperarías un poco antes de sacarme del colegio.

¿y por que esperar? O más bien ¿para que?

Darla no respondió, Voldemort insistió en que comiera y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

practicaras tus hechizos toda la mañana y dedicaras la tarde a las pociones, ahora tengo que irme, no es por nada, pero tu tío no me da completa confianza y esta misión es muy importante, no puedo permitir que se falle en nada.

hasta la tarde –respondió la pequeña a regañadientes- señor.

Al terminar de desayunar, Darla bajo y le indico a los elfos que no toleraría una sola interrupción en su practica matutina, realmente estaba de mal humor, aunque no entendía por que.

_IMPERIUS_

_IMPERIUS_

_IMPERIUS_

_¡MALDICION!_

si es la voluntad de mi señor que me aleje de ese niño, debo asumirlo y no sentirme mal –Darla no sabia por que, pero no podía concentrarse ni realizar ninguna maldición sobre la rata que tenia enfrente- pero que rayos me pasa, no tengo por que sentirme así.

Darla siguió tratando toda la mañana, pero no pudo realizar nada correctamente¿acaso Potter tenia algo que ver en todo eso?

"_tu eres mi amigo y nadie va a cambiar eso, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos ¿cierto?"_

A cada momento esa frase atormentaba a Darla, la hacia perder la concentración.

Esa frase, ese momento en que Harry le dijo a Darla, SU AMIGA, que siempre serian amigos; Darla no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos momentos de convivencia con su único amigo en el mundo.

Darla, sin darse cuenta, se había encariñado mucho con Harry, realmente lo apreciaba, quería verlo, estar con el, su compañía le hacia mucha falta, solo llevaba un día sin verlo y ya sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos.

esto no puede estarme sucediendo –Darla estaba llorando- no es posible, yo no debo tener esos sentimientos, no puedo.

Darla por un momento recordó la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con el Señor Oscuro.

ahora entiendo –la pequeña se seco los ojos, pero nuevamente las lágrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas- por eso mi señor no quiere que vea a Potter, descubrió que comenzaba a tener sentimientos de afecto hacia el, como siempre mi señor lo sabe todo.

Darla se acerco a la ventana, y se puso a meditar sobre todos los momentos que vivió con Harry, absolutamente todo lo recordó, como si estuviera observando una película, todo paso por su mente.

_"Que bellos momentos, lastima que tendré que borrarlos de mi memoria, no es posible que los conserve, aunque eso me duela en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, Harry Potter no es mi amigo, es mi enemigo, es el enemigo de mi amo, por eso mi deber es matarlo para que deje libre el paso para el Señor Oscuro."_

Darla se sentó en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y rompió a llorar, procurando no emitir ningún sonido, para que los elfos no pudieran darse cuenta y contarlo a Lord Voldemort, quien seguramente reprimiría a la niña por tal motivo.

Después de un momento, Darla se levanto decidida a olvidar todo aquello que había recordado, todo momento al lado de Potter seria eliminado de su memoria, al menos, eso era lo que pretendía, pero sentía que le seria muy difícil lograrlo.

Al ver que su práctica empeoraba, decidió retirarse a su habitación.

Cuando entro noto que en su escritorio, junto a los libros que utilizo durante su corta estancia en el COLEGIO LAROUSSE, se encontraba un pequeño bloc de hojas de rayas, el cual no había visto nunca.

_¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo haber comprado esto, siempre utilizo hojas blancas, definitivamente alguien coloco esto aquí¿pero quien se atrevió a entrar sin mi permiso y colocar esto aquí?_

La niña pensaba que había sido ese inútil de Hutch, se molesto tanto que hizo explotar un florero que se encontraba junto a su cama.

_"Control Darla, control" _pensó Darla.

Llamo a un elfo y le cuestiono sobre el bloc.

no se nada, señorita –respondió Aryn- nunca había visto eso.

pues te sugiero que investigues quien fue, si no quieres que te de… esto –Darla mostró un guante de color negro a la elfo, al ver su reacción, la niña sonrió- ¿me entendiste?

lo que mi ama ordene –dijo con horror la elfo y salio corriendo.

Darla fue a guardar el guante en un viejo cofre, escondido en un compartimiento secreto, dentro de su armario; en este guardaba muchas cosas de gran valor sentimental, como eran fotografías de la boda de sus padres y de toda la familia reunida con motivo de su nacimiento, entre otras prendas que pertenecían a sus padres.

El cofre estaba lleno de polvo y sin darse cuenta, Darla se lleno la mano con este. Al salir del armario, tomo el pequeño bloc, el cual se mancho con el polvo de las manos de Darla.

Al dejar de nuevo el bloc en el escritorio, Darla se percato de que había señales de que algo había sido escrito recientemente en la hoja anterior, la cual había sido arrancada.

Darla leyó con mucha atención el contenido de aquellos renglones y se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían.

_¿Que rayos significa esto?_

En el colegio, Harry se preguntaba por que Darla no había asistido a clases, en ese momento entro la profesora de matemáticas, Herminia Dawson y comenzó a tomar la asistencia.

Lestrange¿Darla Lestrange?

no vino –dijo Harry

es verdad, ya no asistirá mas al colegio –murmuro la profesora

Harry se quedo atónito al escuhar esto

_¿Darla ya no vendrá? Pero porque ¿le habrá pasado algo? Si se hubiera mudado me lo huera dicho, ayer no dijo nada al respecto._

Era como si una puñalada le hubiera dado directo en el corazón, Darla era la única amiga que tenia y aunque fue por poco tiempo, su compañía le era indispensable, sin ella se sentía solo, abandonado nuevamente, era ese terrible miedo a estar solo otra vez lo que lo hacia sentirse así.

Al termino de la clase, Harry se acerco al escritorio de la señorita Dawson para entregar su tarea y alcanzo a divisar una carta que decía en el sobre: _HARRY POTTER._

Espero un momento para que la profesora lo viera.

OH! Harry, esto es para ti –y la maestra le entrego la carta.

gracias –Harry sonrió con melancolía y salio del salón.

Harry se retiro a la biblioteca y se sentó a leer la carta, la cual coloco en medio de un libro que aparentaba estar leyendo, todo con la finalidad de no ser interrumpido por su amiga la bibliotecaria, la señorita Nora Costanzo. Efectivamente, la carta, escrita en una pequeña hoja de rayas, era para el y el remitente era, nada mas y nada menos, que su amiga, Darla.

Harry al terminar de leer sintió rodar un par de lágrimas, desde sus ojos hasta el borde de su rostro y después las sintió caer sobre su regazo.

Esto era algo nuevo para el, nunca había tenido alguien por quien llorar, ciertamente, al menos no alguien con vida o con quien hubiera convivido lo suficiente como para guardarlo en su memoria.

La carta, que explicaba la misteriosa desaparición de Darla en la vida de Harry, decía:

_Para Harry:_

_Querido Harry, se que te parecerá muy extraño de mi parte que no me despida en persona, pero creeme, no es mi culpa._

_Mi padre nos informo anoche que nos mudaríamos esta mañana, apenas me dio tiempo para empacar mis cosas, no te había comentado nada por que yo también era ignorante de esta situación._

_Espero que guardes un lindo recuerdo de mí, así como yo siempre lo tendré de ti._

_Nunca olvides que te quiero mucho, pero sobre todo que __tú eres mi amigo y nadie va a cambiar eso, tú y yo siempre seremos amigos ¿cierto?_

_Nunca me olvides._

_Adiós, Harry Potter._

Harry estaba nuevamente solo en el mundo, o al menos, eso era lo que sentía.


	5. ¿SABES CUAL ES TU ORIGEN?

_HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO NO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO PARA PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO YA SALI DE VACACIONES, ASI QUE CREO PODRE PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:_

_KITTYCHAN_

_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR_

_ALEX BLACK BIRD_

_REMUS-LUPIN-BLACK-DARKG_

_CONTESTANDO ALGUNAS DE LAS PREGUNTAS DE SUS REVIEWS:_

_1.- ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: no te preocupes, Sirius no ha olvidado a Harry._

_2.- ALEX BLACK BIRD: la carta fue escrita por Darla bajo la IMPERIUS de Voldemort, o sea que Voldemort se la dicto, pero ella agrego una frase que el no dicto. En cuanto a Sirius, pues bueno, en este capitulo sale de nuevo. EL titulo del fic significa "VOLVIENDO A VIVIR". Y no me estoy olvidando de Lupin, de hecho en este capitulo sale._

_ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

* * *

_

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿SABES CUAL ES TU ORIGEN?

* * *

**

**: FLASH BACK :

* * *

**

_Esa canción, es posible que…_

El extraño estaba cantando la canción que Harry usaba para tranquilizarse, aquella canción de la cual ignoraba su letra, pero que recordaba desde que tenía memoria.

_You are not alone…__♪_

_I´ll be there for you…__♪_

Harry se dio la vuelta y contemplo al hombre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabia que hacer, pero deseaba que aquel hombre...

En ese momento el extraño adivino el pensamiento de Harry y lo abrazo como un padre abraza a un hijo.

-se que sufres por no saber quien eres –el hombre comenzó a llorar- pero quiero que sepas que yo no pienso hacerte daño.

-lo se –Harry se sentía seguro en los brazos de aquel desconocido, mas seguro que nunca- tu siempre me cuidas.

Ante estas palabras el hombre sonrió, supo de inmediato que el niño lo había descubierto, Harry ahora sabia que era el quien siempre lo miraba y le hacia tener aquellos escalofríos.

-¿quien eres? –Harry tenía una corazonada, sentía como si aquel hombre fuera… como su padre, pero tenia miedo de descubrir lo contrario- ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?

-mi nombre es Sirius Black, yo soy tu padrino, Harry James Potter.

-¿mi padrino?-Harry se sintió un tanto desilusionado, tenia el presentimiento de haber encontrado a su padre- no entiendo a que te refieres.

-pues veras… yo soy aquel que tus padres eligieron para cuidarte en caso de que a ellos les ocurriera algo.

-¿tu eres amigo de mis padres? –la mirada de Harry se ilumino con un brillo- ¿es verdad lo que me dices?

-si, sobre todo de tu padre, el era muy parecido a ti, sabes.

-no, no lo se… no lo recuerdo.

-¿que cosa, no sabes ni siquiera como eran tus padres –el rostro de Sirius se veía calmado, pero por dentro le hervía la sangre- no puedo creer esto.

-si, bueno… no se si lo sepas... pero ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico… solo yo sobreviví.

Al escuchar las palabras del pequeño, la sangre de Sirius llego al punto de la evaporización.

-¿un… accidente?

-si, no quedo nada de ellos, yo me salve de milagro, solo me quedo esta cicatriz como marca de aquel día –y el niño mostró la cicatriz a Sirius, quien no pudo contener su furia- lo ves.

-¡NO ES VERDAD NADA DE LO QUE DICES!

-¿perdón?

En ese momento Sirius sintió una penetrante mirada por su espalda.

-es decir… ¿no se te hace tarde para regresar a casa, me encantaría acompañarte pero, tengo algo urgente que hacer, de todas formas podemos vernos otra vez y platicar mas¿te parece bien? –El nerviosismo del auror era evidente- si¿esta bien, Harry?

-mmm… si, claro, me encantaría, bueno creo que ya me voy, hasta luego –a Harry le parecía muy extraño todo aquello, pero estaba tan emocionado que no se percato del nerviosismo de Sirius- nos veremos ¿verdad?

-si, cuando gustes.

Harry se alejo a toda prisa, habían transcurrido más de 30 minutos, sus tíos lo matarían si lo pillaban llegando tan tarde.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-que curioso, es lo mismo que pensaba preguntarte –Remus Lupin ironizaba estas palabras- ahora dime¿Qué crees que has hecho?

-lo correcto, por supuesto –un sudor frió recorría la espalda de Sirius Black, era sorprendente la influencia de Lupin sobre este imponente auror- y tu cuéntame¿Qué haces aquí?

-pensaba evitar que hicieras lo "INCORRECTO", pero veo que llegue tarde.

-no se a que te refieres con "lo incorrecto".

-pues veras, no se como explicarlo… se supone que no actuaríamos en nada relacionado con Harry Potter sin antes consultar a Albus Dumbledore… no se si lo conozcas, es un hombre mayor, pero muy sabio…

-por supuesto que lo conozco…

-pues creo que deberías de visitarlo mas a menudo…

-deja de tratarme como si fuera un tonto

-¡pues entonces no actúes como un tonto!-Lupin no podía ocultar su enfado.

-¿yo, actuar como un tonto –Sirius tenia una expresión de miedo y seguridad a la vez- no se de que hables…

-sabes perfectamente que no debías decirle nada a Harry, el no debía saber de tu existencia.

-y por que no, solo le doy una esperanza al niño, se siente tan solo… ¡TU NO SABES EL PAVOR QUE ME DA EL QUE ALGUN DIA SE LE OCURRA SIUCIDARSE!

-Harry jamás haría eso –Lupin no dejaba de mirar a Sirius con rencor- por quien lo tomas, ha vivido así por mucho tiempo… toda su vida para ser mas exactos.

-si, pero uno se cansa.

-déjate de ridículas excusas, nada de lo que digas te disculpa de lo que acabas de hacer… se lo diré a Dumbledore, seguramente el sabrá que hacer…

-POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE DEPENDER DE ALGUIEN MAS LUPIN, DEJA DE CONSULTAR CON LA OTRA MEMORIA¡ACTUA POR TI MISMO!

-yo no soy imprudente como tu… y deja de llamar "la otra memoria" a Dumbledore, no es tan grande.

-sabes, EL QUE NO ARRIESGA NO PIERDE.

-aja, pero el que arriesga por lo regular pierde todo.

-eso no es verdad

-dime cinco cosas que hayas arriesgado y que no hayas perdido

-cuando Snape nos molesto a James y a mi, recuerdas que lo mordí en la pierna izquierda…

-si y perdiste 50 puntos para Griffindor… gran hazaña.

-pues si… cuando Peter entrego a James ante Voldemort, corrí a perseguirlo para que no se quedara sin castigo y…

-y perdiste tu libertad durante cinco largos años –Lupin comenzaba a molestarse mas.

-bueno, si… pero que tal la vez que…

-olvídalo, ese no es el punto, mejor nos vamos y discutimos esto en un lugar mas apropiado.

-perfecto, pero deja te advierto de una vez, nada de lo que digas me convencerá de que he hecho mal, y si Harry me pide que me lo lleve, lo haré.

-solo camina –Lupin hablaba apretando los dientes y los puños- no empeores mas tu situación.

* * *

_toc, toc_

-pase –dijo Darla en tono serio.

- mi querida niña¿puedo saber por que te has rehusado comer durante todo el día?

- pensé que ya lo sabrías, tu lo sabes todo –Darla usaba un tono de voz muy frió- ¿o me equivoco?

-¿a que se debe toda esta frialdad? Sabes que detesto los rodeos, si vas a decirme algo, hazlo de una buena vez.

- es solo que pensé q sabrías que demonios significa esto –Darla le mostró el bloc de hojas de rayas a Voldemort- no es mío, sin embargo estaba en mi escritorio y curiosamente tiene marcas de haber sido utilizado…

-ya entendí, no soy idiota y voy a pedirte un pequeño favor, no me hables de tu, sabes perfectamente como deseo q te dirijas a mi…

-¡VOY A TRATARTE CON RESPETO EL DIA EN QUE TU LO HAGAS CONMIGO!

-_crucio_… no pienso tolerar esto –Lord Voldemort apoyo su rodilla en el suelo para dirigirse a Darla, que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor- fui yo quien puso el bloc en tu cuarto y… tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero fuiste tu quien escribió esa carta a tu… queridísimo Potter.

Lord Voldemort acaricio el rostro de Darla y continúo

-te dije que no lo volverías a ver y se que eso no te afecta ¿verdad, pero después me detuve a pensar en el pobre de Potter y fue cuando se me ocurrió enviarle una nota… Así que entre en tu cuarto y bajo mi _IMPERIUS_ escribiste esa nota, claro yo te la dicte, aunque al final agregaste una nota bastante curiosa, algo que yo no te dicte.

Darla no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su propio señor la había engañado y usado suciamente, entonces deseo salir de ahí, irse lejos, volver con su tío Lucius, no quería saber nada acerca de Lord Voldemort.

- por tu comportamiento no cenaras nada, no creo que te afecte puesto que en todo el día no probaste alimento, y mañana no comerás nada hasta que yo haya recibido una disculpa.

Tras estas palabras, Lord Voldemort salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave, dejando a Darla tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

En la madrugada Darla ya se sentía recuperada de la _CRUCIATUS_, que en esta ocasión había sido mas poderosa que antes, pero lo que le dolía a Darla no era el cuerpo, era el corazón, aun no asimilaba el hecho de que la persona que mas admiraba en el mundo la hubiera engañado.

_-debo irme, no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo, he perdido el respeto por mi señor, será mejor que regrese con mis tíos._

Entonces Darla comenzó a poner sus objetos de valor en una mochila, pero antes de salir corrió a su armario y tomo su cofre, donde guardaba las fotografías de sus padres, lo abrió y tomo una fotografía de su padre y la miro un momento, deseando algún día conocerlo, entonces tomo su mochila y salio a hurtadillas de su habitación con el firme objetivo de irse de aquella majestuosa casa.

Justo antes de que pudiera llegar al final de la escalera una voz la detuvo en su intento de huida.

-a donde crees que vas, hija mía-Lord Voldemort estaba parado al extremo contrario de la escalera- no estarás pensando en volver con tus patéticos tíos ¿verdad?

-como lo dije, tu lo sabes todo, por que no respondes tu mismo esa pregunta.

-no pienso tolerar una sola falta de respeto mas Darla, te lo advierto.

-es por eso que deseo irme, no puedo volver a dirigirme a ti con respeto, por mas que intento no puedo controlarme, yo, yo…

-¿Me odias? En ese caso –Lord Voldemort se acerco a Darla poco a poco- tendré que decirte la verdad, eso te hará respetarme de nuevo.

-¿la verdad, no entiendo- Darla no sabia a que se refería Lord Voldemort- y de todas formas no creo que nada de lo que digas me haga cambiar mi forma de pensar.

- ya lo veras- Entonces Lord Voldemort le indico a Darla que lo siguiera- vayamos a mi estudio, ahí podremos platicar.

Al entrar al estudio, Lord Voldemort se aseguro que ninguno de los molestos elfos anduviera por ahí, tratando de escuchar lo que no les importaba, como de costumbre, acto seguido, cerro la puerta con llave.

-mi querida hija, vamos, ponte cómoda- entonces El Señor Oscuro acerco una silla a Darla- no pensaras quedarte de pie todo el tiempo.

-Voy a pedirte que, por favor, dejes de llamarme "hija".

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lord Voldemort no puedo evitar estremecerse, cosa que le extraño a Darla, pero en centésimas de segundo, Voldemort volvió a su postura de siempre.

-bueno, dime lo que tengas que decirme- Darla quería salir lo mas pronto posible de ahí- se que no tienes mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, no demorare mucho, lo prometo… para empezar quiero que me contestes una pregunta… ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí, bajo mi custodia?

-porque mis tíos y mis padres lo creen conveniente, para ser tu discípula y así convertirme en una de las mejores mortifago que hayan existido.

-bien, todo eso esta muy bien, y bueno, teóricamente esa es la razón por la que estas aquí, pero hay algo mas…

-¿algo mas?

-si, algo mas importante que todo eso que acabas de mencionar, la verdadera razón por la cual estas aquí.

-ya déjate de rodeos, solo dime de que se trata.

En ese instante Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y tomo su barita, Darla no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, temía que su falta de respeto la hiciera merecedora de otra _CRUCIATUS_ o algo peor.

Voldemort contemplo a la niña y después fijo su mirada en su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía una fotografía de Rodholphus Lestrange, el "padre" de Darla, entonces dirigió una llamarada hacia la fotografía, convirtiéndola en cenizas en solo un segundo.

-¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO! NUNCA VOY A PERDONARTE ESO, EL ES MI PADRE Y NO TE PERMITO…

-ese es el problema, el que creas erróneamente que el es tu padre.

-no entiendo, de que hablas -Darla tenia llenos de lagrimas los ojos- el es mi padre.

-no Darla, el no es tu verdadero padre, bueno, al igual que tu, el piensa que es así, pero creo conveniente que, al menos tu, sepas la verdad, sepas cual es tu verdadero origen.

Darla no podía contener sus lágrimas, pero sobre todo, no podía creer en nada de lo que Lord Voldemort le decía, seguramente eso era un truco, algo para obligarla a que se quedara, pero no funcionaria, no pensaba permitirlo.

-si haces esto solo para que me quede, déjame advertirte que…

-¿tu advertirme? Por favor Darla, ya no sabes ni lo que dices… y deja te aclaro, esto no es ningún truco, solo intento desengañarte, un engaño iniciado por tu madre, y bueno, debo admitir, que yo me preste a este por conveniencia.

-entonces es cierto, pero… ¿quien es? -Darla no dejaba de llorar- ¿Quién es mi padre?

-sabes tu madre era muy bella de joven, muy impetuosa e inteligente, y yo como heredero de Slytheryn, no podía elegir a una mujer cualquiera como madre de mi hijo, la madre del nuevo heredero de Slytheryn, tu madre era la mujer perfecta para ser la madre de mi hijo.

-no, eso no puede ser, acaso tu propósito no es conseguir la inmortalidad… para que querías un hijo…

-eso de ser inmortal llego a mi mente después de haberte concebido, claro como yo le dije a tu madre que ya no pensaba tener un hijo, al principio me negó su embarazo, pero después, cuando ya era muy notorio, me confeso que yo era el padre de esa criatura… es decir, que yo era tu padre.

-Pero entonces… yo soy ¿tu hija?

-si, aunque nadie lo sabe, mas que tu madre y yo, bueno, y ahora tu también lo sabes. Por eso mi insistencia de que vivieras conmigo, de enseñarte, de…

En ese instante Darla se levanto e interrumpió a Lord Voldemort, se acerco a el y lo miro con una mirada llena de confusión, no esperaba nada de aquel que ahora se hacia llamar su padre.

-¿Por qué mientes?

-no te miento

-¿Por qué confesarlo hasta ahora, por que esperar?

-por conveniencia

-me mentiste acerca de mi origen

-una mentira iniciada por tu madre

-de ella lo entiendo, no quería lastimar a mi padre…

-¿en verdad crees que esos fueron sus motivos, como se ve que no la conoces

-a que te refieres

-si algo en este mundo que casi no le importa a tu madre, eso, sin duda es su matrimonio, solo se caso por que era el único hombre decente que le quedaba para "formar una familia"

-no te creo, mi madre no puede ser así…

-ella no tiene sentimientos hacia nadie, bueno, tal vez si sienta algo por ti, pero no podría asegurarlo.

-y supongo que tu tampoco los tienes, tu tampoco me quieres, solo me confesaste esto para que me quede

-me preocupo por ti¿acaso no es suficiente?

-supongo que si… ¿papa?

-sugiero que no me llames así, al menos no en publico, solo cuando estemos bajo condiciones de aislamiento, como ahora¿de acuerdo?

-por mi no hay problema… pero cual prefieres, papi, padre, papa…

-papa esta bien- dijo Lord Voldemort haciendo un gesto despreciativo, era evidente que la idea de que lo llamaran "papa" no le agradaba del todo- pero ya sabes cuales son las condiciones.

-no te preocupes papa.

-ahora, ve y guarda de nuevo tus cosas en tu habitación y baja a comer algo, supongo debes tener hambre.

-lo siento

-¿a que se debe tu disculpa?

-dijiste que no comería nada hasta que no me disculpara por mis faltas de respeto, así que lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-esta bien, ahora retirate.

Al salir Darla, Lord Voldemort volvió a encerrarse en su estudio, se sentó en su sillón favorito y se puso a meditar sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Algo era seguro, ahora no podría evitar escuchar la palabra "papa", pero al menos había conseguido lo que quería, que Darla no se fuera de su lado.

El Señor Oscuro comenzaba, poco a poco, a tomarle cariño a su hija, y el escucharla llamarlo "papa" le emocionaba, aunque trataba de reprimirse por ello.

_NO PUEDO PERMITIRME TENER ESTA CLASE DE "SENTIMIENTOS", SOY LORD VOLDEMORT, AQUEL A QUIEN TEMEN, A QUIEN LE HUYEN, AQUEL QUE NISIQUIERA SE ATREVEN A MENCIONAR, NO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN COMO YO SE ENCARIÑE CON UNA NIÑA… PERO NO ES CUALQUIER NIÑA, NO, ES MI HIJA, ESO LA HACE SUPERIOR A LOS DEMAS… PERO DE TODAS FORMAS, TENGO QUE CONTROLAR MIS EMOCIONES._


	6. VISITA INESPERADA

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6**

**VISITA INESPERADA

* * *

**

_Nuevamente solo_

_Darla no volverá, nuevamente estoy solo, sin amigos…_

_Pero no debo llorar, al contrario, debo guardar un buen recuerdo de ella_

_Ella ha sido mi amiga y lo será por siempre._

Harry Potter llego a casa de los Dursley, cerro la puerta, se limpio los zapatos y corrió a encerrarse en la alacena, habian pasado ya dos dias desde la partida de su amiga Darla, pero para Harry era como si hubiera sido hoy, al parecer le seria muy difícil superar esta etapa.

_Toc toc toc_

-¿estas ahí niño? Contéstame –Petunia Dursley tocaba, mas bien, intentaba tirar la puerta de la alacena- trajiste mi encargo ¡responde!

-si, si lo traje tia –Harry secaba sus ojos lo mas rapido que le era posible- ahora te lo doy

-deprisa, pero quien te has creido, por que no me lo llevaste en cuanto entraste, eres un…

-aquí esta –Harry se asomo por la puerta y le entrego a su tia un pequeño paquete- disculpa, yo…

-no importa –Petunia le arranco el paquete de las manos al niño y se fue, sin comentar una sola palabra sobre los enrojecidos ojos de Harry- cambiate de ropa y ve a limpiar el jardin¡esta hecho un asco!

Definitivamente esta era una muestra mas de el poco interes de los Dursley sobre Harry, pero que podia hacer Harry el respecto, NADA, no podia huir, no tenia a donde ir, pero esto era realmente insoportable, últimamente, desde la partida de Darla, los comentarios y el desinteres de sus tios lo afectaban como nunca lo habian hecho.

Era otro día, hora de ir a la escuela, cuando de pronto Harry recordó algo:

_NO ESTOY SOLO ¡SIRIUS!_

Asi es, Harry no estaba solo, no ahora que sabia que tenia un padrino llamado Sirius Black, seguramente el lo llevaría a un lugar mejor para vivir, si no ¿porque habría ido a presentarse con el?

En fin, Harry se fue a la escuela un poco más animado y con la esperanza de que su padrino lo ayudara, tanta era su emoción que no se percato de que alguien lo observaba.

Esa persona traía puesta una gabardina negra y no dejaba de observar a Harry con sus ojos azules, pero no lo siguió, no, permaneció en la acera de enfrente de la casa de los Dursley, como si esperara algo, o tal vez a alguien. De pronto el tío de Harry, Vernon Dursley, salio de su casa vestido con todos sus moños, al parecer se dirigía a una de sus aburridas reuniones con sus socios, tal vez había surgido algún asunto muy importante que no podia esperar. Vernon tenia que caminar un poco para poder tomar un taxi, pues su automóvil misteriosamente se había averiado al día anterior.

-buenos dias señor –el hombre de la gabardina había seguido unos cuantos pasos a Vernon Dursley- ¿podría permitirme un poco de su valioso tiempo?

- claro, buen hombre –tío Vernon se quedo un tanto impresionado por el aspecto de aquel hombre de ojos azules y cabellera rubia- en que puedo ayudarle

El extraño hombre cruzo la calle y se acerco a Vernon.

- solo quédese quieto – en ese momento Lucius Malfoy saco su varita de el bolsillo de su gabardina- _IMPERIUS_

Vernon Dursley se quedo como congelado ante aquel hombre, entonces Lucius se puso a trabajar en la misión que le había encargado su señor oscuro, la cual consistía en averiguar cual era el tipo de vida que llevaba, exactamente, Harry Potter.

Tío Vernon tomo su taxi, pero no podia recordar exactamente como había llegado a la esquina donde lo había tomado.

En cuanto a Lucius Malfoy, se dirigió de inmediato a la casa del señor oscuro, para informarlo de la situación de Harry Potter.

_Pasa Lucius, dime como te fue en tu misión._

-bien señor, ese muggle me dijo todo sin poner la menor resistencia –Lucius se sentía soñado de por fin haber cumplido satisfactoriamente una misión- y oréame, le interesara mucho saber como vive ese niño.

-pues entonces que esperas, dímelo con detalle –los ojos del señor oscuro brillaron diabólicamente- quiero saberlo todo.

- pues¿como empezar? En fin, el chico no es apreciado por sus tios, al contrario, si pudieran deshacerse de el serian mucho mas felices, ellos están concientes de que es un mago, pero no le han dicho una sola palabra, ni siquiera sabe con exactitud como se hizo esa cicatriz de la frente, mucho menos que usted, señor, mato a sus padres…

-eso ya lo se, crees que Darla no le saco toda esa información al niño, dime algo que no sepa.

-disculpe señor –un sudor frió recorrió la espalda de el mortifago- pues, el niño es maltratado, es forzado a realizar trabajos, como decirlo… no aptos para niños, como lo son la limpieza de todo el jardin, la comida, la limpieza de la casa… y además ni siquiera goza de una habitación para el, duerme en una alacena bajo las escaleras, no tiene amigos, como mi sobrina le habrá informado, no se le permite salir mas que a la escuela y algunos encargos y…

-suficiente, no necesito saber mas –una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del señor oscuro- con esa información es suficiente, puedes retirarte, pero antes necesito que llames a alguien.

Por la tarde, una mujer, perteneciente a los mortifagos del señor oscuro, se presento en la oficina de Lord Voldemort.

-me llamo señor

-si, pasa, toma asiento

-gracias, dígame¿en que puedo servirle? –aquella mujer llevaba prácticamente cubierto el rostro con su capa, pero entre la sombra unos bellos y destellantes ojos azules se asomaban- se me informo que era algo urgente.

-y lo es, necesito que te encargues del asunto Harry Potter, que sabes es de suma importancia.

-haré todo lo que me pida.

-muy bien, entonces presta atención Alexia…

Al día siguiente, la mujer permanecía frente a la casa de los Dursley y siguió a Harry a todas partes, como investigando sus actividades, todos sus movimientos.

Era como si sus pies no tocaran el piso, en ningún momento Harry se percato de su presencia, a pesar de su gran habilidad para sentir o presentir las cosas, con esta mujer era distinto.

Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de esta extraña mujer cuando pro "accidente" choco con ella cuando se dirigía de regreso a casa.

-disculpe, no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí –Harry estaba realmente apenado- no fue mi intención

-que chico tan dulce –la mujer traía puesto un extraño sombrero que le hacia sombra en el rostro- no te preocupes, en realidad fue mi culpa

-¿perdón? –Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse por que le decía eso esa mujer- ¿como dice?

-si, yo fui la que no se fijo, y con mucha razón, quien no querría chocar con un niño tan agradable como tu.

-gracias –Harry se sentía realmente apenado- yo…

-no, no tienes que decirme nada, bueno, no te quito mas tu tiempo –entonces, poco a poco, la misteriosa dama se acerco al rostro de Harry y lo beso en la mejilla- cuídate

-gracias

Eso si que fue extraño, Harry nunca había recibido una muestra de cariño como esa, pero no pudo evitar sentir como si ya conociera a esa persona, como si esos labios ya hubieran hecho contacto con sus mejillas anteriormente.

-debe ser mi imaginación –pensó Harry y se apresuro para ir a casa.

Lejos del numero 4 de Privet Drive, en una modesta casa, se libraba una batalla que no sabría como definir, uno de los contrincantes era un tanto impulsivo, mientras que el otro, era todo lo contrario, la tranquilidad andante.

-pienso que no fue correcto lo que hiciste Sirius –Albus Dumbledore, estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, y miraba serenamente a Sirius- creo que Harry aun no estaba listo para saber que tú eras su padrino.

-no se da cuenta, Voldemort lo estaba monitoreando a través de esa niña, planea algo, estoy seguro –Sirius ya no parecía tan convencido de haber hecho lo correcto- y yo solo actué asi, pues… por que creí que era la única forma de alejarlo de ella.

-no niego que esa niña era una espía de Voldemort, pero creo que debiste planear mejor tus movimientos, me sorprende que un auror como tu se deje llevar por sus impulsos –Albus Dumbledore acababa de dar un golpe justo al corazón a su adversario- debes de pensar antes de actuar, pero debes hacerlo con cabeza fría.

-¡SI, ADMITO QUE NO LO PENSE MUCHO, BUENO, DE HECHO SOLO ACTUE, NO LO PENSE! –Sirius estaba a punto de comenzar su negociación con Dumbledore- pero, dígame, no cree que es un error permitir que Harry permanezca ahí, es decir, creo que estaría más seguro entre nosotros.

-yo no estaría tan seguro –Dumbledore conservaba la calma, mientras que Sirius estaba hecho un manojo de nervios- cuando, lamentablemente, James y Lily fueron atacados se encontraban entre nosotros, y eso no les brindo protección alguna.

-¡PERO, LOS DURSLEY NO PROTEGERÍAN A HARRY AUNQUE LES PAGARAMOS, ELLOS LO ENTREGARIAN CON TAL DE SALVAR SU ASQUEROSO PELLEJO!

-modera tu lenguaje Sirius

- lo siento mucho, pero no puedo expresarme bien de seres como ellos –Sirius quería desesperadamente convencer a Dumbledore de llevar a Harry con el al mundo mágico- vamos, no puede pensar que esta mejor con ellos.

-admito que no esta mejor con ellos, pero desafortunadamente, es el sitio mas seguro para el –Dumbledore se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro su corazón se hacia pedazos al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a Harry- recuerda que Petunia Dursley es la única que puede brindarle protección a través de su sangre a Harry.

-pero¿Qué tal si escondemos a Harry en un lugar protegido por algún hechizo? Usted podría hacer el hechizo, seria el guardián del lugar, nadie le sacaría la información sobre el paradero de Harry –Sirius se sereno y cambio el tono de su voz a uno mas agresivo- no ocurriría lo mismo que con Peter

-tal vez tengas razón Sirius, estoy de acuerdo, esa es una gran idea.

-¿Cómo dice? –Remus Lupin estaba sentado escuchando la conversación, cuando el comentario de Dumbledore lo dejo helado- ¿le esta dando la razón a Sirius?

-Asi es Remus, creo que ya hemos permitido muchas injusticias hacia Harry

-déjenme comprender –Remus lucia algo pálido- ¿piensan mantener a Harry escondido en una casa completamente aislado del mundo por 3 años, hasta que pueda entrar a Hogwarts?

-exacto –Sirius se sentía mas seguro de si al ver que Dumbledore lo apoyaba- es lo único que podemos hacer

-es lo mas sano y seguro –reafirmo Dumbledore- no pienso permitir que Harry siga sufriendo, ahora que lo pienso, es lo que debimos hacer desde un principio

-Pero¿Qué hay sobre eso de que solo Petunia podia darle protección?

-admito que eso es verdad, pero si mantenemos oculto a Harry también podremos protegerlo, al menos, hasta que ingrese a Hogwarts –Dumbledore no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas que se perdieron entre el espesor de su barba- es lo menos que puedo hacer por el, ahora que me doy cuenta que en mi afán por protegerlo solo le hice daño.

-¡ENTONCES NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO, VAMOS POR EL!

-no te precipites Sirius –Dumbledore bajo de su nube a Sirius- recuerda que Harry no sabe nada sobre el mundo mágico, hay que planear la forma de decirle todo, sin que piense que hemos perdido la razón.

-pues hagamos planes de inmediato –Sirius estaba desesperado- ¡deprisa!

La mañana siguiente, Harry Potter se despertó con el mismo animo de siempre, jamás se imaginaria que ese día cambiaria su vida, para bien o para mal.

Al salir de casa, Harry se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado estaba esperándolo en la esquina, cuatro casas mas adelante.

-hola –Harry se acerco y por fin pudo ver el rostro de aquella mujer- no sabia que vivía por aquí

-es por que no vivo aquí –la mujer le dedico una sonrisa a Harry- solo vine a verte

-en serio, bueno, es extraño –Harry no podia evitar sentir que antes ya había estado cerca de ella, aparte del día anterior- ¿nos conocemos? Tengo esa impresión

-no creo que me recuerdes, eras solo un bebe –la mujer se quito el sombrero que llevaba puesto- mi nombre es Alexia, tus padres y yo éramos buenos amigos

-¡CONOCISTE A MIS PADRES! Dime, de casualidad conoces también a Sirius, lo he querido contactar

-bueno, yo… -Alexia se puso un tanto nerviosa cuando Harry menciono a Sirius- no, no lo recuerdo.

-que lastima, quería saber de el

-pero, hablemos de otra cosa –Alexia tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos con ternura- Harry hay algo importante que debes saber.

-si, te escucho

-Harry, tu, al igual que yo, perteneces a una sociedad totalmente diferente

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que tu y yo, somos diferentes –entonces Alexia tomo las manos de Harry entre las suyas- tu y yo llevamos magia en nuestro interior

-¿magia? –Harry se sorprendió de aquellas palabras- pero, la magia no existe, solo son charlatanerías

-no Harry, la magia existe, asi como tu y yo la poseemos

-los siento, pero me es difícil creer eso, además ya debo irme a la escuela

-espera, no te vayas, es importante que comprendas –Alexia detuvo a Harry por el brazo- tus padres también eras magos, Harry puedo probar lo que digo si asi lo deseas.

-pues me gustaría ver eso –Harry se impacientaba, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela- si, bien, vamos a un lugar donde no nos vean.

Entonces Alexia se llevo a Harry a un lugar más seguro, sin tantos testigos, lo cual hizo por medio de un portkey, lo cual comprobó a Harry que tal vez estaba equivocado.

-¿Qué fue eso, como llegamos aquí? –Harry estaba muy sorprendido- ¿fue magia?

-si, y puedo hacer otros conjuros si asi lo deseas

-puedes hacer lo que gustes? O tienes limitaciones

-para mi no hay limitaciones

-y dices que yo también puedo hacer eso¿pero como podría?

-¿nunca has tenido accidentes inexplicables?

En ese momento Harry recordó el pequeño incendio en la cocina, producto de una broma de su primo y el accidente de automóvil, donde casi es arrollado.

-si, pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación

-no es asi, tu eres un mago, solo que necesitas entrenamiento –entonces Alexia le tendió la mano a Harry- y yo conozco al mejor de los maestros, el puede ayudarte.

-me encantaría ir –Harry se sentía tan emocionado, no solo por descubrir que era especial, si no porque esto significaba por fin abandonar a los Dursley- lo mas pronto posible.

-asi sera –un brillo lleno de malicia se percibia en los ojos de Alexia- partamos entonces…

* * *

GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA. 


	7. REENCUENTRO

**RINVIO DA VIVERE**

**CAPITULO 7**

**REENCUENTRO**

Sirius Black se dirigía, acompañado de su inseparable amigo, Remus Lupin y el respetable Albus Dumbledore, hacia la vivienda de los Dursley, ubicada en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Al llegar a la acera de enfrente una gran emoción lleno el corazón de los tres hombres, por fin Harry Potter iba a ser liberado de sus tíos, pero ellos nunca se imaginaron el escenario que encontrarían.

Justo al verlos, la señora Figg, vecina de los Dursley (y guardián en cierta forma de Harry), salio corriendo de su casa gritando desesperadamente.

-OH! Albus, Sirius, Remus, algo malo ocurrió, ella se lo llevo… -la señora Figg no podía coordinar sus pensamientos- ella, se lo llevo con un portkey… no se adonde.

-pero de que hablas Figgi –Dumbledore trato de calmarla- tranquila, dinos con calma¿Qué ocurre?

-ella volvió, lo vigilo por un par de días… pero no los localice a tiempo –la señora Figg trataba de controlarse lo mas que le era posible- se lo llevo esta mañana… trate de seguirlos, pero ella tenia un portkey.

-¿de quien habla?... ¿Quién es ella? –Lupin temía lo peor- ¿se llevo a Harry?

-si, se llevo al chico –Figg no pudo evitar llorar- no se donde.

-¿pero quien? –Sirius estaba muy nervioso- ¿Quién fue?

-A… A… Alexia

-¿Cómo? –Sirius se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre- ¿Alexia¿Esta segura?

-si, era ella, al principio no la reconocí, pero cuando se quito el sombrero no me quedo la menor duda

-no puede ser… ¿Alexia de vuelta? –Dumbledore también se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el nombre de su desaparecida sobrina- no es posible, eso quiere decir que Voldemort tiene a Harry.

-NO PUEDE SER¿POR QUÉ JUSTO CUANDO NOS DECIDIMOS A VENIR POR EL¿POR QUÉ? –Sirius estaba a punto de llorar- ¡NO DEBIMOS ESPERAR, DEBIMOS VENIR ANTES!

-de nada sirve lamentarse –Dumbledore hablo de forma serena- como lo dije antes, debemos pensar con cabeza fría, ahora lo importante es localizar a Alexia y sobretodo a Harry, antes de que algo malo ocurra.

-si, Dumbledore tiene razón Sirius –Lupin también estaba sorprendido, pero prefirió conservar la calma- ahora lo importante es encontrar a Harry.

-Voldemort si que sabe jugar sucio –Sirius apretaba con fuerza sus puños- enviar a la sobrina de Dumbledore, sabe que no nos atreveríamos a dañarla, en especial yo, pero juro que si le hace algo a Harry… ¡ME OLIDARE DE TODO LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ SENTI POR ELLA Y VOY A…!

-tranquilo –interrumpio Lupin, y tomo por los hombros a su amigo- veras que recuperaremos a Harry sano y salvo, y también rescataremos a Alexia… no perdamos las esperanzas.

Sirius aun recordaba ese día con rencor, el día en que Voldemort le arranco lo mas importante para el, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo, no pensaba permitir que se llevara a Harry también.

La búsqueda de Harry Potter fue exhaustiva, todos los aurores pusieron su mejor esfuerzo en ello, no solo por tratarse de Harry Potter, _EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ_, si no porque todos habían conocido a James y Lily, dos de los mejores compañeros que habian tenido y sentían que les debían el proteger a su hijo.

No fue sencillo, pero los del ministerio agradecieron el que Lord Voldemort hubiera usado un portkey en vez de ordenar que se llevaran a Harry por medio de la 'Aparicion'.

Pronto se localizo el punto que tenia por destino el portkey, y de inmediato una comisión, liderada por Sirius y Remus, lo mejor de lo mejor en aurores, salio al rescate. Al parecer Voldemort no fue tan tonto como para poner de destino en el portkey su guarida, en vez de eso, puso un alejado suburbio muggle, donde planeaba mantener escondido a Harry un par de días antes de llevárlo a su destino final.

Al enterarse, por medio de sus contactos en el ministerio de magia, de la búsqueda del niño Potter, Lord Voldemort decidió adelantar el traslado de Harry a ese destino final.

Frank Redluke, un auror que formaba parte de la mision, alcanzo a Sirius para darle un informe breve de los registros que se estaban efectuando en todo el vecindario.

-¿Qué ocurre Redluke? –Sirius se dio cuenta de que su compañero lo seguia- ¿ya encontraron algo¿Los encontraron?

-dejalo que hable –Lupin miraba desesperado a Sirius- dinos Redluke

-si, bueno, no los hemos encontrado, pero hay un par de casas que presentan signos de haber sido usadas por magos, lo cual nos lleva a que se han estado moviendo por todo el vecindario.

-demonios –Sirius lanzo un golpe al aire- lo mas seguro es que ya se hayan ido de aquí.

-no lo creo señor, vera, en la ultima casa que registramos encontramos a los muggles que la habitan normalmente –Redluke era un auror conciso, solo trabajo, nada de charla- se encontraban atados en el sotano de la vivienda, obviamente, habian sido aturdidos, pero no presentaban rastros de haber sido torturados con alguna maldición.

-¿pudieron interrogarlos? –Lupin observaba como todos los aurores se dividian el trabajo para registrar lo mas rapido posible el vecindario entero.

-si, señor, pero lo unico que recordaban era que una chica con una capa negra habia tocado a su puerta, al abrile la puerta, pudieron divisar al niño, un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, el cual tenia unos "ojos verdes impresionantes", como lo dijo la señora muggle –Redluke comenzaba a jadear, le costaba un poco hablar y caminar al mismo tiempo- la mujer 'intrusa' no dijo nada, solo saco una extraña vara de madera de su bolsillo y dijo algo que no comprendio, y eso fue todo lo que logro recordar la testigo.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo ocurrio eso?

-sucedió anoche, lo que nos hace pensar que aun estan cerca de aquí.

-pues, debemos darnos prisa, debemos registrar todo el lugar y sus alrededores, no dejen de registrar ninguna viviend…

-¡LOS ENCONTRE, ES EL CHICO POTTER! –interrumpio un auror que acababa de ver a Harry correr por una de las calles del vecindario.

-¡VAMOS, TRAS ELLOS! –Sirius ordeno a todos los aurores- ¡RECUERDEN, LA PRIORIDAD ES EL NIÑO!

Al intentar buscar un lugar adecuado para desaparecer con Harry, Alexia fue descubierta por tres aurores que intentaban acorralarla.

-¿Por qué nos persiguen, quienes son? –Harry estaba muy asustado- ¡VAYANSE, NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO!

-necesitamos un lugar tranquilo –Alexia necesitaba concentrarse para hacer la 'aparicion' y en ese ambiente de persecución eso no podria ser posible- ¡CORRE HARRY!

-¡ALEXIA! Que rayos crees que haces, entrégame a Harry –Sirius sentía que se le entrecortaba la voz al ver a Alexia- solo entrégame al niño y te dejare ir.

-¿Sirius? –Harry reconocio de inmediato la voz de su padrino- ¡SIRIUS¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

-¡SILENCIO¡NO VES QUE NOS PERSIGUE! –Alexia habia perdido toda la amabilidad hacia Harry y tiraba violentamente de su brazo derecho, hasta el punto de causarle dolor- ¡NO LO LLAMES!

-¿de que hablas¡EL ES MI PADRINO, JAMAS ME HARIA DAÑO! –Harry se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, las intenciones de Alexia no eran buenas- ¡SUELTAME!

-¿dejarte ir? No seas ridículo –Alexia no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera librarse de los aurores- ¿Cómo pretendes que voy a decirle a mi maestro que te entregue a estos extraños?

-por favor Alexia¡REACCIONA! En verdad, no puede ser que no me recuerdes –Sirius contuvo un par de lagrimas- solo deja libre a Harry.

Alexia se vio acorralada por 10 aurores entre los que se encontraban Sirius, Lupin y Amada Teslan, una de las mejores amigas de Alexia en sus años de escuela.

-Alexia, amiga, rindete, no tienes salida –Amada trato de razonar con su antigua amiga- no queremos lastimarte, ademas, tu no eres asi, tu solias ser la mejor amiga que yo tenia.

-pues… no, no recuerdo nada de eso –Alexia no dejaba de tener una expresión diabólica mientras hablaba- y de haber sido así, ya deberías de haberte olvidado de eso.

-¡NO PUEDES LLEVAR A HARRY ANTE VOLDEMORT! SABES QUE LO MATARA –Sirius trataba de encontrar con la mirada los ojos de Alexia, pero no tenia mucho éxito- por favor.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR ASI A MI SEÑOR? TU NO ERES NADA A COMPARACION DE EL –Alexia no podía creer la irreverencia de ese auror- ¡NO VALES NADA!

-Alexia, por favor –Amada no podia creer en lo que se habia convertido su amiga, mas bien, en lo que la habian convertido- ¡EL NO ES TU SEÑOR!

-¿en verdad crees que me importa lo que le pase a este niño, piensas eso? -Alexia no pudo evitar reírse –no sean ridículos, no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que le ocurra a este niño.

-¿pero como puedes hablar así? Lily era tu mejor amiga –Amada se estaba enfadando mas y mas- ¿Cómo puedes sacrificar de esa forma a su hijo?

-ya deja de molestarme, no tengo tiempo para insectos como ustedes.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Alexia solo estaba haciendo tiempo, mientras fingia discutir con los aurores, Alexia se habia concentrado lo suficiente y habia abrazado con fuerza a Harry, todo estaba listo para irse victoriosa.

Escondido en un pequeño lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cuando se perdio de vista, Remus Lupin escuchaba la conversación de los aurores y Alexia, pero al ver que Alexia tenia a Harry fuertemente abrazado sintió un miedo terrible, se decidio a salir y evitar que Alexia se llevara a Harry, a lo que el consideraba, una muerte segura.

-¡HARRY! –Lupin habia salido de la nada y tomo la mano de Harry.

-no te muevas niño –Alexia veía con gran desprecio a Sirius- no te atrevas a… ¡NO!

Alexia se dio cuenta de que Remus habia jalado a Harry, y ademas, le habia arrebatado al niño de entre los brazos, pero ya era muy tarde, ya habia comenzado a desaparecer.

-Harry, quédate quieto, tranquilo –Lupin abrazaba a Harry mientras veian como Alexia desaparecia- todo esta bien, tranquilo.

-tengo miedo, Sirius, yo…

-tranquilo –Sirius se acerco a Harry y lo tomo entre sus brazos- ¡HARRY, MI MUCHACHO!

-tuve miedo –Harry estaba llorando desconsoladamente- ¡SIRIUS PROMETEME QUE ME CUIDARAS¡QUE NADIE VA A LASTIMARME, ELLA QUERIA MATARME! ELLA ERA MALA…

-ya paso –Remus consolaba a Harry una vez que Sirius lo habia soltado- todo va a estar muy bien.

-gracias –Harry se dirigio a Remus Lupin, después de mucho tiempo, con sus ojos rojos por el llanto- usted me ayudo a safarme de ella.

-bueno, Harry, debes saber que yo haria eso y mucho mas, me atrevo a decir que mucho mas que Sirius –Lupin decia estas palabras con un tono de burla mientras miraba de reojo a Sirius, tratando de romper el hielo- sabes, tu padre tambien fue mi amigo.

-guau, veo que mi padre tenia muchos amigos –Harry ya se veia mas tranquilo- pero, creo que no se cual es su nombre.

-JA! Y dices que yo soy el distraido –Sirius se burlaba de Lupin- veras Harry, el es mi amigo y compañero… Remus Lupin, que como ya te decia, tambien fue amigo de James, pero yo era mucho mas amigo de el que Remus.

-o vamos, solo porque yo no aprobaba todas las travesuras de James.

-eso no tiene nada que ver –Sirius trataba de no alzar su voz- yo a veces discrepaba con el sobre algunas cosas, pero eso no era impedimento para que nos llevaramos de maravilla.

-si, pero esas cosas se reducen a golosinas, postres favoritos, ropa para invierno, color favorito, entre otras tonterias.

-oye, no es mi culpa que tu y el no se llevaran tan bien.

-tu siempre con disculpas tontas, no te estoy reclamando nada, solo fue un comentario al aire, algo sin significado alguno, solo era para romper el hielo con el niño.

-¿en verdad?

-¡SI!

-pues, en ese caso, creo que soy yo el que te debe una disculpa

-no, no es necesario, dejalo asi.

-cuando dices dejalo asi, significa que estas molesto, lo que me lleva a pensar que desear recibir una disculpa.

-pues tus conclusiones son erroneas, no deseo recibir disculpa alguna.

-no mientas, vamos solo es un simple LO SIENTO.

-esta bien, disculpa aceptada- dijo Lupin a regañadientes

-¡cielos! Esperabas algo mas, tu tono me lo indica.

-ya dejalo de ese tamaño –Lupin se habia acordado de que no estaban solos al escuchar la risa incontenible de Harry.

-me da gusto ver que se llevan bien –Harry se reia a carcajadas de el pleito de Sirius con Lupin- pero, Sirius –Harry sintio un hueco en el estomago- ¿Qué pasara ahora, tendre que volver con mis tios? No creo que esten contentos después de mi ausencia estos dias.

-¿Qué? –Sirius paro en seco de reir con Lupin- ¿tus tios? NO, CLARO QUE NO, vendras con migo, bueno, con nosotros –corrigio al recibir un pellizco de Lupin- ya no volveras con tus tios, viviras con nosotros.

-¿DE VERDAD¿NO ME MIENTES? GRACIAS –la emocion no cabia dentro del pequeño Harry- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y adonde iremos ahora¿Dónde viven ustedes?

-bueno, vivimos en Londres, pero primero te llevaremos a dar una vuelta al mundo magico.

-entonces¿es cierto, yo soy un mago –dijo Harry recordando las palbras de Alexia- la mujer con la que estaba me lo dijo.

-si Harry, al igual que nosotros, tu eres un mago –afrimaron los dos aurores.

-ya veo, me da gusto que ustedes sean como yo

-¿y eso por que Harry? –dijo Lupin muy intrigado

-por que a ustedes si podre contarles de mis accidentes sin tener que inventar excusas tontas, que por lo general, me llevan a lios mayores.

-pues olvidate de eso –Sirius abraso a Harry con fuerza- de ahora en adelante seras libre de hacer fuego y esas cosas cuantas veces quieras, la vida sera una fiesta.

-¿fuego?...¿como sabes que incendie la cocina? Bueno, mas bien apague el incendio antes de que apareciera –Harry sabia que su padrino lo vigilaba, el se lo habia confesado en su primer encuentro, pero no sabia que tanto sabia de sus actividades cotidianas.

-ejem… Sirius no exageres, Harry tiene que aprender a ser responsable, y no creo que el ser libre de crear incendios le ayude en mucho –Lupin habia hablado con voz firme y muy seria.

-tu problema es que te tomas las cosas muy en serio, solo era un comentario sin sentido.

-pues…sabes, tu problema es que tomas todo a la ligera –Lupin miraba a Harry que se entretenia mucho de verlos discutir- dejemonos de charla inútil, vamonos de una vez¿supongo que tendras hambre Harry?

-si, mucha

-yo tambien –Sirius alzo la mano enérgicamente- ¡REMUS INVITA!

-oH! vaya, que remedio.

Harry fue llevado a un tour por el callejón Diagon, donde Sirius y Remus le compraron de todo, desde golosinas hasta ropa, pero al pasar por una enorme tienda de libros Harry se acordo de la escuela.

-¿a que escuela me llevaran? Supongo que me llevaran auna y que tenemos que comprar libros…

-¿libros? No Harry, todavía no –respondio Sirius- aquí en el mundo magico la escuela comienza a los 11 años.

-¡HASTA LOS ONCE!

-si, asi es –Remus se unia a la platica- hasta los once, asi que ahora solo disfruta de tu estadia en el mundo magico, claro, se que tienes una gran aficion por leer libros, asi que si lo deseas podemos prestarte algunos libros para que pases tus ratos libres.

-¿libros? –repitio Sirius- Remus, deja que pase su tiempo libre de formas mas agradables, no lo sofoques desde tan pequeño con conocimientos que aun no va a ocupar.

-bueno, si el desea leer algo o que le responda una pregunta, no podemos negarle el derecho de cultivarse.

-pero el no es un vegetal que necesite cultivarse –Sirius dijo en tono firme.

-sabes a que me refiero –respondio Lupin un tanto exasperado- deja de hacer comentarios sin sentido.

-pero solo fue una broma para entretenerlo –dijo Sirius señalando a Harry con su pulgar, el niño no podia contener la risa- pero tu siempre tan serio.

-disculpame, no pense que estuvieran bromeando

-si, claro

-ya me disculpe

-no es suficiente

-¿acaso deseas algo mas? –Lupin miro sorprendido a Sirius- ¡ACABO DE INVITARTE LA COMIDA!

Después de su primer paseo por el mundo magico, Harry fue llevado a una casa protegida por Albus Dumbledore, con quien se entrevistaria esa misma noche, algo que ignoraba totalmente.

-buenas noches Harry, gusto en verte de nuevo.

-buenas noches, señor –respondio Harry al ver al viejo mago entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿pero, porque me llamas así? ya se, seguramente tu distraído padrino no te dijo que yo vendría –Dumbledore comenzó a reír, pero después se dispuso a presentarse- mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, gusto en verte.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter –Harry estrecho fuertemente la mano de aquel amable hombre.

-si, lo se –dijo tiernamente Dumbledore- eres un tanto popular en el mundo magico, como supongo te diste cuenta en tu paseo por el callejon Diagon.

-si, asi fue –Harry recordo a toda esa gente tratando de estrechar su mano- pero, creo que no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, y me temo que asi ha sido.

-sorprendente, pero que buena memoria –murmuro Dumbledore- eso es porque cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, fue cuando tu eras un bebe, solo tenias un año

-ahora entiendo, disculpe, pero quiero preguntarle algo.

-pregunta lo que gustes

-¿Cómo es mas apropiado que lo llame?

-puedes llamarme como tu gustes… creo que señor no esta tan mal después de todo, sabes, pero si lo prefieres tambien puedes llamarme profesor.

-¿profesor¡usted es profesor en la escuela de magos que mencionaron Lupin y Sirius!

-si, asi es… espero verte ahí cuando cumplas los once años

-pero claro que estare –dijo con emoción Harry- no me lo perderia

-veo que te gusta la escuela, eso es bueno

-Lupin dice que lo herede de mi madre

-puede ser de cualquiera de los dos –dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore- tu padre era tambien un buen estudiante, un tanto inquieto, pero bueno.

-a mi me gusta leer mucho, pero dice Sirius que mi padre lo aborrecia.

-pues si, un poco, no a todos nos gusta mucho la lectura –Dumbledore tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, nunca se iamgino que Harry seria un niño tan abierto, muy contrario a lo que Sirius relataba en sus reportes sobre la estancia del pequeño en casa de los Dursley- supongo que depende de los que estemos leyendo.

-si, a mi no me gusta mucho la historia, porque me es complicado recordar tantas cosas.

-vaya, vaya –Dumbledore miro directo a los ojos a Harry- que lastima, considero que historia es la asignatura que mas debiera de interesarte.

-¿Por qué?

-lo sabras a su tiempo, bueno, creo que es tarde, ya nos veremos en otras ocasiones, por ahora es hora de despedirnos.

Pero antes de que Dumbledore pudiera dar un solo paso, Harry se apresuro a preguntarle algo que le inquietaba mucho.

-señor ¿Quién era la mujer que me saco de casa de mis tíos? Sirius no ha querido responderme esa pregunta

-veras Harry, ella es mi sobrina, es hija de mi difunto hermano y desde pequeña ha sido para mi como una hija –Dumbledore miro a Harry y supo que deseaba mas información- ya sabrás a su debido tiempo mas sobre ella.

-pero, ella no parecia amable –Harry se sentia confundido por la gran diferencia entre Dumbledore y Alexia- no era mable como usted, al contrario, ella queria matarme, lo dijo.

-si, bueno… –Dumbledore se acomodo sus gafas de media luna- supongo que actua contra su voluntad, ella fue amiga de tu madre, te adoraba, no veo ninguna otra razon por la cual cambiara tanto de actitud.

-pero ¿Qué quiere decir con que la obligan¿Quién? –Harry no podia creer lo que escuchaba- eso no es posible

-en el mundo magico, prácticamente todo es posible, Harry.

Y con estas palabras, Dumbledore se giro y salio de la habitación de Harry, no sin antes desearle que pasara una buena noche.


	8. CORAZON TRAICIONERO

**_DISCULPAS_**

**_UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA... LA ESCUELA NO ME HA DEJADO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA NADA, PERO AQUI ESTA...ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO._**

**_SALUDOS PARA BLACKWELL, YA PUBLICA AMIGA MIA, TU PUBLICO SE IMPACIENTA, SE QUE LA ESCUELA TMB T ESTA QUITANDOMUCHO TIEMPO (IGUAL QUE YO, TU LO SABES) PERO HAS EL ESFUERZO, VALE?_**

**

* * *

**

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8**

**CORAZON TRAICIONERO

* * *

**

Alexia por fin había aparecido en la guarida de los mortifagos, pero no tendría una gran bienvenida como había planeado, todo lo contrario, su señor, Lord Voldemort ya la esperaba sentado en su enorme sillón de terciopelo verde, con grabados de serpientes.

-tardaste mucho –le dijo inmediatamente Voldemort sin dejar que se le pasara la extraña sensación que queda después de aparecerse- pero que significa… ¿Dónde esta?

-yo… disculpe, tuve un gran contratiempo, yo… -pero Voldemort no dejo que Alexia terminara de hablar.

-te hice una pregunta –sus ojos centelleaban, era evidente que el señor oscuro no estaba muy contento- ¿Dónde esta?

-bueno… yo puedo explicarlo –Alexia miraba a todos lados menos a los ojos de su señor- vera…

-no me hagas repetir la pregunta –dijo cortante Lord Voldemort

-esta con los aurores –respondió Alexia, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

-pero que fantástico, le entregaste mi presa a mis enemigos.

-no fue mi intención, ellos me tenían rodeada… no podía concentrarme en medio de todo ese alboroto, yo…

-deseabas verlo –murmuro Lord Voldemort- NUNCA FUE TU INTENCION TRAERLO ANTE MI, SIEMPRE BUSCASTE DARSELO A LOS LAME BOTAS DE DUMBLEDORE.

-no… ¡NO! Eso nunca –Alexia se arrodillo frente a Voldemort- yo iba a traerlo, nunca fue mi plan entregárselos, yo luche, lo intente, pero el niño se puso de su parte…

-¡NO TE CREO! Si lo hubieras querido lo hubieras traído –el tono de voz de Voldemort paso de ser casual a un grito incontenible, su furia era mas que evidente, Alexia estaba en serios problemas- tu no necesitas de gran concentración para aparecerte… FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN TU CLASE EN APROBAR LA PRUEBA DE APARICION¡NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME CON ESE CUENTO BARATO!

Alexia estaba en problemas y nadie mejor que ella lo sabia, lo único que ignoraba era que tan graves serian las consecuencias de su error, o tal vez, sus verdaderas intenciones. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella había dudado, al momento en que trato de llevarse a Harry por primera vez, no pudo, simplemente no podía llevarlo a la guarida de los mortifagos, sabia lo que le esperaba, sabia que lo torturarían, que lo harían sufrir hasta la locura, después de todo, a nadie en ese lugar le interesaba, su muerte llegaría lo mas lejos posible, los mortifagos no podrían resistirse a destruir lenta y dolorosamente a quien hizo tanto daño a su Señor Oscuro.

Alexia no quería ser testigo de eso, mucho menos ser la que lo llevara, pero sus ordenes eran claras, tenia que llevarlo, pero no podía, no quería, el era el hijo de su mejor amiga, pero eso no importaba, ella tenia una misión, una misión que su corazón no le permitía cumplir. El conflicto dentro de ella la llevo a tomar una medida desesperada, que sabia perfectamente no funcionaria, sacarlo de la casa y buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos, era obvio que con el lugar repleto de aurores no le seria posible llegar muy lejos, pero decidió tomar el riesgo, un riesgo que pagaría muy caro.

-¿Por qué dudaste¿Acaso has vuelto a dudar de tu lealtad hacia mí? –Voldemort se calmo un poco, intento razonar con Alexia, no era sencillo- responde

-no… no mi señor

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Voldemort se levanto de su sillón y se acerco a Alexia- sabes que puedes confiarme todas tus inquietudes ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-si, mi señor

-entonces dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-no podía señor, usted… usted

-¿lo habría matado? –Completo la frase Lord Voldemort- ¿eso fue lo que te hizo dudar?

-si… si señor.

-no niego que tengo una gran inquietud sobre ese niño, una inquietud que fácilmente puede traducirse en odio, pero Alexia… -Voldemort tomo a Alexia por los hombros- es solo un niño, en verdad no me preocupa, pero si me interesa que este de nuestro lado.

-¿usted quiere tenerlo de su lado? –Alexia se sentía confundida, siempre pensó que el único objetivo con respecto a Harry Potter era matarlo- pero ¿Por qué?

-es un niño prometedor, al menos todos lo consideran así, no olvides que fue capaz de repelerme –Voldemort no soltó a Alexia en todo el rato, era como si tratara de hipnotizarla- aunque no me agrade reconocerlo, Dumbledore y yo coincidimos en algo, ese niño es especial… MUY ESPECIAL.

-disculpe señor, le falle por pensar que usted…

-no importa, se lo que pensaste, pero ya tendremos otra oportunidad.

-si… le juro que no volveré a fallar.

-puedes retirarte.

Era increíble ver como Lord Voldemort, al parecer, no había dado mucha importancia al gran error de Alexia, pero se había asegurado de cada uno de sus seguidores lo supiera, cosa que no fue de su agrado total. Esa noche Alexia recibió una visita nocturna de varios de sus compañeros mortifagos, una visita no muy agradable; el duelo duro horas y horas, Alexia no podía defenderse de todos al mismo tiempo, era un ataque masivo, una lucha bastante ventajosa para los demás. Al parecer Voldemort había decidido no hacerle daño a Alexia por su propia mano, pensó que era mejor darles ese gusto a sus mortifagos.

Una lluvia de maleficios caía sobre Alexia, algo que ni el mejor de los hechizos escudo podría repeler, la desesperación invadió a Alexia, de repente un rostro amable apareció en su mente, era el rostro de su amado tío, Albus Dumbledore, entonces Alexia recordó aquellos agradables momentos al lado de su tío, solo deseaba volver a vivirlos, se concentro y entonces, ante los ojos de 20 mortifagos, desapareció.

Así es, Alexia era más que una servidora del señor oscuro, antes de eso, ella llevaba una vida totalmente diferente.

Alexia Dumbledore, hija de Abeforth Dumbledore, hermano de Albus Dumbledore, era como una hija para el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella a cada instante, desde el día de su nacimiento, Albus la adoraba como a una hija y siempre estaba pendiente de sus más mínimas necesidades, sobretodo desde la muerte de Abeforth. Desde ese momento automáticamente Alexia paso a ser oficialmente la hija de Dumbledore, el se hizo cargo de ella siempre.

Pero Alexia tenía otras cosas que presumir, además de ser la sobrina de uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, después de Merlín. Ella tenía muchas cosas para ser la envidia de todos además de haber obtenido el primer lugar en su generación al graduarse de Hogwarts, era la dueña del corazón de uno de los alumnos mas rebeldes y apuestos que hayan pasado por esa escuela, Sirius Black.

La historia de Alexia Dumbledore y Sirius Black empieza con una discusión entre otro par similar, James Potter y Lily Evans, después de una travesura, al parecer no intencional, en contra de Severus Snape, en los primeros meses del séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

Lily y Alexia siempre fueron buenas amigas, Lily siempre le comentaba a Alexia lo mucho que le atraía James pero, no le agradaba lo molesto que podía ser con los demás, en cambio Alexia se sentía apenada de sentirse atraída por un chico tan rebelde, pero encantador, como Sirius Black, en especial, por ser la sobrina del director, así que prefería ni siquiera comentarlo con su mejor amiga.

Pero ese día, fue diferente, en vez de defender a su amiga en su ataque contra su novio, el chico Potter, Alexia defendió a James, todo en un intento por llamar la atención de su amor secreto, cosa que consiguió.

-ya déjalo Lily, solo fue un juego tonto –Alexia nunca defendía a James, por lo regular arremetía contra el, de hecho, casi siempre era ella quien le contaba a algún profesor sobre sus travesuras– además no creo que haya sido el.

-no lo defiendas Alexia –Lily estaba muy molesta- estoy segura de que fuiste tu James, me habías prometido que no lo harías mas.

-bueno, bueno –Alexia no dejo que James se defendiera en lo absoluto- en el supuesto de que James haya sido culpable, no negaras que Snape se lo busco.

-pues… mira, quizá tengas razón, pero…

-pero nada, ya no te enojes –Alexia sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius la observaba- además es tu novio, no es posible que le creas mas al insoportable de Snape que a Potter.

-en eso Alexia tiene toda la razón –Sirius decidió por fin interceder por su amigo- vamos Lily, ya nos disculpamos, no sigas molesta.

-bien, voy a creerles, después de todo Alexia y tu tienen razón Sirius –entonces Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a James y lo tomo por la mano- vamos a dar un paseo.

-errr… Alexia… gracias por defendernos –Sirius se sentía un poco apenado de hablarle a Alexia, su gran amor secreto, el cual James le aseguraba era imposible- eso fue un gran detalle.

-bueno… no fue nada –Alexia no podía evitar sentir una gran emoción, su sonrisa y nerviosismo eran evidentes a primera vista- solo creí que era injusto que los culparan.

-tu… tu crees que fuimos nosotros ¿no es verdad? –Sirius se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Alexia y se puso más nervioso- lo digo por tu sonrisa, solo nos defendiste para que ellos ya no pelearan.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no –en ese momento Alexia se puso completamente roja- no es así, yo les creo, no me reía, es solo… rayos, como me gustas –las ultimas palabras se escaparon de los labios de Alexia en forma de un murmullo.

-¿Perdón? –Sirius no podía creer lo que creía haber escuchado¿Alexia admitía que el le gustaba?- dijiste… que… ¿te gusto?

-¡que! yo, pues… -Alexia se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta- yo… bueno¡ay! Ya no puedo más –entonces miro fijamente a los irresistibles ojos de Sirius- tú me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado, desde cuarto año para ser más exactos.

Sirius se quedo helado de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que de entre todos los chicos Alexia se hubiera fijado en el.

-¡caramba! Yo, yo creí que no te agradaba en lo mas mínimo –Sirius sentía como palpitaba su corazón a mil por segundo- pues… tu, tu también me gustas, sabes.

-¿en verdad? –Alexia se emociono tanto que se lanzo hacia Sirius- ¡gracias! Yo también te adoro, como no tienes una idea, te adoro, te adoro –al mismo tiempo que decía estas palabras, Alexia llenaba de besos en la mejilla a Sirius- ¡TE ADORO!

Alexia siempre aparentaba ser una chica muy correcta, algo que no era muy cierto, ella era como cualquier otra chica, la única diferencia era que ella se sentía con el deber de comportarse debido a su relación con el director, pero ese día no hubo atadura ninguna, la verdadera Alexia surgió, algo que hizo que Sirius Black se enamorara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Desde ese día, la relación entre Alexia y Sirius fue viento en popa, claro esa misma tarde, Dumbledore le dio su consentimiento a la nueva pareja, tanto que cuando Harry nació, la emoción fue tal, que decidieron casarse ellos también, así que comenzaron los preparativos, pero seis meses después, algo ocurrió, se les notifico a los aurores de un ataque de mortifagos, de inmediato Alexia y Sirius emprendieron el viaje, junto con otros aurores, pero el resultado no fue el esperado.

Al llegar al sitio del ataque, el número de mortifagos doblada al de aurores, y otra cosa que hacia una gran diferencia, los mortifagos iban acompañados de su líder, Lord Voldemort, lo cual complico la situación aun más. El combate fue brutal, muchos de los aurores perdieron la vida en este, y Sirius Black perdió al amor de su vida.

Lord Voldemort ataco, no solo con el propósito de acabar con el mayor numero de muggles y aurores posible, también tenia en mente hacerse de un arma, o mas bien un escudo contra su enemigo, Albus Dumbledore, y eso significaba secuestrar a Alexia Dumbledore a como de lugar, pero sobretodo, obligarla a formar parte de sus filas de mortifagos, lo cual consiguió con éxito, usando su gran agilidad para las estrategias. La estrategia, en esta ocasión, consistió en que el mayor número de mortifagos se concentrara en Sirius, mientras que Voldemort se concentraría en Alexia.

Al ordenar la retirada, Voldemort se aseguro de que Sirius Black, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, lo observara mientras se marchaba, cargando a Alexia, completamente inconsciente. Al llegar a su refugio en la base de los mortifagos, Voldemort solo espero a que Alexia recobrara la conciencia, para después comentarle y proponerle pacíficamente que formara parte de sus filas.

-hola, pequeña Alexia ¿tuviste una buena siesta?

-¿Qué rayos? Donde me encuentro¿Qué paso con los demás? –Alexia no entendía por que se encontraba completamente rodeada de mortifagos y en un lugar desconocido, lo único que pensó fue en buscar su varita, la cual no estaba- que… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-pues veras… quiero proponerte un trato –Voldemort sonreía endemoniadamente- es muy sencillo, solo quiero que te unas a mi, tu sabes, que seas una de mis mortifagos.

-¿pero que rayos dices¿Acaso perdiste la razón? –Alexia estaba horrorizada de solo pensar en ello, seria como traicionar a su tío, quien era como su padre- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HARE, ANTES PREFIERO MORIR!

-pero que poco valoras tu vida querida –Voldemort se puso de pie y se acerco a Alexia- y que mal hablada¿tu tío, el señor sabiduría, no te enseño a dirigirte a tus mayores con respeto?

-como respetar a alguien como tu

-bien, no pienso discutir contigo –Voldemort se preparo para el siguiente paso de su plan- el punto es que no pienso dejarte ir, tu vas a ser parte mis filas, quieras… o no.

-¿y como piensas obligarme? –Alexia se arrepentiría de eso, tal vez, por el resto de su vida- primero muerta que servirte.

-OH! yo no diría eso… _¡IMPERIUS!_

Entonces Lord Voldemort logro su cometido, la sobrina de Albus Dumbledore ahora estaba a su servicio, lo cual era un arma de dos filos.

-al regresar al ministerio, Sirius encontró a Albus Dumbledore saliendo de la oficina del ministro, Cornelius Funge, al parecer había ido a comprobar que tal les había ido con la misión, y por supuesto, como se encontraba su sobrina.

-Black, que bueno que llega –Fudge se estremeció al ver el estado en que se encontraba Sirius- pero Sirius ¿Por qué no paso primero al hospital?

-algo terrible ocurrió –Sirius se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia Dumbledore, ignorando completamente al ministro de magia- es… es Alexia

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –Dumbledore se preocupo, pensó que tal vez había sido herida de gravedad- ¿Dónde esta?

-se la llevo, se la llevo –entonces Sirius Black lloro como nunca, apoyándose en el brazo de Dumbledore, pues sus piernas no le respondían como debieran- vol… Voldemort…

-¿Qué dices? –Dumbledore casi se va de espaldas al escuchar lo que Sirius decía- ¿pero como… esta viva?

-si, ella estaba viva cuando se la llevo –Sirius aun no podía dejar de llorar, no porque el dolor de sus heridas físicas se lo impidieran, era su corazón el que le hacia derramar todas esas lagrimas- no se cual sea su intención, el ataque solo tenia ese propósito, llevársela a ella.

_LLEVARSELA A ELLA_

Estas palabras sonaban muy fuerte en la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore, aun no podía creer que su sobrina hubiera intentado llevarse a Harry Potter donde Voldemort, mas aun, no podía creer que Voldemort la hubiera mandado a ella _"eso solo demuestra su ignorancia"_ pensó Dumbledore.

El lugar donde se encontraba Dumbledore era uno de sus favoritos, no solo por su ambiente agradable, sino por que servían unas bebidas deliciosas.

En ese momento se escucho una gran discusión afuera, los gritos eran tan fuertes que sacaron de su estado de trance a Dumbledore de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre Rosmerta?

-nada, nada Albus, solo es una discusión en la calle, iré a ver de que se trata.

-yo te acompaño.

Al salir del lugar vieron a dos personas discutiendo, una de ellas era un hombre que se veía, había tomado bastante, la otra era una mujer cuya voz se escuchaba débil, pero que era inconfundible para Dumbledore.

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE TE APARECES, NO ERES DUEÑA DE LA CALLE!

-disculpe, pero fue usted quien tropezó conmigo, NO TENIA FORMA DE SABER QUE UN CABEZA DE CHORLITO IBA CAMINANDO POR AQUÍ –Alexia estaba muy molesta, pero las heridas que le habían causado sus compañeros mortifagos eran lo que mas le preocupaba- y ahora disculpe, no tengo tiempo para discusiones con gente como usted.

-¿Alexia? –Intervino Dumbledore- ¿Qué ocurre?

Alexia se quedo como petrificada al escuchar la amable voz de su tío, al parecer se había concentrado tanto en aquellos recuerdos que había aparecido cerca de donde se encontraba el, y ahora que se fijaba, estaba en Hogsmeade, el pueblo que se encontraba cerca de Hogwarts, su antigua escuela.

-¿te encuentras bien? –Volvió a preguntar Dumbledore- ¿Qué ocurre?

-nada que te interese –dijo Alexia, pero sintió un gran remordimiento de dirigirse de esa forma a su tío- con tu permiso

-no iras a ningún lado –esta vez la voz de Dumbledore no era dulce- no hasta que yo lo decida

-¿perdón? –Alexia giro sobre sus talones y encaro a Dumbledore, su cara parecía amable, pero su mirada despedía fuego- ¿crees que puedes detenerme¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA…ouch!

Alexia cayó sobre sus rodillas, no podía mas, el dolor era insoportable, sus heridas sangraban inconteniblemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –Dumbledore no dejo de sonar amable, aunque su expresión era la misma- ¿Cómo fue que…?

-DEJAME TRANQUILA –Alexia trataba de incorporarse- ¡NO ES TU ASUNTO!

-si lo es, aunque no quieras admitirlo, es por algo por lo que estas aquí, querías verme ¿cierto?

-¡NO SEAS RIDICULO!

En ese momento llegaron las personas a las que Dumbledore estaba esperando, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, los había citado ahí para discutir sobre los detalles del rescate de Harry.

-¿Qué es esto¿Alexia? –Sirius reconoció de inmediato el rostro de Alexia- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tranquilo –Remus Lupin se dio cuenta de que Sirius había sacado su varita de su bolsillo.

-¡NO ES SU ASUNTO! –En ese momento Alexia se levanto y dio varios pasos hacia atrás- ¡DEJENME TRANQUILA!

-no te alteres Alexia, no es bueno para ti en ese estado –Dumbledore había caminado los mismos pasos para permanecer a la misma distancia de ella- deja que te lleve a la enfermería de la escuela, estarás bien

-deja de hacerte el preocupado –Alexia empuñaba su varita con rabia- ¡NO TE NECESITO!

Entonces lanzo la cruciatus hacia el hombre con el que había chocado al aparecerse, al instante el sujeto se retorció en el piso y gritaba del tremendo dolor. Alexia se reía diabólicamente, todos la veían con horror, todos excepto su tío, Albus Dumbledore, quien la veía con la misma mirada severa.

-estas confundida –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- eso es lo que pasa, tienes un gran conflicto en tu corazón, tus sentimientos te traicionan, por eso no fuiste capaz de llevarte a Harry.

-TU QUE SABES, YO NO SIENTO NADA, DE NO HABER SIDO POR ESTOS METICHES HABRIA CUMPLIDO MI…

-tu nunca hubieras cumplido esa misión –la interrumpió Dumbledore- no tienes el corazón tan frió como para matar a alguien, menos para condenarlo, sabes que habrías condenado a Harry a muerte, por eso dudaste, por eso fallaste.

-ya tuve suficiente –entonces Alexia se veía dispuesta a atacar a su tío, pero de repente fue derribada por Sirius- ¿Qué demonios?

-Alexia no lo hagas, dame tu varita –Sirius forcejeaba con Alexia por su varita, mientras que varios hechizos salían despedidos de esta- tu nunca lastimarías a tu tío.

-¡CREES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO, EL NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MI!

-¡REACCIONA! ALEXIA POR FAVOR, DEJA QUE TE AYUDE, TU Y YO NO DEBEMOS PELEAR –Sirius trataba de controlar a Alexia- POR FAVOR¡REACCIONA!

-tu eres un auror, mi deber es matarte, yo debo matarte y entregar ese niño ante mi señor…

-¡EL NO ES TU SEÑOR, TU NO LE PERTENCES, EL TE MANIPULA!

-¡MENTIRA, YO SIEMPRE LE HE SIDO FIEL¿DONDE ESTA EL NIÑO¡DAMELO!

-¡NO, TU ANTES ERAS UNA AUROR, COMO YO!

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE, YO SIEMPRE HE SERVIDO AL SEÑOR OSCURO¡SUELTAME!

-¡NO, TU NO LE SERVIAS, EL TE TIENE BAJO UN HECHIZO, DATE CUENTA!

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, SUELTAME¡TU ERES MI ENEMIGO!

-¡TU ERAS MI PROMETIDA, IBAMOS A CASARNOS CUANDO EL NOS SEPARO!

Ante estas palabras Alexia se quedo congelada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero en su corazón sabia que eso era verdad, sabia que Sirius era aquel a quien ella amaba, pero su mente no le permitía creerlo, debía hacerlo, debía matarlo, pero no podía¿como mataría al gran amor de su vida?

-eso no puede ser –Alexia estaba llorando- Sirius tu no puedes ser…

-así es, tu y yo no debemos pelear –Sirius se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de Alexia- tu y yo debemos estar juntos, por favor, tienes que recordar.

Entonces Alexia miro a Sirius a los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, no pudo evitar llorar, no importaba que hechizo hubiera utilizado Lord Voldemort sobre ella, nada ni nadie podría hacerla olvidar el gran amor que sentía por Sirius.

La derrota de Lord Voldemort, al menos por ese día, era evidente, no solo no tenia a Harry Potter en su poder, también había perdido su valiosa arma de dos filos.

-¿Alexia estas bien? –Sirius noto que Alexia sangraba demasiado- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

-no, yo… creo que estoy… -entonces Alexia se desmayo en los brazos de Sirius, estaba completamente bañada en sangre.

-rápido llevémosla a la enfermería –Dumbledore se acerco y observo de cerca de su sobrina con un par de lagrimas resbalando por su barba- hay que contener la hemorragia.

Poco después Alexia fue llevada a San Mungo para recibir un chequeo general, el diagnostico fue muy poco alentador, Alexia había sido herida con miles de maldiciones mágicas al mismo tiempo, muchas de las cuales aun no se conocía el contra hechizo, los curanderos esperaban que Alexia recobrara pronto el sentido, tal vez el haber estado en el circulo de mortifagos de Voldemort la hiciera conocedora de estos contra hechizos, pero mientras tanto no había mucho que hacer.

Sirius monto guardia afuera de la habitación de Alexia por días enteros, descuidando su trabajo y a Harry, de quien sabia que estaba bien por Lupin.

-tienes que ir a visitarlo –le decía Lupin a un distraído Sirius- Harry piensa que te ha pasado algo y se lo estoy ocultando… ME ESTAS ESCUHANDO

-si, iré en cuanto ella recobre el sentido.

-no solo es eso, Sirius no puedes dejar de lado el trabajo –Lupin se paro en frente de Sirius molesto por no poder atraer su atención- no sabes cuanto ha intercedido por ti Dumbledore, Funge esta muy molesto.

-no me importa lo que el ministro piense –Sirius por fin miraba a Lupin- Alexia esta muy mal, tal vez no se salve…

-pues sentado aquí afuera no la ayudas en mucho

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sirius miro con desprecio a Lupin- yo…

-se que solo quieres estar con ella –dijo en tono amable Lupin- pero entiende que esto no es algo que este en tus manos, nadie puede ayudarla, bueno… tal vez los mortifagos, pero ellos no cooperaran.

-me gustaría saber el contra hechizo –Sirius sonaba desesperado- ella no merece morir, no así, no ahora.

-¿la sigues amando?

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-pues no creo que a ella le guste ver como te sientas aquí y permites que los que le hicieron esto sigan haciendo daño.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Sirius se levanto de golpe.

-nada del otro mundo, ayer atacaron Hogsmeade, creo que Voldemort esta tratando de recuperar a Alexia.

-pues no voy a permitírselo

-pues entonces regresa al ministerio, te necesitamos

-tienes razón –Sirius tapo sus ojos con sus manos, probablemente para ocultar lagrimas- supongo que Alexia va a estar bien.

-ya veras que si- entonces ambos aurores se marcharon.

Alexia recobro el sentido dos semanas después un tanto aturdida, el dolor era insoportable, era como recibir mil cruciatus al mismo tiempo, que era lo que había ocurrido.

-veo que ya despertó –Francis Lenny la curandera a cargo de Alexia la examino de inmediato- dígame ¿Cómo se siente?

-dolor

-¿perdón?

-dolor es lo único que siento –Alexia no podía mover un músculo sin sentir que iba a morir del dolor- ¿Dónde estoy?

-en San Mungo, necesito hacerle unas preguntas

-¿Cuáles?

-al parecer fue atacada por cientos de maldiciones…

-si… así fue –la interrumpió Alexia- las peores maldiciones que podría imaginarse.

-entiendo… vera, hay muchas, la mayoría para ser franca, de las cuales desconocemos el tratamiento a seguir, pensé que tal vez usted…

-sabría los contra hechizos –termino la frase Alexia- si, lo se.

-necesito que me los diga, es de suma importancia…

-se equivoca –Alexia comenzó a llorar- no importa si muero o no, al contrario seria lo mejor para todos.

-te equivocas –Albus Dumbledore estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación- es muy importante que me ayudes a terminar con esos mortifagos, yo solo no puedo.

-¿tío? –Alexia intento incorporarse pero el dolor la doblo de nuevo y cayo en la cama- tú siempre tan condescendiente, no mientas, no me necesitas

-encontrarte era el mayor objetivo de mi vida –Dumbledore se acerco a la orilla de la cama de su sobrina- ahora lo es el protegerte, eres mi hija y no voy a dejar que te dejes vencer por un pensamiento absurdo, tu muerte no beneficia a nadie.

-el no me dejara

-pues habrá que obligarlo a que lo haga

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-por que te quiero –entonces Dumbledore abrazo a Alexia con la mayor de las ternuras.

Alexia rebelo los contra hechizos a la curandera, esta los puso a funcionar de inmediato. La recuperación de Alexia tardo dos semanas mas, después de eso, fue a Hogwarts, acompañada por Remus Lupin, aquí pudo al fin reencontrarse tranquilamente con su tío, después de casi 8 años.

-Alexia, hija, que gusto me da verte a salvo –Albus Dumbledore no podía parar de llorar- no sabes lo dichoso que me haces

-¡TIO PERDON, PERDON POR DEJARTE, PERO NO FUE MI INTENCION YO…!

-no te preocupes, yo se como fue que ocurrieron las cosas –Dumbledore no podía pensar en nada mas que en la felicidad que sentía en su corazón- yo se que tu jamás me hubieras traicionado intencionalmente, pero eso ya no importa.

-tío, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte –Alexia también lloraba de emoción, durante casi 8 años había recibido entrenamiento para odiar a su propio tío, lo cual la hacia sentir muy culpable- ¡TE QUIERO!

-y yo a ti hija.


	9. PERDON

_HOLA A TODOS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME HA PERMITIDO ESCRIBIR TAN SEGUIDO COMO YO QUISIERA, PERO POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE._

_PROMETO PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO.

* * *

_

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9**

**PERDON

* * *

**

**:FLASH BACK:

* * *

**

Una lluvia de maleficios caía sobre Alexia, algo que ni el mejor de los hechizos escudo podría repeler, la desesperación invadió a Alexia, de repente un rostro amable apareció en su mente, era el rostro de su amado tío, Albus Dumbledore, entonces Alexia recordó aquellos agradables momentos al lado de su tío, solo deseaba volver a vivirlos, se concentro y entonces, ante los ojos de 20 mortifagos, desapareció.

_MUY INTELIGENTE DE TU PARTE, NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE AGRADESCO EL HECHO DE QUE TE HAYAS DESECHO DE UNA DE MIS MAS PRECIADAS ARMAS._

Lord Voldemort ironizaba al decir estas palabras, era lógico que no estuviera contento por la perdida de su arma de dos filos, Alexia Dumbledore.

Una vez mas el culpable de todo era su no muy estimado mortifago, Lucius Malfoy, el mas incompetente de todos sus seguidores, hasta ahora. Lucius había dirigido la visita de los mortifagos a Alexia la noche anterior.

-lo lamento –decía arrodillado Lucius- señor, yo nunca pensé que esto ocurriría.

-ese es básicamente tu problema Lucius –Voldemort tenia ese destello rojo en sus ojos, característica principal de su enfado- ¡NUNCA PIENSAS!

-señor… yo…

-dime una cosa Lucius¿porque?

-¿Por qué? No entiendo señor… ¿de que me habla?

-porque decidiste organizar una redada contra uno de tus compañeros, es algo que no puedo entender

-pues… err… usted nos informo a todos de la misión fallida de Alexia –Lucius seguía viendo al suelo, no se atrevía a ver a los ojos del Señor Oscuro, pensaba que tal vez lo convertiría en polvo- pues lo único que se me vino a la mente es que usted esperaba que la castigara…

-Lucius, es suficiente, no deseo escuchar más…

-señor, si usted me lo permite, puedo ir… la encontrare, la traeré de vuelta

-no seas tonto –dijo Lord Voldemort al ponerse de pie- ¿crees que Dumbledore la dejara sola un solo instante? Supongo que la tendrá más que vigilada.

Voldemort lanzo al suelo el diario "El Profeta" el cual tenía como encabezado principal:

"_APARECE ANTE CIENTOS DE OJOS, EN MEDIO DE HOGSMEADE, ALEXIA DUMBLEDORE ESTA DE VUELTA"_

-podríamos organizar una redada… un plan similar al anterior…

-¡SILENCIO! –Interrumpió Voldemort- ¿crees que Dumbledore caerá en la misma trampa dos veces? No seas tonto, la experiencia me dice que nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, en especial cuando este es un viejo molesto como Dumbledore.

-lo siento señor –Lucius aun no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su señor- es mi culpa, no debí tomar esas represalias contra Alexia, fue algo muy…

-entupido de tu parte –termino la frase Voldemort- pero he decidido que no desperdiciare mis energías contigo… ahora, mis fieles mortifagos, deseo que hagan lo mismo que hicieron con Alexia, pero en esta ocasión la victima será… Lucius.

-señor… yo… por favor… piedad

-¿crees que no soy justo? Tus ideas entupidas me han hecho perder gran terreno con Dumbledore, yo considero que es el castigo mas justo, además, necesito alguien en quien probar las habilidades de mi aprendiz –Voldemort le dio una entonación maléfica a las ultimas palabras- así que… comiencen.

Lucius trato de echarse para atrás, pero estaba completamente rodeado.

-lo siento Lucius, pero ordenes… son ordenes –dijo simplemente Severus Snape, uno de los "mejores amigos" de Lucius Malfoy- _crucio_

_CRUCIO… CRUCIO… CRUCIO… CRUCIO…_

Y así llovieron miles de maldiciones sobre Lucius, de la misma forma en que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Alexia Dumbledore.

-no olviden que deben dejar un poco para la pequeña aprendiz –dijo Lord Voldemort a sus seguidores que enérgicamente, atacaban a Lucius- permítanle probar.

-permiso –dijo Darla al entrar en la habitación.

-adelante pequeña –dijo Voldemort al recibir una reverencia por parte de la niña- es todo tuyo.

Entonces los mortifagos le abrieron paso a la niña, Darla ya llevaba su varita en la mano, estaba decidida, no importaba su lazo familiar con Lucius Malfoy, ella debía probar que era capaz de atacar sin piedad, tal y como le había pedido su padre.

Apunto, se concentro y entonces dijo… _CRUCIO._

Lucius se retorció de dolor, la maldición de su sobrina era realmente poderosa, incluso tanto como la del Señor Oscuro, era evidente que había aprendido del mejor, la emoción no se hizo esperar, los mortifagos felicitaron a su pequeña compañera por su gran progreso, algo que la mayoría no aprendió a hacer hasta la edad adulta.

-bien, creo que con eso es mas que suficiente –Lord Voldemort también se había emocionado, pero prefirió no mostrarlo a los demás- espero hayan aprendido la lección¿verdad Lucius?

-s… si… señor –respondió entrecortadamente Lucius, el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

-bien, entonces ocupémonos de cosas mas importantes que castigar a los desobedientes –continuo Voldemort mirando fijamente a Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

_Buenos días_

Alexia se despertó al escuchar la voz de su tío, al parecer habían pasado horas desde que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien… creo –respondió Alexia al mismo tiempo que tomaba una linda flor que le había llevado su tío- gracias, tu siempre tan detallista.

-una flor hermosa para una mujer hermosa –dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

-no exageres… no soy hermosa –Alexia se había sonrojado un poco con el comentario de su tío.

-¿eso crees? Bueno, deja te informo que cuento con una persona que opina lo mismo que yo, no creo que ambos estemos equivocados.

-¿Por qué?

-¿a que te refieres? Si vas a preguntar de nuevo porque no te he reprendido o reclamado el hecho de que estuvieras bajo el mando de Voldemort, pues me veré obligado a repetirte que eso no es importante, lo único que me interesa es saber que estas bien y que estas conmigo, donde siempre debiste estar.

-gracias por recordármelo, pero no me refería a eso.

-¿ah no? Pues dime –añadió Dumbledore un poco apenado.

-porque dices que son dos –Alexia se frotaba los ojos al mismo tiempo que hablaba- ¿a quien te refieres?

-ya lo sabrás, lo prometo.

-lo recordaras, me lo dirás realmente… solo lo dices por safarte –Alexia comenzó a reírse al terminar de recitar las frases que su tío acostumbraba decirle cuando evadía una de sus preguntas.

-no, en esta ocasión si te lo diré.

Alexia no paraba de sonreír, era un ambiente muy tranquilo el de la habitación provisional que tenia en Hogwarts, muy distinto al lugar donde había estado los últimos 8 años, del cual no podía quejarse, el Señor Oscuro le había dado una habitación bastante decente, pero el ambiente no era ni la mitad de agradable.

-te dejo para que te cambies, el desayuno ya esta listo –pero antes de salir de la habitación Dumbledore agrego- si lo prefieres podemos tomarlo en mi oficina, en vez del gran comedor.

-donde te sientas mas cómodo tío

-bien, entonces te espero en el gran comedor, me agrada comer bajo ese techo encantado, tu sabes.

-de acuerdo, no tardo.

Alexia se asomo por la ventana y vio los verdes campos de el colegio de magia mas reconocido del mundo, Hogwarts, a lo lejos se vislumbraba el estadio de quidditch, uno de los lugares mas apreciados de Alexia, no tanto por que ella fuera jugadora de algún equipo de este famoso deporte, si no porque era muy emocionante ser espectadora de los partidos, siempre se sentía un ambiente muy calido.

Cada paso por los pasillos estaba lleno de nostalgia, había tantos recuerdos encerrados en ese antiguo castillo, recuerdos que llegaban a su mente tan rápido como caminaba, era como hacer un recorrido por su vida, entonces llego al vestíbulo del castillo, ahí vio a la señora Pomfrey, la encargada de la enfermería del colegio.

-Alexia, querida me alegra verte mejor –la señora Pomfrey se acerco a Alexia y la abrazo- no olvides, cualquier cosa, hasta el mas insignificante dolor, acude a mi¿lo prometes?

-si señora Pomfrey, no se preocupe.

-Albus me invito a almorzar en el gran comedor ¿me acompañas?

-claro, de hecho, me dirijo hacia allá, la verdad muero de hambre.

-pues démonos prisa, no es bueno que hagas esfuerzos sin haber probado alimento, vamos, camina.

-si, señora Pomfrey –Alexia sonreía abiertamente, era evidente que la enfermera no había cambiado nada en todo el tiempo que tenia de no verla.

Todo fue muy bien durante el desayuno, Alexia se sorprendió mucho de ver que el menú estaba compuesto de todas las cosas que a ella le encantaban, mermelada de fresa, tostadas, jugo de calabaza, entre otras cosas que ella, simplemente no podía resistir comer, era sorprendente ver como Dumbledore recordaba cada platillo predilecto de su sobrina.

Todos los profesores que se encontraban ahí la recibieron con mucho entusiasmo, era como volver después de las vacaciones de invierno a clases, siempre fue así, los profesores siempre mostraron un cierto favoritismo hacia Alexia, no por ser la sobrina del director, si no porque Alexia era una de las alumnas más brillantes que jamás hayan pisado Hogwarts.

Todos se retiraron, el nuevo curso comenzaría en un mes y había que tener todo listo para cuando llegaran los alumnos el primero de septiembre.

-¿Qué ocurre hija?

-nada, yo solo… recordaba los bellos momentos que viví aquí

-¿algo mas? Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Alexia escondía algo, un gran miedo que no podía evitar, mas bien una gran culpa, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que ella había sido la mejor amiga de la madre de Harry Potter, el chico que intento llevar ante el Señor Oscuro a lo que significaba una muerte segura o al menos eso parecía ¿como se lo diría a Harry? No seria capaz siquiera de verlo a los ojos, la vergüenza era demasiada.

Pero eso no era lo peor, la mayor de sus culpas era el hecho de que ella estaba enterada del ataque a los Potter y no hizo nada, absolutamente nada para evitarlo…

**NADA **

No hizo nada para evitar **la muerte de su MEJOR AMIGA**

No hizo nada para **evitar el sufrimiento de su familia**

No hizo nada para **evitar que Harry quedara huérfano**

**NADA**

Solo se quedo sentada de brazos cruzados a esperar que todos llegaran después del ataque

Todos… todos los mortifagos… aquellos a quienes combatió por largo tiempo y ahora ayudaba

Era demasiado, el cargo de conciencia era muy grande… tal vez no lo resistiría

-piensas decírmelo o vas a evitarme todo el día? –Albus Dumbledore había estado cuestionando a su sobrina a lo largo de todo el día, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no sabia con exactitud que era- vamos hija, desahogate en mi hombro, como solías hacerlo.

-no podré verlo…

-¿a quien?

-¡ A HARRY¿COMO VOY A VERLO A LA CARA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO?

-pues, Harry es un niño muy inteligente… estoy seguro que sabrá comprender todo lo ocurrido sin guardar rencores.

-no estoy tan segura –dijo Alexia, mientras sostenía en la mano un citatorio para presentarse ante la junta de la ley mágica por cargos que eran obvios.

-ten fe hija, veras que todo se arreglara

-no creo que todo sea tan sencillo, Harry no me perdonara

-si algo tiene Harry eso es un gran corazón capaz de perdonar hasta las peores torturas.

-¿de que hablas?

-de los tíos de Harry, tu sabes, los Dursley

-si, eran los parientes de Lily… su hermana Petunia ¿cierto?

-si, los mismos

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

-pues, ellos se hacían cargo de Harry, pero ahora Harry vive con Remus debido a… malos cuidados

-no me digas que ellos…

-no debemos juzgar a las personas

-tu siempre tan condescendiente con todos, Harry es solo un niño…

-lo ves, todavía no te he dicho el porque decidimos retirarles a Harry y ya los estas juzgando

-mencionaste malos cuidados, además tu tono de voz y tu mirada triste me dan una idea de lo que ocurrió… lo golpeaban ¿verdad?

-porque no mejor le preguntas todo eso a Harry?

-¿Cómo? No, no lo creo conveniente, el debe de tenerme mucho miedo, después de lo que trate de hacer…

-eso habría que comprobarlo.

Entonces tanto Alexia como Albus Dumbledore se pusieron sus túnicas de viaje y le hicieron una pequeña visita a Harry, una visita evidentemente sorpresa, pues al llegar ahí nadie tenia idea de que ellos irían, en especial Sirius Black, quien resulto ser el mas sorprendido.

-hola Remus, podemos pasar?

-profesor Dumbledore, claro… pasen, pasen –dijo Lupin extendiendo su mano hacia Alexia para ayudarla a entrar- es un placer tenerlos de visita en casa.

-gracias –respondió Alexia al gesto de Lupin

-no es nada –Lupin subió un poco el tono de su voz, algo que Alexia no percibió, pero Dumbledore si- no se reciben chicas tan lindas como tu Alexia, todos los días.

Enseguida de esta expresión se escucho un pequeño estruendo proveniente del comedor, algo así como un vaso de vidrio estrellándose en el suelo y partiéndose en miles de pequeñas partículas, seguido de una expresión de asombro y un pequeño conjuro "_reparo"_, sonidos que hicieron que Harry Potter decidiera bajar a ver que era lo que ocurría.

-¿pasa algo Lupin?

-no, nada Harry… solo es el profesor Dumbledore que vino a visitarnos –Lupin apunto sus ojos hacia donde se encontraban Dumbledore y Alexia- si te acuerdas de el?

-si, me acuerdo –entonces Harry se dirigió hacia Dumbledore para saludarlo, justo en ese momento Alexia se quito su capa de viaje y su rostro quedo completamente descubierto- ¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!

Harry se asusto mucho y corrió hacia los brazos de Lupin gritando y sollozando

-Harry calmate –trato de calmarlo Dumbledore- nosotros…

-VAYANSE, VAYANSE¡¡LARGO!

-Harry, no seas grosero, tranquilo –Lupin lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos- ellos no van a hacerte daño

-¡ELLA ES QUIEN QUISO LLEVARME CON ESE MAGO MALVADO, NO TE DAS CUENTA, ELLA QUIERE MATARME, NO QUIERO!

-sabia que esto no era una buena idea, no debí venir aquí –entonces Alexia tomo de nuevo su capa de viaje y se aproximo a la puerta- será mejor que me…

Entonces Alexia se encontró con alguien inesperado, alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, alguien a quien ella apreciaba mucho, tanto que su corazón comenzó a palpitar como nunca.

_Tum tum… tum tum_

_Tum tum… tum tum_

_Tum tum… tum tum_

_Tum tum… tum tum_

_Tum tum… tum tum_

Su cuerpo se congelo, no podía controlarlo, definitivamente el control por parte del cerebro de Alexia había desaparecido, era como la primera vez, su cuerpo temblaba intensamente, un temblor que siempre llegaba cuando Sirius Black aparecía en escena.

-Harry, ella no te hará daño, te lo puedo asegurar… estoy seguro que solo vino para aclarar las cosas contigo –Sirius logro tranquilizar a Harry con estas simples palabras.

-¿estas seguro? –dijo Harry vacilando- pero ella…

-ella ya no es mala, Harry, déjala que te explique

-bueno, bueno… aclarado todo, y como veo que ya estamos mas tranquilos –dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo a Harry- supongo que podemos pasar.

-claro que pueden –continuo Sirius- ¿cierto Harry?

-si… estas seguro…

-claro, no te harán daño ¿cierto Alexia?

-así es Harry –respondió Alexia- solo he venido para aclarar las cosas, me gustaría que me dieras esa oportunidad

-si… si, eso creo –dijo Harry, pero no se atrevía a ver a Alexia, en vez de eso mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Entre Lupin y Sirius prepararon la cena mientras que Dumbledore hacia de mediador entre Harry y Alexia quienes platicaban solo lo necesario, cosas irrelevantes como el clima. La misión era que se rompiera el hielo entre ellos dos, que Alexia tuviera una oportunidad de explicar todo lo ocurrido. La cena tuvo un curso bastante tranquilo, no hubo ni un solo disturbio, ni siquiera hubo discusiones entre Lupin y Sirius las cuales eran frecuentes, al grado en que cuando estas no se presentaban Harry se sentía incomodo y preguntaba si estaban molestos por algún motivo en repetidas ocasiones.

-delicioso, una de las mejores sopas de guisantes con maíz y carne de Tellophant –Dumbledore se puso a romper el silencio con esos habituales comentarios, típicos de el- muchas felicitaciones al chef

-gracias –respondió Sirius, quien a diferencia de Lupin solo había preparado la sopa de guisantes porque eso le llevo todo el día, en contraparte con Lupin quien preparo el resto de la cena.

-a ti te agrado también ¿Alexia? –dijo Dumbledore en tono de broma- deliciosa ¿cierto?

-¿Qué?... claro ¡DELICIOSA! –respondió una Alexia distraída que no había dejado de lanzar miradas furtivas a Sirius desde su llegada a la casa.

-bueno, permítanme levantar este desorden –dijo Sirius jovialmente- esto solo tomara un segundo.

-yo lo haré –se apuro a decir Lupin antes de que Sirius sacara su varita- tu mejor… err…

-acaso crees que… escucha eso fue un accidente

-no te ofendas mi viejo amigo, pero no me gustaría tener que volver a reparar toda la vajilla.

-¡NO FUE TODA LA VAJILLA!

-no, solo fueron casi todos los vasos, y los platos –dijo Harry a punto de un ataque de risa

-sabes Harry, tienes rotundamente prohibido juntarte con Remus por un rato

-si no se junta conmigo entonces ¿con quien?-dijo Lupin un poco molesto- tu casi no estas, yo soy quien mas convive con el.

-ejem… -Dumbledore corto la discusión y miro severamente a Sirius, luego a Lupin y en seguida dirigió miradas hacia Harry y Alexia, miradas que Lupin y Sirius entendieron de inmediato.

-pero, bueno –dijo rápidamente Lupin- yo lo hago, pero tu me ayudas a lavar¿vale?

-vale –respondió Sirius y ambos aurores desaparecieron del comedor

-bueno Harry, que te parece si tu y Alexia platican un rato? –dijo Dumbledore

-pues… yo… creo que, si… bueno

-entones pongámonos cómodos –dijo Dumbledore ayudando a Alexia a levantarse de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia Harry para ayudarlo también

Una vez en la sala, Dumbledore deicidio que era mejor que platicaran a solas, algo con lo cual Alexia no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero antes de poder hacer alguna replica, su tío ya se había retirado y se encontraban solos ella y Harry.

-err… bueno, que te parece si… -Alexia no sabia como comenzar, nunca se le había dificultado tanto entrevistarse con alguien- bueno…

-¿eres mala? –Interrumpió Harry- ¿quieres verme muerto?

-NO –Alexia se sorprendió de la madurez de Harry, ningún niño de su edad realizaba preguntas tan duras y directas- JAMAS, YO NO QUIERO VERTE MUERTO…

-entonces ¿Por qué estabas con el?

-el me obligo

-¿Cómo? No creo que eso sea posible

-como te habrán dicho, todo es posible en el mundo mágico, incluso obligar a las personas a actuar en contra de su voluntad –dijo Alexia un poco apenada, recordando a cuanta gente no había manipulado- algo muy malo ¿no te parece?

-si… pero, porque tu, es decir¿Por qué te obligaron a ti?

-eso es algo que ni yo misma se

-¿has matado a alguien?

-yo… -Alexia no sabia que responder, era verdad que había cometido asesinatos, pero no quería que Harry se asustara pensando que ella era una asesina

-entiendo –dijo Harry, quien todavía veía el suelo

-Harry, quiero que sepas algo

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Harry un poco inquieto, definitivamente prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar que ahí

-yo… yo, sabia que tus padres serian asesinados –Alexia dio un gran suspiro y continuo- pero, no hice nada… NADA… HARRY, PERDON, ERDON, CREEME QUE DARIA MI VIDA PORQUE AHORA MISMO LILY Y JAMES ESTUVIERAN VIVOS.

-tu eras su mejor amiga –dijo Harry molesto- escuche a Sirius decirlo¡¡¡TU ERAS AMIGA DE MI MADRE!

-Harry, yo…

-NO, TU LA TRAICIONASTE, LA DEJASTE MORIR…

-HARRY, TRATA DE ENTENDERME…

-MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA Y ME PIDES QUE TE ENTIENDA¡¡NO PUEDO!

-HARRY, yo… yo no quería –Alexia rompió en llanto- ¡YO NO QUERIA QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA MURIERA!

-la maldición bajo la cual se encontraba Alexia es muy poderosa Harry, nadie ha podido resistirse a ella, es lógico que Alexia, aunque quisiera, no haya podido hacer nada, tus pensamientos no controlan tu cuerpo, nada de lo que dices o piensas es valido, tu cuerpo solo hace lo que la persona que te controla quiera –Sirius no pudo evitar intervenir al ver que las cosas subían de tono- Alexia no era conciente de lo que hacia Harry, sin embargo debes tener en cuenta que ella no te llevo ante ese mago, ella te salvo, algo que casi le cuesta la vida.

-¿la vida?

-así es Harry –continuo Sirius- al ver que ella no podía llevarte decidieron castigarla, algo que casi la mata.

-¿es cierto? –dijo Harry viendo por primera vez en toda la noche a Alexia

-si, ellos casi me matan… pero eso no importa, escucha Harry –Alexia se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Harry, quien sorprendentemente no se intimido- yo no podía permitir que tu fueras torturado o asesinado, no pude hacer nada por tus padres, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y permitir que te hicieran daño, luche Harry, luche para quitarme ese control de encima, ese control que me tenia muerta en vida, era como estar encerrada en una habitación en medio de la nada, pero decidí luchar y salvarte a ti, así fuera a costa de mi vida Harry, se lo debía a tus padres.

Harry no dijo nada una vez que Alexia había terminado de hablar, tenia una expresión indefinible en el rostro, al parecer analizaba toda la información que acababa de recibir, fueron los minutos mas largos de toda la noche, nadie, ni el mismo Harry, sabia como reaccionaria ante esta situación.

-debe ser horrible no tener control de lo que haces, yo se lo que es que nadie te escuche, que nadie te tome en cuenta, es horrible –dijo Harry, que evidentemente había recordado su estancia con los Dursley.

-si Harry, es horrible –dijo Alexia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Harry no dijo nada más, y nuevamente clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-escucha Harry… yo se que te parecerá algo absurdo lo que voy a pedirte… sobre todo después de lo que he hecho –Alexia se acerco a Harry y lo tomo de las manos- he sido llamada por la junta de la ley mágica, van a enjuiciarme por mi cooperación con los mortifagos… tu sabes, los seguidores de… bueno… mira, lo único que quiero es pedirte que me perdones Harry, no me gustaría ir a Azkaban sin antes saber si puedes perdonarme o no.

-¿Azkaban? –Pregunto Harry un poco confuso- ¿Qué es eso?

-bueno… esa es la prisión del mundo mágico –explico Sirius que estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde atrás de Harry- pero… Alexia, no creo que te encuentren culpable, es poco probable que vayas a Azkaban.

-cometí asesinatos Sirius, es muy probable que me encierren por eso –respondió con evocación Alexia- aunque no recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió, pero… es lo mas probable.

-pero tu no eres mala –repuso Harry- tu no lo hiciste con intención ¿verdad?

-no Harry, pero lo que cuenta es que lo hice

-pero muchos fueron absueltos –insistió Sirius- su argumento fue que estaban bajo la _IMPERIUS_

Alexia le dirigió una mirada amable y llena de ternura a Sirius en agradecimiento por sus ánimos y después se dirigió hacia Harry.

-¿podrías perdonarme, Harry?

-yo… -Harry dudo un momento, lo cual acabo con todas las esperanzas de Alexia- no puedo… mas bien… no tengo nada que perdonarte, a mi no me has hecho nada, y se que si hubieras podido, hubieras ayudado a mis padres, así como lo hiciste conmigo.

-gracias Harry –Alexia contuvo una lagrima- no sabes la tranquilidad que me das.

-pues me alegro de que ya no estés mas con ese sujeto tan malo -dijo Harry sonriendo y caminando hacia Alexia- es bueno saber que alómenos otra persona ya esta tranquila.

Alexia no pudo evitar recordar a su amiga Lily al escuchar a Harry, era evidente que había heredado su nobleza y madurez, aunque mucho se temía que esa madurez había aflorado de la manera menos adecuada, entonces se acerco a el y lo abrazo, acto que Harry correspondió con gusto.

Sirius no pudo evitar llorar ante esta escena, y se imagino que tal vez el y Alexia podrían, algún día, darle Harry esa familia que tanto necesitaba, pero antes había que defender a Alexia ante la junta de la ley mágica.


	10. SECRETOS POR REVELAR

_**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES, UNA VEZ MAS LES AGRADESCO MUCHO SU PREFERENCIA Y LES OFRESCO (NUEVAMENTE) UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARME TANTO EN PUBLICAR, PERO AQUÍ ESTA FINALMENTE EL CAPITULO 10.**_

_**LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**_

_**ESPERO DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO.

* * *

**_

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10**

**SECRETOS POR REVELAR

* * *

**

En algún lejano lugar, donde nadie se imagina que la vida pueda existir, donde ningún ser humano ha pisado, o al menos eso es lo que se cree, se ubica una cabaña.

Lo mas curioso es que aparenta tener siglos sin ser habitada; tiene el techo incompleto, pues con el tiempo se han ido desplomando importantes fragmentos, aunque parece que eso no importa en los días lluviosos, pues jamás se vera un solo mueble húmedo, parece como si un domo impalpable protegiera la vivienda, la puerta principal se encuentra también en deplorables condiciones, aunque solo era la apariencia, pues la puerta era tan fuerte como el día en que la colocaron, las ventanas estaban opacas, llenas de polvo, era mas que evidente que nadie había jamás intentado limpiarlas por muchos años y las cortinas estaban desgarradas.

En el interior se halla una persona, o eso aparenta ser, por mucho tiempo no se le vio por el rumbo de la cabaña, nadie, que no deba, lo ha visto en años, nadie esperaba que el siguiera con vida, pero recientemente, unos cuantos años atrás, cometió un error, un error que podría haberle costado mucho, fue visto por un niño y ese avistamiento fue detectado por quien le persigue, o por lo menos eso pretende, el Ministerio de Magia.

Nadie, ni los más allegados, saben de la existencia de esta cabaña, un lugar demasiado íntimo como para darlo a conocer a alguien más.

El lugar donde tantas risas, tantos planes, tantas lagrimas, tantos sentimientos afloraron, un lugar que debió destruir, pues ningún lugar que lo muestre débil debería seguir en pie, pero no podía, tal vez eran demasiadas vivencias las que le impedían tomar su varita, decir un sencillo conjuro y todo estaría terminado. Su varita, ese artefacto tan sofisticado y preciado, color negro, con uno de los núcleos mas especiales y paradójicos del planeta, ese instrumento que lo había acompañado en tantas aventuras a lo largo de su vida, no podía hacerlo, por una extraña razón no podía simplemente tomar su varita y acabarlo, no era que no lo hubiera intentado, pero siempre que pretendía llevarlo a cabo el proyecto se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, pues las palabras no salían de sus labios, ni siquiera se atrevían a cruzar por su mente.

NO PODIA

NO PODIA

¿PORQUE?

NO LO SABIA

MAS BIEN, LO SABIA

PERO COSTABA RECONOCERLO

Lord Voldemort no era una persona muy emotiva, no sentía apego por nada en lo absoluto, nada a excepción de su idea de conseguir mas poder, pero algo diferente acontecía con aquel lugar que guardaba en secreto tan recelosamente.

Siempre era la misma rutina, después de un día difícil, en el que casi ninguno de sus planes salían a la perfección, se molestaba mucho con todos sus mortifagos, después se retiraba, desaparecía y aparecía en su lugar para meditar, su cabaña, justo en medio de la nada, entraba y colocaba su capa de viaje en un gancho viejo, cerraba la puerta, encendía el fuego con un toque de la varita, retiraba un poco de polvo de la silla con otro movimiento de la varita, se sentaba, suspiraba (algo que aunque llevaba años de intentar suprimir, siempre sobrevenía, ese suspiro lleno de nostalgia), miraba a su alrededor, veía lo deteriorada que se encontraba la cabaña, sonreía con cierta malicia mezclada con alegría, se ponía de pie, caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones con las cuales disponía el inmueble, abría la puerta con cautela y se dirigía directo a un baúl ubicado junto a la ventana, la cual estaba llena de polvo, tanto que no podía verse hacia fuera, abría el baúl, sacaba todo lo que contenía, y justo al fondo, se encontraba lo que buscaba, un viejo libro, un libro con ningún escrito en sus paginas, pero que al parecer, tenia un valor muy grande para el Señor Oscuro.

En esta ocasión, Lord Voldemort miro el libro por un momento, sonrió amargamente y se dirigió hacia la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, se sentó, luego lo abrió, y como era de esperarse, ningún escrito adornaba las paginas de aquel misterioso libro, entonces aparecieron un tarro de tinta y una pluma alargada color negro, el Señor Oscuro tomo la pluma, la empapó en la tinta y entonces comenzó a escribir, pero extrañamente, cuando termino de deslizar la punta de la pluma sobre la hoja nada estaba escrito, era como si la hoja hubiera absorbido la tinta por completo. Entonces, después de un segundo, aparecieron unas palabras escritas en la hoja, pero estas eran completamente distintas a las que el Voldemort había escrito.

"_CONOCES MI RESPUESTA"_

Lord Voldemort tomo de nuevo la pluma y escribió nuevamente, y entonces el libro le respondió una vez mas unos segundos después.

"_SABES QUE ESO NO ES POSIBLE"_

Nuevamente Voldemort deslizo la pluma sobre el papel, y obtuvo después de varios segundos una respuesta que no le agrado mucho.

"_CREO QUE ES HORA DE QUE TE RETIRES"_

Lord Voldemort se molesto tanto por esta respuesta que lanzo lleno de cólera el pequeño libro directo hacia el fuego, pero no paso ni un segundo antes de que se escuchara "_Accio diario",_ era la misma situación, no importaba cuanto lo molestaran las palabras del diario, tampoco podía destruirlo.

Miro fijamente el pequeño diario que tenia entre sus manos, su mirada, por un instante, se torno tierna, pero un segundo mas tarde volvió a ser la misma mirada fría de siempre. Le dio varias vueltas al diario, lo inspecciono como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida, por muy loco que pareciera, era como si Lord Voldemort le tuviera un gran afecto a ese diario, un afecto que le impedía deshacerse de el y de esa cabaña que tanta nostalgia le ocasionaba.

_Esto es absurdo, demasiado absurdo, nunca me dirá lo que quiero, jamás, pero no te puedo destruir, por mas que quiera, NO PUEDO._

…

_Tu no eres nadie, tu estas muerto, continuas tu existencia atrapado en este pequeño librito, pero no olvides que todo es gracias a mi._

…

_Algún día, no muy lejano, me cansare y entonces tu desaparecerás por completo, ni diario, ni cabaña._

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Lord Voldemort, mientras se dirigía hacia el baúl, entonces tomo el diario en sus manos lo miro con desprecio y lo arrojo dentro del baúl, entonces con un movimiento de la varita lanzo las demás cosas encima y cerro el baúl, dio media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta, salio de la habitación y de un azoton cerro la puerta, de dos trancos llego hasta donde estaba su capa, se la coloco, giro un poco sobre sus talones y con un rayo blanco de la varita se extinguió el fuego, entonces volvió a girar y salio de la cabaña, cerro la puerta y desapareció.

Unos instantes mas tarde apareció frente a una casa de fachada sencilla, la cual estaba conformada por tres pisos, era la casa que normalmente habitaba Lord Voldemort en compañía de Darla, su joven discípula.

El enfado del Señor Oscuro era evidente en su rostro, algo que Darla no pasó por alto.

-ocurre algo malo? –pregunto desinteresadamente Darla mientras ojeaba el diario.

-nada que te afecte a ti –Voldemort por lo regular era muy cortes con Darla, pero su mal humor le impedía pensar con claridad- que dice ese inútil diario?

-o… nada nuevo, de hecho, casi en todas las paginas se habla del juicio de esa traidora –Darla se sentía muy molesta por el error de su tío, pero le molestaba mas el hecho de que Alexia hubiera caído tan rápido en manos del enemigo- ¿Cómo es que el Profeta le dedica toda una edición completa a esa insignificante…?

-ni tan insignificante –la interrumpió Voldemort- no olvides que ella era una pieza clave en mis planes

-si, esos planes que nadie conoce… bueno, pero también es solo porque ella es sobrina de Dumbledore –dijo Darla con un poco de recelo, era incuestionable que ella no le agradaba que hubiera alguien tan importante para Lord Voldemort, no ahora que sabia la verdad sobre su origen- de lo contrario nos seria tan útil como el resto de los aurores.

-acaso es posible que te sientas relegada o es solo mi imaginación?

-no cuestiono tu poder deductivo, pero en esta ocasión te equivocas si crees que me siento celosa de ella… papa –finalizo su frase Darla una vez que se cercioro que nadie la escuchaba.

-esa palabra… en fin, supongo que será… cuestión de tiempo… me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que pensar –entonces Lord Voldemort se retiro a su habitación.

-cuestión de tiempo? Mas bien, te desagrada que te llame así –dijo para si misma Darla una vez que su padre se retiro de la habitación- no se porque decirme la verdad y permitirme llamarte así si no te agrada tener lazos con nadie.

Un par de lágrimas fueron contenidas por los ojos de Darla, lanzo fuera de su vista a El Profeta y se retiro a toda prisa a su habitación, sintiendo una de las cóleras mas grandes que jamás hubiera experimentado.

La siguiente reunión de los mortifagos aconteció el día siguiente, como era de esperarse uno de los temas comentados entre los asistentes era el juicio de Alexia Dumbledore, pero en cuanto se anuncio la llegada de Lord Voldemort todos decidieron guardar silencio para evitar una explosión de ira.

-bien, veo que casi todos vinieron, supongo que los inasistentes enviaron sus excusas con algún otro miembro? –cuestiono Lord Voldemort a todos los asistentes.

-err… bueno, Lucius no pudo asistir señor debido a que el ministro de magia lo cito a una desayuno y pues… no encontró manera de safarse del compromiso –Narcisa Malfoy estaba un tanto nerviosa, pues no estaba acostumbrada a asistir a las reuniones de los mortifagos.

-bien… esperemos que Lucius se quite esta mala fama que ha obtenido estos últimos días trayéndonos un poco de información valiosa –al terminar la frase los ojos de Voldemort centellearon- alguien mas?

Entonces hubo un silencio absoluto, al parecer nadie quería arriesgarse a cubrir a sus compañeros inasistentes.

-entonces yo charlare con ellos cuando se decidan a venir y me presentaran sus disculpas en persona… comencemos.

La reunión inicio de esta forma, se comenzó a por tratar los asuntos mas apremiantes, como las negociaciones con los gigantes en las montañas…

-entonces te lo encargo mucho Gordón, recuerda que es de suma importancia estrechar relaciones con los gigantes, pueden sernos de utilidad en el futuro –antes de que Gordón se sentara nuevamente, Lord Voldemort lo miro fijamente a los ojos y puntualizo sus ultimas palabras hacia el- no admitiré falla alguna.

Los temas se fueron revisando poco a poco, hasta que se llego a uno de los más importantes, Harry Potter.

-no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de el, señor –dijo Shirley Parkinson, encargada de localizar al niño- es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-no, no es así Parkinson, no se lo trago la tierra –Lord Voldemort no aparentaba estar molesto, pero por dentro hervía en rabia- solo deben de ser dos, tal vez tres entrometidos los que no nos permiten saber nada del niño.

-supongo saber a quien se refiere –respondió Shirley- los innombrables, mas bien indeseables si me permite opinar.

-no te equivocas, seguramente Dumbledore le pidió a sus fieles perros que lo mantuvieran oculto y ellos gustosos aceptaron.

-debemos eliminar a ese niño señor, no podemos arriesgarnos…

-yo soy quien decide quien muere –la corto Voldemort- y he decidido que viva un poco mas.

-pero señor, con todo respeto y si me permite darle mi opinión…

-no, no te permito opinar, se hará lo que digo y punto –Voldemort se puso de pie y subió el tono de su voz- Harry Potter vivirá hasta que ingrese a Hogwarts, entonces será nuestra miembro mas joven quien se encargara de el… por ahora, la misión de Parkinson será encontrarlo y mantenerme informado de sus movimientos, esa es mi ultima palabra al respecto.

-si, señor –dijo una inconforme Shirley Parkinson.

-ahora, Malfoy –dijo Lord Voldemort al dirigirse a Narcisa- tengo una mision para ti.

-lo que ordene señor –dijo Narcisa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-quiero que busques a Karkarov, necesito que le des un mensaje muy importante –Voldemort sabia bien que Karkarov pensaba dimitir ante los mortifagos, pero como era de esperarse no se la iban a dejar tan sencilla, y quien mejor que la esposa de Lucius, uno de los mejores amigos de Karkarov para enviarle su mensaje- primero localizalo, después te diré lo que debes hacer y que decirle.

-si mi señor, como ordene.

-pero, espero que no te desagrade viajar acompañada…

Narcisa bacilo un momento, pero después se decidió a aceptar cualquier condición que su señor oscuro le impusiera, todo fuera por salvar el honor de su familia, en especial el de su esposo.

Voldemort llamo a una reunión privada a Narcisa, para detallar su misión.

-bien Narcisa, esto es lo que deseo que hagas… como sabrás, Karkarov se desempeña actualmente como profesor de Durmstrang, otra de las escuelas de magia prestigiadas, deseo que aproveches la estrecha amistad de tu marido con el para localizarlo, además, no iras sola, Nagini te acompañara –en ese momento, apareció la mencionada serpiente, fiel compañera de Lord Voldemort, lo primero que hizo fue ver fijamente a Narcisa a los ojos, después se dirigió hacia su amo y le dedico una reverencia para después posarse a su lado, atenta a la conversación, la cual, evidentemente no entendía- una vez que lo logres, concertaras una reunión con el y le darás el siguiente mensaje…

Unos minutos mas tarde Narcisa salio de la reunión con el Señor Oscuro, su cara se veía un poco seria, pero tal y como se lo había ordenado Voldemort, no le revelo nada a nadie, ni una sola palabra de su misión, en cuanto a su marido, solo le revelo lo que le fue permitido.

Después de que todos los mortifagos abandonaron el recinto, Voldemort volvió a su asiento al frente de la sala de juntas, contemplo por un momento el lugar y sonrió, al parecer se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado, se sentía, me atrevería a decir, FELIZ de sus logros como Señor Oscuro, y aquel lugar era una prueba de lo mucho que había hecho, cada rincón estaba plagado de sus planes maestros, cada acción llevada a cabo por los mortifagos en tiempos pasados había sido planeada y autorizada por el en aquel lugar.

_Curioso, es muy curioso, no debería de sentirme así, pero, creo que estoy orgulloso de mis logros._

Entonces, el Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta de que su inseparable compañera estaba ahí, Nagini siempre estaba a su lado en esos momentos en los que todos necesitan de un amigo para compartir lo que sienten y piensan, desde tiempos pasados ella había sido su confidente y amiga. Voldemort comenzó a susurrar de manera extraña como cada vez que quería entablar una conversación con ella, era el _parsel_, la lengua de las serpientes, la cual era plenamente dominada por Voldemort desde que el tenia memoria, siempre pudo entender a las serpientes, claro que antes no se explicaba como era posible, pero todo cambio a partir de que descubrió que era un mago, chocantemente una noticia que le dio, su ahora enemigo, Albus Dumbledore.

-crees que fue correcto enviarla a ella? –Pregunto Nagini acercándose hacia su amo- creo que Narcisa podría fallar en esta misión tan importante.

-no, no lo creo –afirmo Voldemort quien aun miraba cada rincón del lugar en el que se encontraban- ella quiere poner en alto ante los demás el nombre de su familia.

-pero ella casi nunca acude a misiones, siempre esta con su odioso hijo –la serpiente se contorsiono en forma extravagante para mostrar su inconformidad con el Señor Oscuro- el si que seria un buen bocado.

-no puedes comerte a todos los hijos de mis mortifagos –comento con humor Lord Voldemort- Draco será uno de mis mortifagos cuando tenga la edad y la habilidad para hacerlo.

-pero me dejaste comerme a ese pequeño… quien era su padre? –la serpiente cerro los ojos, lo cual era una señal de que estaba meditando- Malkim?

-Malkin, era el sobrinito de Madam Malkin… no puedo creer que no recuerdes ni el nombre de tus victimas –dijo al borde de la risa Voldemort- eso es… como dirían los muggles?... no tener descaro.

-son demasiados niños a los que he dado muerte –dijo la serpiente en su defensa- no me es posible recordarlos a todos… además, desde cuando importa lo que digan los muggles? Que digan lo que quieran, no me importa.

-en fin, creo que Narcisa hará un buen trabajo…

-lo crees solo porque es hermana de Bella –la serpiente no pudo evitar sonar celosa- no porque Bellatrix sea de las mejores su hermana hará las cosas bien.

-aun seguimos celosos de Bella? –Voldemort le indico a la serpiente que se acercara- sabes bien que solo fue un instrumento para mí, solo la use para materializar mi descendencia, solo eso.

-yo te habría ayudado de haberme sido posible –puntualizo la serpiente- sabes que haría todo lo que tu me ordenaras, aun si eso significara sacrificar mi vida.

-tu eres demasiado valiosa, no me gustaría sacrificarte, pero, recuerda que Narcisa no ira sola, tu la acompañaras y te aseguraras de que todo salga a la perfección, de lo contrario –Voldemort se detuvo y dijo con una voz perversa- me traerás el cadáver de Narcisa Malfoy.

-eso me agrada, pero… -La serpiente se acerco a su amo y lo miro a los ojos- se que algo le amo.

-a ti no te puedo ocultar nada

-volvió a ese lugar? –La reptil se veía inconforme- le he suplicado que no vaya a esa cabaña, que la destruya, que se deshaga de ese…

-no puedo, sabes bien que ese lugar encierra muchos secretos –Voldemort se noto molesto al dirigirse a la serpiente- sabes que ese diario es especial, que guarda demasiados secretos, secretos valiosos… y la cabaña… es especial para mi.

-no soporto escuchar que algo sea especial para usted… usted es el Señor Oscuro… Lord Voldemort no puede…

-tener esa clase de sentimientos –termino la frase Voldemort con mucha seriedad- lo se Nagini, no te preocupes, algún día veras que me deshago de absolutamente todo lo que me provoca esa clase de sentimientos absurdos... nadie mas que tu sabe mis secretos y juro que tu seguiras siendo la unica.


	11. PRISIONEROS

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11**

**PRISIONEROS

* * *

**

_-ALEXIA DUMBLEDORE se le acusa de apoyar a la causa de los seguidores de USTED- SABE- QUIEN, como se declara?_

_-CULPABLE_

_-En ese caso la condeno a una vida en la prisión de los magos…_

El ulular de una lechuza en la ventana dio fin a este sueño.

Hoy, era hoy, el juicio de Alexia era hoy.

Harry se levanto un poco preocupado esa mañana, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran ya las 10 de la mañana, rápidamente se levanto, busco sus pantuflas, se coloco los lentes y corrió afuera de su habitación, dio la vuelta en el estrecho pasillo y bajo las escaleras tan rápido que por poco y se cae, pero para su fortuna, Lupin se había dado cuenta y corrió para atraparlo y evitar que se le hiciera otra cicatriz.

-pero Harry¿Cuál es la urgencia? –Dijo Lupin todavía exaltado- no debes correr mientras subes o bajas las escaleras…

-es hoy –dijo Harry entrecortadamente- el juicio ¿verdad?

Harry deseaba saber que era lo que ocurría durante el juicio, Alexia tal vez no era la mejor persona que hubiera conocido, pero ella había conocido a sus padres, en especial a su madre y eso lo hacia tenerle un cariño especial.

-si, así es… si todo cursa bien, ya debe de estar por terminar –dijo tranquilamente Lupin, que por dentro se destrozaba de los nervios al igual que Harry y que Sirius, antes de que se fuera por la mañana, pero decidió aparentar tranquilidad para no alterar a Harry- ya nos enteraremos de lo que ocurrió

-espero que no la envíen a prisión, ella no es mala –dijo Harry aun preocupado

-veo que le has tomado aprecio a Alexia, me alegro –Lupin acompaño a Harry hacia el comedor, donde ya estaba dispuesto el almuerzo- ella te quiere mucho, sabes.

-si… después de todo, ella era amiga de mi madre, supongo que mi madre no le hubiera hablado nunca si fuera mala –Harry no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

Era una gran nostalgia la que recorría el cuerpo de Harry al recordar a sus padres.

-tranquilo… -dijo Lupin palmeándole la espalda- a tus padres no les hubiera gustado que sufrieras por su causa.

-lo se, pero no puedo evitar imaginar como seria mi vida si ellos estuvieran aquí.

Así pasaron horas y horas, la espera se prolongaba cada vez más, y no había señal alguna de que el juicio estuviera ponto a terminar.

De pronto el silencio que se había formado hacia ya un rato se rompió por un pequeño tintineo en la ventana de la cocina.

Lupin salio de la sala y se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido, se dio cuenta de que era lo que lo provocaba, una lechuza de color negro picoteaba en la ventana con desesperación, Remus abrió la ventana para que esta pudiera entrar, de inmediato la lechuza se poso sobre la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la cocina y extendió su pata derecha para que Remus pudiera tomar el trozo de pergamino que llevaba.

Lupin tomo el pergamino y lo desenrollo, la expresión de su rostro al leer su contenido era bastante reveladora, Harry había entrado en la cocina y había visto su rostro con desilusión.

-la condenaron a prisión –dijo Harry con aplomo

La expresión de Lupin era más que suficiente para adivinar el contenido de la nota, que seguramente era de Sirius, pero prefería averiguar de Lupin todo, que solo tener sus propias suposiciones.

-¿Cómo? –Remus no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry en la cocina- bueno, todavía… yo, lo lamento tanto, Alexia no merecía esto

-¿esa nota es de Sirius? –pregunto Harry, que no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso del trabajo de los aurores, pues últimamente no le permitía pasar mucho tiempo con su padrino

-si, bueno, tu sabes, debe de haber tenido algo urgente que hacer –dijo un poco atónito Lupin- Harry, trata de entender, Sirius…

Lupin podía percatarse de la mirada llena de rencor de Harry cada vez que Sirius no iba a casa a la hora que había prometido, lo cual ocurría a menudo.

-yo se que es muy importante en el… donde sea que trabaje –Harry se sentía un poco molesto por la falta de atención de Sirius pero tenia una duda mas- ¿la condenaron?

-si, Alexia ira a Azkaban –Lupin volvió a leer la nota de Sirius- Sirius dice que tal vez puedan aminorar su condena

-espero que así sea –Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo

Sirius llego cuando Harry ya se había retirado a dormir, sin embargo no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que el pequeño niño se diera cuenta de que su padrino estaba de vuelta, era algo sencillo, Sirius siempre ocasionaba un gran alboroto, a diferencia de Lupin, quien si podía llegar a la hora que fuera sin que Harry lo notara.

-Sirius! Que bueno que llegaste, cuéntame, como estuvo tu día?

-Harry! Te extrañe en todo el día… bueno, como sabrás no fue un muy buen día, muy pesado y poco productivo –Sirius se veía muy cansado pero sobretodo, el brillo de sus ojos se veía un tanto apagado- y tu como lo pasaste?

-bien, excepto el rato que Lupin tuvo que irse a cubrir una… misión? Pero de ahí en fuera todo estuvo bien.

Harry aun no se adaptaba bien a los nuevos términos de su nueva vida, su vida en el mundo al que pertenecía originalmente, pero del cual no sabia casi nada.

-te debo una disculpa Harry, no te he podido prestar toda la atención y el tiempo que te mereces, pero te pido me tengas paciencia, las cosas en el trabajo están un tanto complicadas.

Por las palabras de Sirius, Harry pudo percatarse de que solo bastaron esos dos minutos que tardo en bajar para que Lupin lo pusiera al tanto de sus celos hacia su trabajo como jefe de los aurores en el Ministerio de Magia.

-además Harry, nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a pasar tanto tiempo en casa, siempre nos dedicamos en tiempo completo al trabajo- comento Lupin- confieso que me ha sido complicado adaptarme a mi nuevo horario de medio día, me siento extraño, pero lo hago con gusto.

-si, se puede decir que somos un par de solterones amargados que no sabemos nada de responsabilidades familiares, como lo es estar en casa a cierta hora para pasar tiempo con nuestra familia- Sirius dijo esto lanzando significativas miradas a Remus- es mas, hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba tiempo en familia…

-habla por ti mi querido amigo, porque en lo que respecta a mi no se lo que es estar amargado, y pues tal vez hace tiempo que no paso tiempo en familia, pero al menos he podido cumplir mas seguido que tu.

-que quieres decir? Que soy un irresponsable verdad, pero si no pierdes oportunidad de decírmelo, pero déjame decirte, si no fuera responsable no…

-tendría el puesto de jefe de los aurores –lo interrumpió con aburrimiento Lupin- no es que no te crea capaz, pero podrías esforzarte un poco mas para conseguir tiempo libre para dedicárselo a Harry.

-cierto –dijo un poco entretenido Harry, era muy divertido ver a Lupin y a su padrino pelear por tonterías y después reconciliarse como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, incluso lo hacia olvidar cualquier preocupación que asaltara su mente- apuesto a que si.

-no lo apoyes Harry.

Y después de un par de argumentos más, la discusión dio fin.

Harry decidió acompañar a Sirius durante la cena, aunque el ya había cenado hacia horas. Era impresionante ver lo mucho que le había afectado a Sirius la condena de Alexia, pero lo que mas le sorprendía o le molestaba, era el hecho de que no hubiera hecho el mínimo intento por defenderse.

-es increíble, puedes imaginarte aquello… los miembros del jurado acusaban a Alexia como si fuera la peor criminal sobre la faz del planeta –comento Sirius mientras tomaba un poco de agua- la señalaban… le gritaban… la miraban como si fuera un monstruo… te imaginaras la expresión de Dumbledore… lanzaba llamaradas por los ojos.

-pero, le dieron oportunidad de defenderse… supongo? –dijo Lupin.

-si te refieres a la pregunta de los 1000 galeones… si, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubieran hecho.

-¿a que te refieres?

-se declaro culpable –dijo Sirius con una voz demacrada- ¿puedes creerlo?... CULPABLE!

En ese momento Harry sintió un terrible vuelco en el estomago, todo era muy similar al sueño que había tenido por la mañana antes de levantarse, exactamente igual.

-¿te ocurre algo Harry? –dijo Sirius que se percato de que el niño estaba con la mirada fija al suelo y pálido como si hubiera visto a un fantasma (por primera vez).

-como?... no, nada… creo que tengo sueño –respondió defensivamente Harry, que se había vuelto un experto en eludir preguntas embarazosas, cosa que necesitaba hacer con frecuencia al vivir con los Dursley durante 8 años.

-será mejor que te acompañe a la cama, es tarde y supongo no estas acostumbrado a desvelarte –comento Lupin mientras invitaba a Harry a que lo siguiera.

-si, gracias… buenas noches Sirius

-buenas noches Harry.

Lupin llevo a Harry a través de todo el camino hacia su cuarto, esperaba ser interrogado por el pequeño, o recibir una petición de ponerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría, pero Harry no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue desearle buenas noches antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que se declaro culpable? –Pregunto Lupin al volver de llevar a Harry a su cuarto- no es posible…

-pues así fue, le preguntaron y no negó nada.

-y Dumbledore?

-se puso pálido, aunque me parece que esperaba esta respuesta de Alexia

-Alexia siempre ha sido muy sincera, Sirius yo creo que…

-nada! Por muy responsable que sea no le voy a perdonar esto!

-¿perdonar? Sirius, no tienes nada que perdonarle

-primero Voldemort… y ahora es ella misma quien pone distancia entre los dos

-Sirius, escucha lo que dices… acaso creíste que Alexia pensaría mas en el amor que te tiene, que sabes que sigue sintiendo, que en las muertes que ocasiono? –Lupin no podía creer lo que decía su amigo de toda la vida- ¿realmente lo crees?

-no, es solo que… ¿Por qué ella tiene que ir a Azkaban? Ella hizo todo bajo la influencia de la _Imperius_, como se supone que muchos mortifagos lo hicieron, y ninguno de ellos esta en Azkaban.

Sirius se sentía demasiado molesto con Alexia, pero eso también lo llevaba a sentirse molesto consigo mismo por estar molesto con el amor de su vida.

-entiendo tu frustración, pero estoy seguro de que Dumbledore hará cualquier cosa para sacarla de ahí lo antes posible –Lupin trato de darle animo a su amigo de la mejor manera posible- cuando tu fuiste a Azkaban el no descanso, hasta que logramos que te liberaran, tu crees que no hará nada por Alexia?

-si, pero en mi caso Peter apareció y todo se aclaro… no creo que Voldemort se entregue para que Alexia quede libre de culpas- Sirius añadió un tono de sarcasmo a estas ultimas palabras.

-uno nunca sabe que pasara mañana.

-espero que nada que empeore la situación –dijo Sirius y se decidió a por fin irse a la cama.

Harry no podía quedarse dormido por más que trataba, era demasiada coincidencia, todo era demasiado confuso, incluso aterrador.

Pensaba que tal vez, aunque no pudiera ser muy lógico, el podía predecir el futuro, no era la primera vez que soñaba con algo que se volvía realidad, pero tal vez era solo su imaginación, algo que no tenia importancia, aunque algo era cierto, en el mundo mágico todo era posible.

Por la mañana ni un ejercito de Trolls pudo despertarlo, así que Lupin decidió dejarlo dormir hasta tarde, antes de irse al trabajo le pidió a Terry, la elfa domestica, que cuidara de Harry durante su ausencia.

Terry era una elfina muy cuidadosa y siempre se hacia cargo de Harry durante la ausencia de los aurores.

Cuando había pasado de medio día, por fin Harry dio señales de vida, pero para su desgracia, fue despertado a consecuencia de una terrible pesadilla, una pesadilla que lo preocupaba, pero escucho los pasos en el pasillo, pasos que seguramente pertenecían a Terry, y decidió calmarse, después de todo solo había sido un sueño, no había necesidad de alarmar a nadie, mucho menos a Terry, quien hacia un gran alboroto por nada.

La elfina ya tenia todo preparado para el pequeño, su ropa estaba al pie de la cama y sus gafas en su mesita, aunque no recordaba habérselas quitado antes de quedarse completamente dormido. Harry se dio prisa, tomo los pantalones y la playera que estaban al pie de su cama, se vistió y bajo a comer.

-buenos días Terry –dijo Harry

-buenas tardes joven amo –respondió Terry quien, a diferencia de la mayoría de los demás elfos domésticos, estaba acostumbrada a recibir buen trato por parte de los magos y brujas.

-muchas gracias por alistar todas mis cosas

Harry al principio se sentía incomodo con la compañía de Terry, incluso Lupin tuvo que faltar una semana entera al trabajo mientras Harry se adaptaba. Pero ahora eran buenos compañeros.

-ese es mi trabajo amo –respondió la elfina haciendo una reverencia un tanto discreta

-se ve que tienes experiencia cuidando niños –Harry acababa de ver sus huevos y su tocino acomodados en forma de una carita feliz, un detalle que nadie antes había tenido con el- ya habías trabajado para niños antes?

-si, mi amo, el profesor Dumbledore contrato a la familia de Terry y a Terry para trabajar en Hogwarts, Terry siempre ha trabajado con magos jóvenes.

-Hogwarts?

-si, el joven amo no sabe que es Hogwarts? –Terry se alarmo un poco al descubrir esto.

-no, lo he escuchado, pero no se que sea

-es una escuela de magia, muy antigua, ahí trabaja Terry y el amo de Terry, el profesor Dumbledore, es el director, todos hacen lo que el amo dice, el es muy amable con Terry.

-una escuela de magia, supongo que es ahí donde Sirius y Lupin estudiaron, siempre hablan de ese lugar.

Harry recordó algunas platicas antiguas de su padrino y su mejor amigo, hablaban con mucho afecto acerca de ese lugar, suponía, y lo hacia bien, que era ahí donde se habían conocido sus padres.

-si, los amos estudiaron ahí, como muchos otros magos.

-extraño mucho ir a la escuela, pero lo que mas extraño es ir a la biblioteca de la escuela… me gusta mucho leer.

Harry recordó sus días en la escuela, el único lugar donde podía escapar de los Dursley, bueno, de todos excepto de Dudley.

-en Hogwarts hay una enorme biblioteca, amo, todos van ahí y leen por horas libros enormes, todos están callados ahí, Terry no entiende porque, pero todos se hacen señas para no hacer ruido –Terry personifico a los estudiantes, caminaba de puntitas y colocaba su dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio.

-y es muy grande esa biblioteca? Me encantaría ir –Harry se emociono mucho con la idea de que había un lugar así dentro del extravagante mundo mágico.

-si, enorme, Terry piensa que mucho mas grande que esta cocina, amo.

-genial, me muero de ganas por ir.

-pero Terry sabe que los jóvenes amos solo pueden ir cuando cumplen 11 años, eso es lo que Terry sabe –la elfina dio una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta para ir por el postre a la cocina.

-hasta los once! –Harry se llevo una gran desilusión- pero faltan tres años!

Harry extrañaba muchas cosas de su vida dentro del mundo muggle, entre ellas estaba la televisión, no es que tuviera libertad de verla cuando quisiera, pero al menos podía ver uno que otro programa durante las ausencias de los Dursley los sábados por la mañana; otra cosa que extrañaba de su vida antes de saber que era un mago era a su gran y única amiga Darla, no podía evitar preguntarse que seria de ella en esos momentos, que estaría haciendo, como la estaría pasando, sobre todo después de su pesadilla de la noche anterior.

Harry soñó algo aterrador, a pesar de que no conocía al padre de Darla, soñó con el, se encontraba hablando con su hija era un lugar muy extraño, se encontraban en una especie de estudio, donde había un enorme escritorio, cuadros extravagantes y un sillón muy característico, se encontraban hablando, Harry no podía escuchar lo que decían, solo veía que Darla poseía una mirada llena de miedo, y repentinamente tuvo un desacuerdo con su padre, al parecer dijo algo que no le pareció, y la reprendió de la forma mas extraña que Harry hubiese visto, sin saber porque, Darla se cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a revolverse del dolor, entonces fue cuando despertó repentinamente, con un enorme chillido torturando sus oídos.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella, después de todo "ellos siempre serian amigos… siempre", pero también otra duda asaltaba su cabeza _¿seria posible que el padre de Darla hubiese utilizado magia para reprender a su hija?_

_No_

_Eso no era posible_

_Darla no era una bruja, su familia era muggle, de lo contrario, no había motivo por el cual Darla asistiera a una escuela muggle existiendo una escuela para magos._

_Solo se trataba de su imaginación_

_Solo su gran imaginación_

_A demás, no estaba seguro de que en realidad fuera su padre, tal vez solo era alguien más, alguien sin importancia, como el resto del sueño._

Lupin llego a casa un tanto tarde, incluso llego casi al mismo tiempo que Sirius, lo cual era bastante extraño.

-hola a todos –dijo alegremente Sirius cuando entro- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Lupin apenas se estaba quitando su capa de viaje, lo cual era señal de su reciente arribo a la vivienda.

-tuve algunas dificultades –dijo tranquilamente Lupin mientras se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla que Terry acababa de llevarle- había un clima terrible.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –pregunto un curioso Harry, pues era bastante inusual que Lupin llegara tan tarde y desaliñado.

-no podemos decirte –dijeron al unísono Lupin y Sirius.

-claro, supongo que fue una misión importante… de hecho ustedes nunca me dicen nada de nada!

Harry se fue molesto a su habitación, ni siquiera dejaba que Terry entrara, estaba cansado de que lo excluyeran de aquella forma, siempre llenos de secretos. Cerro la puerta con seguro, se metió en su cama, se cubrió hasta la cabeza y lloro cuantiosamente durante la mayor parte de la noche, porque, no lo sabia, solo tenía ganas de llorar. Era desesperante vivir en un lugar que no comprendía, y no recibir las respuestas a lo que el deseaba.

Había algo que no extrañaba del mundo muggle, que lo trataran como un niño estorboso.

Harry pasó una noche terrible, no pudo dormir bien, solo concilio el sueño durante un par de horas y después, nada.

Se sentía extraño, no entendía, era genial tener libertades, pero era algo limitado, Harry extrañaba salir afuera, respirar aire puro, ver los árboles, escuchar los pájaros, leer libros.

Y es que había algo mas que extrañaba del mundo muggle, al menos en el mundo muggle podía salir todos los días al jardín, salía a la escuela, su santuario, su refugio, el lugar donde leía libros, libros que lo llevaban a lugares maravillosos, lugares que esperaba algún día conocer.

Desde su llegada al mundo mágico no había salido de la casa en donde estaba, ni siquiera sabia con exactitud en que parte del globo terráqueo se encontraba aquel lugar; no salía ni al patio, mucho menos pensar en ir de paseo, era como estar prisionero, a diferencia de Sirius y Lupin, que salían todos los días a lugares que, según la imaginación de Harry, serian fantásticos, claro, todo era una mera suposición, pues Harry solo sabia que su padrino y su mejor amigo eran Aurores, pero no sabia con exactitud a que se dedicaban

¿Qué es lo que hacían los aurores que no podía saber Harry?

Harry no abrió la puerta de su cuarto hasta que estuvo seguro de que tanto Sirius como Lupin se habían retirado a sus "asuntos apremiantes" de todos los días.

Harry hubiese preferido irse a Azkaban con Alexia, al menos ella le había contado la verdad, toda la verdad, ya lo había hecho antes, no con muy buenas intenciones, pero le dijo cosas que, el estaba seguro, no le hubieran dicho ni Sirius ni Lupin. Además, no hubiera estado solo en la prisión, hubiera tenido una compañera, una amiga, alguien mas agradable que una elfina domestica.

Harry deseaba salir, correr, respirar… VIVIR LIBRE Y NO SER MÁS UN **PRISIONERO**.

NUNCA MÁS

NUNCA.

* * *

_DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PROMETO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PUBLICARE UN CAPITULO POR MES._

_ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO._


	12. LA FUGA

**

* * *

**

RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA FUGA

* * *

**

Harry deseaba salir, correr, respirar… VIVIR LIBRE Y NO SER MÁS UN PRISIONERO.

NUNCA MÁS

NUNCA

A la mañana siguiente harry no dudo ni un instante, se levanto muy temprano, aun no amanecia, pero habia ruidos en el pasillo, lo cual era una clara señal de que su padrino estaba por irse al trabajo.

"_ahora entiendo porque no lo veo en las mañanas"_ penso amargamente Harry.

Cuando hubo cesado todo ruido puso manos a la obra, tomo una mochila, abrio los cajones de su tocador, tomo toda la ropa que sus brazos soportaron y la introdujo en la mochila, al ver que no podria llevar muchas cosas decidio primero doblar su ropa antes de guardarla, asi cabria un poco mas.

Tomo varios pantalones y los doblo justo como su tia Petunia le habia enseñado, el simple hecho de recordar aquella tarde le hacia llorar de nuevo.

"_¡Asi no! Debes vigilar que las lineas del dobles no se marquen¿Por qué no sirves para nada?"_

Entonces por reflejo, Harry comenzo a llorar y se llevo la mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo, pues era ahí donde su tia le habia aplicado un tremendo correctivo, dejandole una marca de por vida, una marca que aun seguia ahí, en la forma de un lunar, un enorme lunar, o al menos eso era lo que Harry decia cada vez que le preguntaban por aquella marca, "es una marca de nacimiento, un lunar".

Se dio prisa para empacar sus cosas, tratando de no recordar los adiestramientos de cómo hacer una maleta impartidos por su tia.

Cuando termino tomo la mochila, se la puso en la espalda y bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, cuidando de que Terry, la elfina domestica, no se percatara de lo que pensaba hacer.

Llego a la cocina, y dejo la mochila en una de las sillas del ante comedor, de inmediato tomo todo el pan que pudo y lo coloco en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la mano, después tomo una especie de petaca que colgaba de un clavo en la pared y la lleno de jugo de calabaza. Una vez terminadas estas acciones, volvio a tomar la mochila y se dirigio a la puerta delantera.

Una vez frente a la puerta principal de la casa, Harry dio media vuelta y miro con nostalgia la casa, esa casa en la que creia que iba a ser feliz, libre, pero que habia resultado, a su parecer, otra prision, aunque un poco mas benevolente que la prision Dursley. Dudo por un instante, pero aunque aun era tiempo de reflexionar, decidio seguir adelante con su plan, se iria de esa casa.

Volvio a mirar al frente y alargo el brazo hacia la perilla de la puerta, la giro de manera que no generara sonido alguno y tiro suavemente para abrirla, como Harry sospechaba aun no amanecia por completo, lo cual le parecia perfecto, justo como lo habia planeado.

Salio lo mas rapido y silenciosamente que pudo pero al dar la vuelta golpeo la puerta con la mochila y entonces se escucho un estruendoso ruido debido al gran portazo. Harry se quedo helado, pero reacciono y en menos de dos segundos corria lo mas rapido que pudo para alejarse de la casa.

Después de varios minutos se detuvo, ya habia amanecido por completo, se percato de que su corazon golpeteaba con una fuerza tremenda y entonces se sento en una de las orillas del camino abrio la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, saco la petaca y bebio un poco de jugo, después descanso un momento, dejo todo, la mochila y la bolsa con pan, a un lado de donde se habia sentado y se recosto.

Una vez que su corazon se habia calmado, abrio los ojos, se levanto y analizo el lugar en el que se encontraba

¿EN DONDE RAYOS SE ENCONTRABA?

Nunca habia visto un lugar asi en su vida, era un lugar sin población alguna, solo se podia distinguir a lo lejos un aislado grupo de casas, entre las que suponia se encontraba la de su padrino. Tomo sus cosas y se adentro en los arboles para evitar ser descubierto por alguien que pasara por ahí.

Ya mas tranquilo y bajo la sombra de un arbol, penso de que forma podria alejarse rapidamente de ahí, pero al parecer el lugar mas seguro era adentrarse a los arboles, era la unica forma de no ser fácilmente descubierto.

-vaya… uno nunca sabe que se puede encontrar entre estos arboles…

Harry se sobresalto al escuchar una voz que al parecer se dirigia hacia el.

-porque estas aquí Harry? Te ocurre algo? –dijo la amable voz de Albus Dumbledore.

-err… hola –respondio un timido Harry, que supo de inmediato que sus planes se irian abajo.

-saliste a dar un paseo o tal vez…? –Dumbledore se percato de la presencia de la mochila,la bolsa de pan y la petaca- espero que sea mi imaginación Harry.

Entonces Harry solto a llorar y se levanto de un solo brinco explicando sus motivos por los cuales decidio huir.

-ellos me prometieron una vida diferente! –gritaba Harry entre lagrimas- pero mintieron, no era verdad, ellos me mantienen ahí encerrado todo el dia mientras que ellos se divierten de lo lindo alrededor del mundo!

-Harry calmate –dijo de manera imperiosa Dumbledore- de que me estas hablando?

-de Sirius y Lupin –Harry aun lloraba pero ya no gritaba- ellos se van y me dejan solo con esa… elfina.

-Harry, me temo que todo esto es culpa mia –Dumbledore se acerco al niño que lo observaba con desconcierto- yo les he pedido que continuen con su trabajo tal y como antes de que tu te mudaras a su casa, pero debi hablar contigo tambien, debi explicarte la situación y prepararte para lo que venia… Harry te ruego me disculpes, he estado bajo mucha presion y suelo cometer esta clase de errores, pero si me lo permites ahora mismo te pondre al tanto de todo.

Harry aun no comprendia del todo, pero ir con Dumbledore significaba obtener respuestas a muchas dudas que teniam asi que acepto ir con el y escucharlo.

-Harry antes que nada, quiero preguntarte algo… ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

-a ningun lado en especial, en realidad solo queria irme lejos.

-entiendo, eres un chico muy inteligente y valiente, sabes –Dumbledore vio a Harry un momento y sus ojos se iluminaron, después tomo al chico por el brazo y emprendieron el viaje- te sentiras un poco extraño, solo procura mantenerte cerca de mi, de acuerdo?

Harry asintio con la cabeza y se aferro al brazo de Dumbledore, quien lo llevo a la casa de la que acababa de huir, utilizando la "aparicion". Ingresaron a la casa donde ya se encontraba Terry hablando por la chimenea con Sirius comunicandole la desaparición de Harry, cuando los vio en el marco de la puerta.

-amo, que gusto verle amo! –Terry corrio hacia donde estaba Harry y se detuvo en seco a unos paso de el y se echo al suelo en una gran reverencia- ¿esta usted bien amo? Terry mala, Tery debio cuidarlo mas…

-vamos Terry, tranquila –Dumbledore le indico a la elfina que se levantara- Harry se encuentra bien, ahora, si me lo permite, tengo algo que comentarle a Sirius, por favor, vaya a preparar un poco de comida para Harry y para mi, muero de hambre.

-si, como ordene el amo –Terry salio de la habitación y corrio hacia la cocina a cumplir con las ordenes de Dumbledore.

-bien, espera un poco Harry, ahora te atiendo –Dumbledore se acerco a la chimenea, donde se vislumbraba un Sirius bastante preocupado y comenzo a conversar con el- Sirius, no te preocupes, Harry se encuentra bien, lo he traido de vuelta y ahora me dispongo a charlar con el, asi que tu y Remus pueden continuar con sus actividades, yo me hare cargo.

-gracias Dumbledore, estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo –dijo Sirius y entonces se desvaneció de el fuego- te lo encargo.

Dumbledore le propuso a Harry desayunar primero antes que nada, y después charlarían largo y tendido.

-nunca hagas nada con el estomago vacio Harry –comento animadamente Dumbledore- bien, ahora si, es hora de conversar y aclarar todo.

Dumbledore y Harry se retiraron del comedor y se dirigieron a la sala, cada uno tomo asiento en sillones diferentes, uno frente al otro, con la pequeña mesita de centro separandolos, entonces fue Dumbledore quien tomo la palabra primero.

-Harry antes que nada, quiero que me digas, porque decidiste marcharte?

-usted no entiende –Harry derramo un par de diminutas lagrimas- toda mi vida he sido ignorado, pense que al venir aquí, junto a Sirius seria distinto, pero me equivoque, aquí tampoco importo!

-te equivocas Harry –dijo Dumbledore con voz dulce- si hay alguien en el mundo quien le importas mas que otra cosa, ese es Sirius.

-entonces porque nunca esta conmigo, porque?

-ya te lo he dicho, yo le he pedido que no descuide sus labores en el ministerio, es indispensable no bajar la guardia

-y que es todo eso que el tiene que hacer en el ministerio? –Harry sentia una gran curiosidad hacia el trabajo de su padrino- nadie mas puede hacerlo?

-no Harry, tu padrino es de los mejores, es por eso que no puede descuidar sus asuntos. Escucha –continuo Dumbledore acomodandose en el sillon- antes que nada, debes saber cual es la situación actual en el mundo magico… supongo que todo comienza tiempo antes de que nacieras… un mago puede llegar a hacer cosas maravillosas, si sabe como utilizar adecuadamente sus poderes, Harry, lo cual no es el caso del mago del cual estoy obligado a hablarte.

-no entiendo –dijo Harry bastante confuso- porque debo saber sobre ese mago, crei que hablaria de Sirius…

-a eso voy Harry –interrumpio Dumbledore- todo se relaciona, ya entenderas cuando termine… como te decia, este mago, a quien no me gusta llamar de otra forma mas que por su nombre, Lord Voldemort, ha hecho hasta lo imposible por dominar completamente las artes oscuras, ha viajado por todo el mundo y ahora tiene muchos seguidores que cometen crímenes atroces a cada instante, se autonombran mortifagos, gente desagradable por cierto… en fin, no quiero adentrar mucho en el tema de sus actividades, solo quiero darte una idea de la situación que se vive alla afuera… bien, solo dire que estos mortifagos odian a la gente normal, muggles, como se les llama en el mundo magico, los asesinan sin piedad, y lo que es pero, sin razon.

-los asesinan? –Harry se quedo helado ante estas palabras- pero… que clase de gente puede hacer eso, sin motivo alguno?

-solo gente de mente cerrada y retorcida como los seguidores de Voldemort, y porque no decirlo, el mismo Voldemort… en el mundo magico hay leyes al igual que en el mundo muggle, y el encargado de ver que estas se cumplan es el ministerio de magia

-es algo asi como la policia –aseguro Harry, quien visiblemente trataba de digerir cada palabra que escuchaba.

-asi es, y los encargados de regular las actividades de los mortifagos son los aurores.

-¿aurores?... eso es a lo que se dedican Sirius y Lupin!

-una vez mas has dado en el clavo Harry, tanto Sirius como Remus son aurores, y todos los dias se enbarcan en diferentes misiones con el proposito de detener a los mortifagos antes de que cometan alguna barbaridad –Dumbledore tomo un poco de agua de una jarra que descansaba en la mesita de centro- un trabajo extenuante, debido a el gran numero en aumento de mortifagos y el numero en descenso de aurores, es por eso que le he pedido a Sirius que no descuide sus labores Harry, es indispensable frenar esta ola de crimenes que se cierne sobre el mundo magico y muggle.

-es como si desearan exterminar a la gente que no sabe nada de magia –Harry aun no podia creer del todo que existiera gente con esa clase de pensamiento.

-algo asi, ellos creen que solo los de sangre pura merecen vivir, solo aquellos hijos de magos, lo cual es absolutamente absurdo.

-pero que relacion tiene esto conmigo? –Harry recordo palabras de conversaciones entre Lupin y Sirius- porque mataron a mis padres, porque quieren matarme?

-tus padres fueron aurores tambien Harry, lo cual significa que se oponian a Voldemort, algo que el no tolera… la noche en que el mato a tus padres, tambien intento matarte a ti, pero fallo en su intento.

-la… la luz verde –Harry revivio aquel sueño que habia tenido desde que tenia memoria- por eso ella gritaba, era eso.

-asi es Harry, pero la maldición que le quito la vida a tus padres, no surtio efecto contra ti, al contrario, se volvio contra el mismo Voldemort, debilitandolo enormemente y dandole un ligero respiro al mundo magico, pues desaparecio, no se supo nada de el durante cinco años, pero ha vuelto, y junto con el han vuelto sus mortifagos, lo cual ha puesto de nuevo en alerta permanente a todos, en especial a los que te rodeamos… no hay que ser muy inteligentes para adivinar que Voldemort desee vengarse de ti, de alguna manera, tu fuiste una pieza clave en su caida y atrasaste por largo tiempo sus planes. No estoy seguro, pero creo que el aun no se recupera del todo de aquella noche, hace ya siete largos años.

-pero porque no pudo matarme?

-eso es algo que no se con certeza Harry, no creo ni que el mismo Voldemort lo entienda, pero podria asegurar que fue la magia mas pura y noble la que te salvo aquella noche, la magia que corre por tus venas, la magia que solo tu madre con su infinito amor hacia ti pudo pasarte para protegerte contra semejante conjuro.

-¿Por qué pensaron que Sirius era culpable?

-veo que no hay conversación que se te escape –comento animadamente Dumbledore, para luego volver a su tono normal- tus padres se ocultaron al sospechar que Voldemort haria algo en su contra, pero habia un guardian, el unico que podia decir el lugar exacto en donde ellos se encontraban, todos pensabamos, erróneamente, que aquel guardian era Sirius, por lo que se llego a la errada conclusión de que el era uno de los mortifagos de Voldemort, y habia revelado el paradero de tus padres al mismo, pero todo se aclaro hace ya tres años, casi cuatro.

-y Alexia?

-Alexia… cmo bien sabes ella es mi sobrina, fue compañera de tu madre en el colegio…

-porque Alexia intento llevarme ante ese… Voldemort? –interrumpio Harry.

-comprendo… veras, existen conjuros muy poderosos pero a la vez muy terribles, uno de ellos es la maldición bajo la cual se encontraba Alexia, bajo esta maldición se pierde la voluntad propia, la persona solo obedece lo que el que ha conjurado el hechizo desee, es por eso que Alexia obedecia las ordenes de Voldemort, supongo que el motivo por el cual la envio por ti fue para probar algo, no se, tal vez… bueno, eso no importa, cualquiera que haya sido su plan no dio resultado, afortunadamente.

-pero ahora Alexia esta en prision –dijo con tristeza Harry.

-si… asi es –la mirada de Dumbledore se nublo un poco al escuchar esto- pero esperemos que la liberen pronto. Ella tambien fue un auror antes de que Voldemort se la llevara, y realizo muchas cosas a favor del ministerio, supongo que eso contara… no te preocupes, ya veras que eso se solucionara tarde o temprano.

-Sirius la quiere mucho, desde que ella esta en prision no hay dia que no llore por eso.

-ellos solian ser muy unidos –afirmo Dumbledore.

El silencio reino por un rato en el cual Dumbledore se limito a ver hacia la chimenea y Harry solo se concentraba y asimilaba todo lo que acababan de informarle. Después de este lapso por fin Dumbledore hablo.

-espero que ahora entiendas el porque no puedes salir –Dumbledore miro fijamente a Harry- y en cuanto a la escuela… bueno, en el mundo magico comienza a los once años, pero si tu lo deseas podemos programar visitas a bibliotecas o traerte material para que te entretengas, que opinas?

-bien… me parece muy bien –Harry se preguntaba como era que Dumbledore se habia enterado de todo eso.

-bien Harry, no me gustaria, pero tengo que retirarme –Dumbledore se puso de pie y agrego- Remus no debe de tardar en llegar, hasta luego Harry.

Entonces Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acerco a un Harry mas tranquilo, un Harry que habia obtenido las respuestas que buscaba, respuestas que por lo menos, le permitirian resistir la vida de encierro que le esperaba.

Dumbledore tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo miro tiernamente, era una mirada casi paternal, entonces sonrio ligeramente y dijo :

-si algun dia tienes alguna queja sobre este par, no dudes en decirmelo Harry, veras, en el mundo magico utilizamos, como ya te habras dado cuenta, lechuzas para comunicarnos a distancia, si necesitas algo solo escribeme, y vere que puedo hacer, de acuerdo?

-si, gracias –dijo Harry regresando la sonrisa- gracias por todo.

-bien, ahora si, me voy.

Dumbledore se despidio y se dirigio a la puerta la cual se abrio poco antes de que llegara a ella, era Remus Lupin que llegaba de su medio turno un poco antes de lo habitual.

-que bueno verte Remus –dijo jovialmente Dumbledore- siento no poder quedarme a charlar, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en Hogwarts, pero me alegra saber que no dejo a Harry solo.


	13. CAMINO A HOGWARTS

**_HOLA A TODOS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCRIBIR, LA ESCUELA ME HA OCUPADO MUCHO._**

**_ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y UNA VEZ MAS LES OFRESCO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR ADELANTADO, PUES NO PUEDO AFIRMAR QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTE LISTO EN POCO TIEMPO._**

**_GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, Y AHORA SI, AQUI LES VA EL CAPITULO 14, DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

_**

**RINVIO DA VIVERE

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13**

**CAMINO A HOGWARTS

* * *

**

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black aun no podían creer lo mucho que había crecido Harry, pero lo que más les emocionaba de todo este proceso, era que pronto, Harry asistiría a Hogwarts, aquel lugar con el que el pequeño niño soñó conocer.

Harry había crecido mucho, seguramente seria uno de los mas altos en su clase, pero eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, el solo vivía para conocer Hogwarts, contaba los días, las horas e incluso los minutos faltantes para tomar aquel majestuoso expreso del que tanto le habían hablado su padrino y Lupin.

-y visitaremos el famoso callejón Diagon antes de ir a Hogwarts –preguntaba un inquieto Harry a Lupin.

-si, por enésima vez, si Harry, visitaremos el callejón Diagon – le reitero Lupin a Harry.

-discúlpame Lupin, pero es que nunca he ido ahí, es por eso que me siento un tanto impaciente –Harry se sintió un poco apenado por su constante acoso hacia Lupin- estoy muy emocionado.

-si, puedo darme cuenta –dijo Lupin con una sonrisa en el rostro- eres igual que tu padre… ANSIOSO EN EXTREMO!

Al escuchar esto se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, le emocionaba mucho que le hablaran sobre su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentir un vació en su interior por su ausencia.

-lo siento Harry, no pude evitar hacer ese comentario –dijo Lupin al percatarse de que Harry se había puesto algo incomodo.

-no, esta bien, en serio –Harry volvió a sonreír.

-bueno, cambiemos de tema, dime te divertiste en casa de los Weasley esta tarde?

-si, no sabes son lo máximo.

Después del pequeño incidente donde Harry intento huir, tanto Remus como Sirius acordaron, junto con el señor Artur Weasley, quien accidentalmente los escucho hablando en el trabajo acerca del percance, que Harry necesitaba hacer más vida social dentro del mundo mágico.

Harry visitaba con frecuencia a los Weasley, con quienes había entablado una gran amistad, eran sus primeros amigos en el mundo mágico y no veía la hora de irse a Hogwarts donde se verían todos los días, y con un poco de suerte, todo el día.

Había entablado una magnifica amistad con el mas joven de los varones Weasley, Ronald, pero también había desarrollado una excelente complicidad con los gemelos George y Fred.

-oye Harry, ven acá, George y yo tenemos un plan para divertirnos un poco la próxima vez –le dijo misteriosamente Fred Weasley a Harry casi al final de su ultima visita a la casa Weasley.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto intrigado Harry- ¿de que se trata?

-pero debes de ser muy discreto- dijo George con tono serio- o de lo contrario no será divertido.

-ya sabes que no diré nada, vamos, cuéntenme!

-bien, presta atención, esta será la mejor broma de nuestras vidas! –continuo Fred muy emocionado.

-si, Ron definitivamente no se lo espera –prosiguió George- ya veras la cara de troll que pone.

-¿Ron? Esperen¿piensan hacerle una broma a Ron? –dijo Harry un poco preocupado por su amigo, pues conociendo a los gemelos como los conocía, era seguro que había que preocuparse por Ron.

-así es, pero no te preocupes, si no deseas ser participe no hay problema, solo debes olvidarte de esta charla –dijo Fred

-no, claro que deseo participar, bueno, eso creo…

-mejor te olvidas de esta conversación… -decía George cuando Harry lo interrumpió

-para nada, solo bromeaba, claro que participo –dijo Harry muy seguro de si.

-bien, pues ven a nuestra alcoba, aquí hay muchos oídos –dijo Fred tomando a Harry por los hombros viendo fijamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sentada Ginny.

Una vez recibidas sus instrucciones, Harry se despidió al llegar Sirius por el. Al momento de decir adiós a Ron Harry estuvo a punto de un acceso de risa, pero una promesa era una promesa así que hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para contenerse.

Sirius tenía muchas cosas que hacer por aquel tiempo, así que solo lo llevo a casa y regreso de inmediato al trabajo.

-parece que todo va mal –dijo Harry cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta desde la cocina- últimamente es muy extraño que cene en casa.

-bueno, digamos que las cosas están un poco alborotadas –dijo Lupin un tanto inquieto.

-ya se, son cosas del trabajo, saben, en vez de decir que son aurores, deberían de confesar que pertenecen al departamento de misterios –Harry no pudo evitar reírse, pues se le vino a la memoria una imitación que hizo George sobre las personas que trabajaban en dicho departamento.

-veo que Fred y George Weasley te están instruyendo bien en las artes humorísticas.

-OH, vamos Lupin, solo fue un chiste.

-lo se Harry, no estoy molesto

-entonces porque la cara larga? –dijo Harry al notar un semblante de preocupación en Lupin.

-bueno, ya te dije, las cosas están un poco alborotadas.

-bueno, cambiemos a un tema del cual si puedes platicármelo todo, espero.

-ah si, y ¿que tema es ese?

-Alexia

-bueno, depende de que quieras saber.

-¿como esta?

-bueno, el ultimo informe decía que aun estaba cuerda –ya no tenia caso ocultarle mas la situación sobre Alexia a Harry, pues de todas formas el ya sabia exactamente como funcionaban las cosas en Azkaban, gracias a sus largas charlas sobre "Como funciona el mundo mágico" con los chicos Weasley.

-ya veo, los dementores aun no la desquician –Harry se sentía muy preocupado por Alexia, mucho temía que ella enloqueciera antes de que Sirius pudiera sacarla de Azkaban.

-si pero, no debemos preocuparnos, tanto Sirius como Dumbledore están trabajando muy duro para sacarla lo antes posible.

-pero… Lupin ella se declaro culpable, acaso no han pensado que ella quiere estar ahí adentro?

-por muy extravagantes que sean los gustos de Alexia, no creo que quiera quedarse ahí adentro –dijo Lupin- pero también debo admitir que fue valiente de su parte el declararse culpable… sabes, ella es una persona que le gusta seguir las normas, creo que es por eso que tomo esa determinación.

-pero ella no es culpable, verdad? –pregunto Harry

-no, bueno, hipotéticamente no, supongo que ya te habrán hablado un poco sobre las maldiciones imperdonables?

-las que?

-vamos Harry, conozco a ese par a la perfección –dijo Lupin, refiriéndose claramente a los gemelos Weasley- aunque tal vez solo te dieron una ligera idea

-dicen que la Imperius es una maldición que te obliga a hacer lo que la otra persona desea, incluso Dumbledore me menciono algo cuando recién llegue aquí –Harry se quedo un poco pensativo- pero, George dice que al final no recuerdas lo que ocurrió.

-no es así Harry, claro que lo recuerdas, aunque tu cuerpo se mueve a voluntad del alguien mas tu estas conciente durante todo el tiempo, así que lo registras todo en tu memoria.

-así que supones que Alexia se entrego a las garras de los dementores porque recordaba todo y se sentía culpable y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de expiar sus culpas y la única manera era pagando como cualquier otra persona que comete una falta de esa gravedad?

-pues si, algo así –Lupin se quedo algo desconcertado al ver la forma tan épica y a la vez cómica en que describió sus sospechas- justamente eso pienso.

-y que mas me puedes decir al respecto de la situación de Alexia?

-pues por hoy eso es todo, mira la hora que es, hora de dormir.

-pero Lupin, no tengo sueño

-a la cama Harry Potter –dijo determinantemente Lupin

-buenas noches –respondió Harry a regañadientes.

Harry se fue a la cama, un poco molesto por las excusas de Lupin para no informarlo de lo que ocurría, pero también contento, por haber pasado un día increíble con los Weasley y ansioso por ejecutar su papel en la broma que le jugarían a Ron la próxima vez que se encontrara con los gemelos.

Pero dentro de su emoción también se encontraba un pensamiento que había tratado de reprimir por mucho tiempo, pero que ahí, solo, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, no pudo contener mas.

_¿Dónde estarás ahora Darla?_

_¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento mi querida amiga? Mi primer amiga_

_Mi mejor amiga, la única que me comprendió y apoyo cuando mas lo necesite_

_¿Dónde estas?_

Increíblemente, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, alguien pensaba algo similar, alguien se preguntaba lo mismo pero no era en Harry en quien pensaba, no, era en si misma.

Darla Lestrange cautiva en su propia casa, por la inaceptable excusa de ser la aprendiz de el mago que mas miedo le ha infundido al mundo entero, pensaba y pensaba, pero por mas que trataba, no podía encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_

_¿En que me he convertido? Mas bien ¿en que pretendo convertirme?_

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Y de pronto broto una duda mas, una que sabía no podía permitirse, pero que ya no podía contener

_¿Dónde estas Harry Potter¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo? _

_¿Cuándo podré demostrar que soy la única capaz de eliminarte?_

así es, Darla pensaba y pensaba en la forma mas adecuada de eliminar a aquel que se atrevió a desafiar y casi eliminar a su respetable señor oscuro, pero a la vez temía que Harry Potter no seria su presa, que su padre se la asignaría a alguien mas, todo por culpa de ese inútil perro.


	14. CAMBIO DE CORAZON

**RINVIO DA VIVERE**

**CAPITULO 14**

**CAMBIO DE CORAZON**

Lord Voldemort se encontraba en su estudio, pensando, llevaba ya varios dias encerrado sin hacer otra cosa, solo se detenia durante las constantes visitas de Darla, visitas no muy agradables para ninguno.

-algo estas planeando y no quieres decirmelo –Darla cada vez se sentia mas molesta con su padre por su indiferencia- ¿Por qué no confias en mi?

-ya te dije que no tengo por que contarte mis planes, tu no tienes porque estar enterada de nada –Voldemort no encontraba la forma de disuadir a su hija de su tonta idea de que ella tenia que estar informada de todo lo que cruzaba por su mente- dejame en paz, necesito privacidad.

-claro, yo no entiendo que hago aquí, solo me tienes encerrada, ni siquiera me dejas divertirme con los muggles, seria un gran entrenamiento para mi.

-ya te dije que no es conveniente, y espero que no empieces otra vez esa idea sobre ir a casa de Malfoy para tontear con el inútil de su hijo?

-Draco es mi primo, y antes de venir a vivir contigo lo pasaba bien en casa de mis tios… junto a mi primo, quien por cierto debe estar mas enterado de tus planes que yo.

-en eso te equivocas, ni tu inútil tio sabe todos mis planes y si la unica forma de cerrarte la boca y hacer que me dejes en paz es que te largues con tus tios, adelante, FUERA!!!

Darla se quedo helada, nunca habia visto tan furioso a su padre, NUNCA, en verdad deseaba deshacerse de ella, era mas que evidente, en estos dos años que tenia de saber la verdad, de saber quien era en realidad su padre, no habia recibido mas que un trato indiferente.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba con calma tal vez hubiese sido mejor no averiguar la verdad, que Lord Voldemort nunca le hubiese confesado uno de sus mas grandes secretos.

Darla no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa consigo misma por seguir intentando llevar una relacion padre-hija que sabia, era imposible, pues su padre estaba mas interesado en el que en ella. Llego a su habitación, cerro la puerta con llave y le coloco un encantamiento para que los torpes elfos no la molestaran, en especial Hutch.

_Si lo que quiere es que me vaya, bien, me voy!!!_

Empezo a empacar, pero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba llevarse nada, su tio le proporcionaria todo lo que necesitara, asi que se dirigio a la chimenea, tomo un poco de polvos "flu" de un hermoso contenedor de porcelana con grabados de serpientes que descansaba sobre la chimenea, arrojo los polvos al fuego y de inmediato las llamas se tornaron de color verde. Se poso frente a ellas, se coloco sobre sus rodillas y, tratando de contener los sentimientos de dolor y enojo que embargaban su corazon, introdujo su cabeza en la chimenea.

Fue un elfo el que respondio su llamado, de inmediato Darla solicito hablar con su tia o su tio.

-el señor no se encuentra mi ama, pero la señora si, aunque le pidio a su servidora que no le molestara.

-ese no es mi asunto- respondio Darla- yo quiero hablar con ella, asi que te ordeno que vayas y le digas que la estoy esperando.

El elfo se incorporo, y temeroso de que algo malo le sucediera por desobedecer a alguna de sus amas, se dirigio a las habitaciones de la señora Narcisa Malfoy, llamo a la puerta.

-señora? –dijo Dobby timidamente- mi señora, le bus…

-eres torpe o que? –respondio molesta Narcisa Malfoy- ¡¡te dije que no me molestaras!!

-yo… le busca la niña, es decir, mi ama, la señorita Darla –termino de decir Dobby e inmediatamente se coloco en posición de defensa, por si acaso su ama lo atacaba.

-¿Darla? –dijo confundida Narcisa mientras abria la puerta- ¿Qué hace Darla aquí?

-no mi señora, ella no esta aquí, ella esta en la chimenea…

-apartate estorbo andante –dijo Narcisa al irse a toda prisa hacia la chimenea, sin percatarse de que arrollaba al pobre Dobby.

Una vez frente a la chimenea Narcisa se avalanzo al suelo, sin cuidar la etiqueta, y respondio al llamado de su sobrina.

-que ocurre mi amor?

-no es nada tia, solo queria informarte que me voy a pasar una temporada con ustedes –Darla dijo esto con gran naturalidad- asi que espero encontrar mi recamara tal y como la deje.

-¿pero, que ha ocurrido, pasa algo malo? –Narcisa se sentia muy perturba con esta noticia- dime hija…

-no tia, no ocurre nada.

-pero, el señor oscuro…

-el señor oscuro es comprensivo –Darla sabia que su tia no aceptaria fácilmente la idea, sin una explicación muy convincente, pero tambien sabia que no era muy astuta para olerse las mentiras, asi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- es por eso que le pedi me permitiera estar un tiempo con mi familia, porque los extraño, en especial a Draco, y accedio amablemente.

-bueno, en ese caso supongo que… no hay ningun problema en que vengas a casa, dime, cuando llegas?

-lo antes posible… quiero decir, esta noche, si no te molesta.

-no, para nada que me molesta, te estaremos esperando!! –dijo Narcisa emocionada de tener en casa de nuevo a su querida sobrina.

Darla no salio de su recamara en todo el resto del dia, no queria encontrarse con su padre, solo abrio la puerta para ver si algun elfo andaba por el pasillo, y por supuesto, el primer elfo en aparecer fue el entrometido de Hutch.

-oye tu, ven aquí, necesito que hagas algo –llamo Darla a Hutch- date prisa!!

-me llamo ama? –dijo Hutch al entrar en la alcoba de Darla.

-por supuesto que si!!! –grito Darla de exasperación, no soportaba a Hutch para nada- ahora dejate de tonterias y escucha con atención, me voy a casa de los Malfoy esta noche, asi que seras el encargado de comunicarselo al señor oscuro… ¿podras hacerlo pedazo de inutil?

-si mi ama, como diga usted –Hutch hizo una pequeña reverencia al terminar de hablar, y entre dientes murmuro unas palabras- acaso tratamos de escapar de nuestra deprimente realidad?

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo Darla en un tono bastante amenazador- acaso te atreves a…

-yo no he dicho nada mi ama –rapidamente se defendio Hutch.

-eres un inepto elfo, que no sirve para nada!!! –exploto Darla- largo de aquí y espero que jamas se te vuelva a ocurrir interrumpirme mientras hablo!!!

-me retiro mi ama

Pero justo antes de que Hutch pudiera cerrar la puerta se vio obligado a tirarse al suelo, arqueándose de dolor.

-es en serio Hutch –dijo Darla acercandose al elfo manteniendo en alto su varita con la cual atormentaba a Hutch bajo la maldición "cruciatus"- esta es la ultima vez que te permito estas insolencias.

Al caer la noche Darla se dirigio nuevamente a la chimenea, tomo mas polvos flu y se fue a casa de los Malfoy, sus unicos familiares aparte de sus padres.

El recibimiento por parte de los Malfoy fue muy calido, Darla se sentia realmente en casa, la cena estuvo saturada de los platillos predilectos de la joven hechicera.

Al llegar la hora de irse a la cama, Darla se despidio de la familia, no sin antes hacer prometer a Draco que pasarian el dia juntos, como solian hacerlo antes cuando ella aun era inquilina en aquella casa.

Al entrar en la habitación se percato de que absolutamente nada habia cambiado, todo estaba tal cual lo habia dejado hacia ya cuatro años, cuando se habia ido para ser entrenada por el gran Lord Voldemort, el mejor de los magos, en ese entonces estaba llena de emocion, estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera que el señor oscuro le impusiera, pero ahora, ahora no estaba tan segura, ya no sabia si realmente queria ser un mortifago bajo de las ordenes de su padre.

Todo habia cambiado, todos sus sentimientos habian cambiado, ahora no sabia que era lo que queria, o mas bien, sabia que lo que queria era imposible.

ERA IMPOSIBLE LLEVAR UNA VIDA NORMAL, JUNTO A SUS PADRES, UNA VIDA "FELIZ"

A la mañana siguiente, Darla se reunio con su primo, como habian acordado, justo despues del desayuno, salieron al jardin, donde Draco le prestaria una de sus escobas y practicarian un rato.

-y cuentame, como es vivir con el señor oscuro? –pregunto Draco a Darla

-bien, quiero decir, genial!! –Darla recordo lo mucho que su primo admiraba a Lord Voldemort, y lo mucho que la envidiaba por tener el privilegio de ser entrenada por el- aprendo muchas cosas, es maravilloso.

-si, el señor oscuro es muy sabio –dijo Draco con una expresión de suma emocion- el es el mejor maestro en cuanto a artes oscuras.

-si, lo es –Darla tenia que admitirlo, fuera de sus problemas personales, el era el mejor maestro que jamas hubiera deseado- he perfeccionado mucho mi tecnica gracias a sus constantes consejos y enseñanzas.

-asi es, supongo que con el no puedes cometer errores, mi tia es la mejor, solo fue capturada, podriamos decir que ese es su unico error, es por eso que el señor oscuro te eligio a ti como su aprendiz, porque sabe que al igual que tu madre, no le fallaras.

-si, me esfuerzo todo el tiempo.

-claro que si, el señor oscuro es alguien a quien hay que mantener contento, porque como enemigo no es muy recomendable.

-si, asi es.

-mientras lo mantengas contento, seras privilegiada no solo ante sus ojos, si no ante los de los demas mortifagos… Darla, todos esperan grandes cosas de ti.

-a que te refieres?

-a que tu seras en un futuro su mano derecha, como algun dia lo fue tu madre, el te aprecia mucho Darla, deberias ver como mi padre se pavonea contandole a todos lo orgulloso que esta de ti y tus progresos el señor oscuro, todas las reuniones de mortifagos se menciona tu nombre.

-en serio? No tenia idea

-asi es, mi padre me cuenta todo el tiempo lo mucho que todos te envidian, al parecer el señor oscuro ya te considera mas que a los mas antiguos y expertos del grupo. Eso es algo de aplaudirse. Yo ni siquiera puedo practicar libremente, tu sabes, hay muchas visitas de funcionarios del Ministerio por lo cual no podemos levantar una barrera como la que hay en casa del Señor Oscuro, para que no se percaten de que un menor esta usando magia.

Darla no se imaginaba lo mucho que su padre la consideraba, tal vez si la apreciaba después de todo, y era cuestion de mantenrlo contento, tal y como Draco dijo, antes que su padre, el era su maestro, y un maestro jamas era condescendiente con sus estudiantes.

Si, definitivamente esa era la razon por la cual Lord Voldemort actuaba tan despectivamente con ella, porque le habia tocado la dura tarea de ser su maestro y su padre, era por eso que el no habia querido decirle nada a Darla, hasta que le fue totalmente necesario.

Asi que ella debia hacer una cosa, concentrarse en ser la mejor discipulo y olvidarse de que el era su padre, de ahora en adelante ella seria solamente su estudiante, su proxima mano derecha, en quien el podra confiar siempre.

Pero a varios kilómetros de ahí, Lord Voldemort seguia encerrado en su estudio, meditando, pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la idea o pensamiento que buscaba simplemente no aparecia.

_Te aseguraste de fastidiarme por un buen tiempo, pero ya encontrare la forma de obtener lo que deseo, yo siempre logro lo que me propongo!!!_

_Crees que has logrado detenerme por siempre, pero te equivocas, solo es cuestion de tiempo, ya lo veras!!_

Pensamientos como este cruzaban por su mente una y otra vez, todos originados por un recuerdo, uno de esos recuerdos que quedan tatuados en la mente por siempre.

**_Nunca te lo dire, no asi, te has corrompido a un punto que jamás creí posible, podras hacerme lo que quieras, pero de mi no obtendras nada… no hasta que consigas cambiar tu corazon, devolverte a este mundo…_**

****

**_Realmente crees eso posible? Yo no necesito cambiar nada, soy superior, soy mejor que cualquiera y alguien como tu no me va a detener, mucho menos hacerme retroceder…_**

****

**_Te equivocas, no pretendo hacerte retroceder, solo deseo verte…_**

****

**_Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo, no necesito de ningun sentimiento, no necesito de esas tonterias…_**

****

**_En verdad piensas eso? Me decepciona ver que alguien tan capaz como tu ha desperdiciado su vida de esta manera!! Me das lastima, nada ni nadie te importa, no tienes apego a nada, piensas que eso te llevara a la cima pero solo te conducira al fracaso, caeras tarde o temprano…_**

Lord Voldemort no encontraba la manera de sacar aquella conversación de su mente, al parecer le inquietaba mucho las palabras de aquel que en algun tiempo, fue su confidente, su mayor apoyo.

-mi señor, debe calmarse –dijo Nagini- usted es el mejor mago, en realidad no necesita averiguar nada, solo es una trampa.

-no Nagini, yo se que no es asi

-pero mi señor, lo ha intentado en muchas ocasiones, sin éxito –Nagini se acerco a su amo y lo miro a los ojos- olvidelo, usted sigue aquí, tan fuerte como antes, eso es suficiente prueba para saber que todo es una farsa.

-puede ser que no te equivoques Nagini, pero… yo lo conocí mejor que nadie, y se que no es un engaño. Pero por ahora no me preocupare por eso –Voldemort se incorporo y acaricio la cabeza de la serpiente que estaba a su lado- dime como te fue con Narcisa, necesito un reporte detallado.


End file.
